Dragon Lover
by HJGrangerRocks
Summary: Hermione and Charlie discover each other. Hermione is in magical college and Charlie is still working with Dragons in Romania.
1. Chapter 1

Normal stuff unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, wish I did. But, the story is all mine :)

A special thanks to all that take the time to read and comment!

10/27/08 sorry I went through and re-read for the 10th time and correct spelling and some grammer I caught. I appologize if there is still problems.

************************************

The war had ended and Hermione was lost. She had no idea what she was going to do with her life.

Her parents had been killed just before the final battle, not by death eaters but because a stupid car accident. She still couldn't believe that she had sent them to Australia to keep them safe and she still lost them.

Hermione looked around the garden of the Burrow; Molly had made her get out of the house for a little bit. Hermione knew she was depressed and should get out and do something but she really didn't know what to do.

Sighing Hermione made herself think about what she was going to do; she conjured a parchment and a self inking quill. She started a list and titled it what I like to do and what jobs could I get doing those things.

The very first thing on her list was the love of brewing potions next to it she wrote Potion Mistress, Potion Professor, Healer, Hospital brewer. Her next thing was helping others and next to it teacher and healer. Then she sat and thought some more and truly couldn't think of another thing that she loved.

Hermione continued to look at her list and slowly came to a decision; she knew that she needed her NEWT's to do anything other than something with the Ministry like being an Auror; after all the entire trio had already been offered jobs as Aurors.

Knowing she needed her NEWT's the next question was how was she going to become a Potion Mistress; she wasn't going to do this half way she wanted to be the best she could be. Having made up her mind Hermione jumped up from the bench and headed into the house. She quickly showered and put on a proper robe, then flooed into the Ministry.

Her first stop was at the Office of Magical Education; she picked up all the information they had on Potion Mistresses and on magical colleges. She also talked to them to see what needed done to be able to sit her NEWT's and when the next time they would be offering the tests.

Next she headed up to the Minister of Magic's office; it really paid off to have her adopted father as the Minister. Hermione smiled as she walked out of the elevator on the floor that had the Minister of Magic's Office; she was so proud of Arthur he had turned into an amazing Minister of Magic. He worked lots of hours; but, he had made so many excellent changes. The secretary looked up when Hermione entered the office, "May I help you?"

Hermione smiled at the lady she was the third receptionist that Arthur had tried in the last two weeks. Most of them didn't stay because of the long hours he worked. "I would like to see the Minister please."

The girl looked at Hermione, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No but I'm sure he will see me," before Hermione got half of the sentence out the girl interrupted her and told her that she couldn't see the minister without an appointment. Hermione didn't want to argue with the girl but she wasn't going to take a no. This was her adopted dad and she was going to see him. When the girl tried to brush her out the door Hermione pulled her wanted and sent her Patronus through the door to Arthur.

Arthur came bustling out of the door with Kingsley on his heels. "Hermione what's going on why did you send your Patronus; you know you don't need permission to see me?"

Hermione smiled at Arthur she loved him so much he had been such a comfort when she lost her parents. "Your receptionist told me I couldn't see you without an appointment and was trying to shoo me out the door. It was the only way I could think to get you out here to get me in."

Arthur glared at the girl, "My family is always allowed to see me, and you will always let me know when they are here."

The girl started stuttering, "But, I thought your family all had red hair other then Harry Potter!"

Arthur sighed why everyone knew Harry but not Hermione; she had been such a huge part of the war. "This is Hermione Granger I have been her Magical Guardian since her 2nd year at Hogwarts."

The girl got a strange look on her face and started apologizing; of course she knew Hermione Granger was she was one of the Golden Trio.

Hermione talked to Arthur and Kingsley for about an hour; she explained that she wanted to be a potions mistress and that she would like to start magical university summer quarter. She also explained that NEWT's wouldn't be offered till just before start of the fall term, and that she didn't want to wait till fall semester to restart her education. Hermione also explained that she had been out of school to long as it was.

Arthur and Kingsley watched the young lady that both of them thought the world of, get her magic up and smiled. Arthur asked Hermione if she would be willing to start classes at Oxford during the summer term if he could arrange it. Kingsley started laughing when Hermione actually jumped out of her chair and ran to Arthur when he suggested it.

Arthur gave Hermione a hug and asked her to have a seat, and then he went to the floo and threw in a hand full of floo powder and called for the Vice Chancellor of the Magical Education at Oxford. Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying but he very shortly pulled his head out of the fire and within just moments a man wearing some of the most beautiful wizarding robes Hermione had ever seen stepped through the flames.

Arthur introduced the man to Kingsley and then to Hermione; "Vice Chancellor this is the young lady I was telling you about she wants to attend the university and study potions. As you know she was with my son and Harry Potter last year when they were working on destroying Voldermort; for that reason Hermione hasn't taken her NEWT's yet. That is reason I wondered if you would allow her to attend summer term and start her education and then complete her NEWT testing in August when the Ministry offers them again."

The Vice Chancellor asked Hermione some questions and asked Arthur if he could get her grades for him. Arthur went once again to the floo and this time called for Minerva, Hermione watched Arthur but once again couldn't hear what he said.

But, this time Arthur pulled his head out and informed them that Minerva would be coming through in just a few minutes with Hermione's student file. Minerva stepped through the flames in just a few minutes and greeted the Vice Chancellor like a long time friend; "Charles it's so good to see you. I understand that you are interested in Miss Granger's grades and if she could start the University without her NEWT's. I can promise you that Miss Granger could have passed her NEWT's at the end of her 5th year. Hermione is it correct that you are planning on majoring in Potions?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes I would like to do potions and charms combined."

Minerva turned back around to the chancellor, "Hermione brewed Poly Juice Potion in her second year without any help, and she consistently managed to receive nothing but the highest marks from Severus. And I know you and your Professors were always trying to woo him away from Hogwarts; because he was such an amazing instructor and that even our worst potions students were twice as good as the best from other schools."

The Vice-Chancellor looked at the student file that Minerva had handed him, "Miss Granger if you can stop by my office in the morning, I'll have some paperwork for you to fill out. Then I'll make arrangements for you to talk with the head of our Potion and Charms department so that you can get signed up for your summer classes. You will need to take your NEWT's in August when they are offered. I know that typically the Ministry offers them on three weekends so it shouldn't upset your class time."

Hermione nodded, "thank you sir, would eight be a good time for me to be their?"

The Vice Chancellor nodded and smiled at Hermione, he then told the rest of the office good bye and flooed back out of the office.

Hermione sat down as soon as he left the office and just looked around! She was in shock, "I'm really going to get to start school!"

Minerva hugged Hermione, "Hermione you deserve this chance more than anyone I know. And I'll make you this promise right now with Arthur and Kingsley listening; if you want to teach when you finish your education I'll have a job for you." Then Minerva told everyone good bye and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Arthur and Kingsley walked Hermione out of the office, Arthur went back to work and Kingsley walked Hermione down to the atrium and made sure she flooed safely out without being bothered by the reporters.

Hermione stepped out of the floo to find Molly hunting for her; "Oh molly I'm so sorry, I ran to the Ministry to try to get some information about starting to school for summer term."

Molly hugged her, "So what did you find out, I'm just so happy you aren't lying around and getting so depressed."

"I'm starting school at Oxford summer term; I'll take my NEWT's in August when they are offered again. Arthur was just amazing, he got a hold of the Vice Chancellor at Oxford's Magical portion and I meet him tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.! I can't believe it!" by the time Hermione finished telling Molly she was jumping around and talking with her hands. Hermione got so loud that Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins came running down the stairs.

Fred and George finishing each other's sentences asked what she was so excited about. Hermione started telling her friends what had happened. Everyone was very excited for her except for Ron, they had tried to get a relationship going right after the end of the war and all they did was fight. Hermione couldn't deal with it and told him they couldn't be together; so Ron was still pouting.

Molly decided that Hermione's news meant they needed to have a party, so she sent floo invitations out to all of the Order of Phoenix members along with flooing all of the family. Then she put all of the children to work getting stuff ready for the party that night. By 5:30 the house was starting to fill up; Charlie had apparated in from the Dragon Reserve, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley and Minerva along with a lot of other people had apparated in also.

Hermione was amazed so many people had been able to come on such a short notice; but very grateful. Hermione was sitting under the Oak tree in the garden later that night watching Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny dancing to the wireless. Charlie came over and sat down with her, "How you doing Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at Charlie she found Charlie a very interesting man, and man was what she thought of him she always got a little chill when he talked to her. "I'm fine, just surprised so many people came to help me celebrate. I was really amazed when I saw you walk in. Thank you for taking the time off to come! It truly means a lot to me I know that you have spent way too much time here and not at the Reserve."

"Hey I had to come home to see my Hermione getting ready to go off to College. I'm sure you will be the only one of us that ever does that." Charlie smiled as he said it and Hermione realized that he had the most beautiful sea blue eyes; she also realized that her knickers were getting a little wet sitting there watching Charlie.

"Oh I'm sure that Ginny will do something outstanding and look at Ron and Harry they are going to be Auror's, George and Fred are fabulous business men, you are doing an amazing and dangerous job with Dragons and Bill's a curse breaker. I think all of the Weasley's are pretty amazing!"

Charlie laughed, "I guess when you say it like that it does sound pretty impressive, but let's face it my job is 90 percent muscle and only 10 percent brains. I don't do anything special."

Hermione gave Charlie a very mean look, "Don't you dare put yourself down! Your work is dangerous and you have to know more than anyone I know. You have to know all of the diseases of Dragon's you have to know all of the types I can't imagine what all you need to know."

Charlie laughed at the brightest witch of her generation; and thought about what an amazing witch she was. He often wondered what happened between his brother and her; he knew that he wanted to get to know her better, but that it wasn't possible as long as he was living in Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Hermione was walking into her first class at the magical part of Oxford University. The class was her first potions class; the Professor walked in and told the students that he wanted them to brew the potion that was on the board and he wanted the students to write what they thought the potion was on a piece of parchment before they started.

Hermione took one look at the potion and knew it was the Wolfebane potion. She quickly wrote down the name and started the first step of the potion, then went and got the other ingredients out of the cupboard in the class and began preparing the ingredients and in the order she would need them. The first step of the potion took the longest time it was the base which was water, moonstone and sage which had to simmer for 30 minutes. After that it was just a matter of stirring the proper ingredients in at the proper time and with the proper stirs. As the class entered its second hour Hermione saw the Professor begin to walk around the class; she also saw that most people were not nearly as close to done as she was. Hermione also saw that there were a lot of potions that looked like nothing she had ever seen.

When the Professor approached her desk she was turning out her flame and waiting for the potion to cool so she could bottle it. The Professor picked up her parchment to see what her answer was; and then looked at her potion. "Miss Granger isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor."

He nodded and then asked her how she knew it was Wolfebane.

"I had the pleasure of brewing it with Professor Snape at Hogwarts during my 6th year."

The Professor nodded, "Severus was one of the greatest Potion Masters that ever lived, and he was a great loss to our profession."

Hermione nodded, even though the Professor had always been rough on her in the end he had told her she was the one student he enjoyed teaching. That last three months of Hermione's sixth year she had worked with Severus every night brewing; so she had a good idea of just how amazing he was. "He was amazing; I've never seen anyone able to think outside of the box like him."

The Professor nodded and then walked to the front of the class. "Miss Granger please leave your entire caldron of potion; I will send it the ministry for their use. The rest of you I want you to take a look at Miss Granger's potion to see what it is supposed to look like. Oh and by the way the potion you were brewing was Wolfebane; once again Miss Granger was the only one who had the right answer. For everyone but Miss Granger I want four foot of parchment giving me information on who invented the potion along with the properties of all of the ingredients and what the potion is used for. Miss Granger I would like for you to give me one foot of parchment telling me about the man who invented it; including personal observations."

The Professor dismissed the class, as they walked out Hermione was talked to by a few of the students but as always there were a few who sneered at her. One girl in particular walked up to Hermione and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Katherine I'm here from America on an exchange program."

Hermione smiled at Katherine, "Hi, I'm Hermione, I'm just starting here."

The two girls found out they had a History of Potions class together at 11:00 so the two of them walked across campus together. Hermione found that Katherine was a very nice person and was glad to meet a new friend.

When the two of them entered the History of Potions class they discovered they were in a huge lecture hall with about 100 other students. Both of them were very glad to have each other they were both a just a little overwhelmed.

After the huge History of Potions class Katherine and Hermione decided to have lunch together; Katherine had figured out who Hermione was and asked her about the war.

"It was terrible some of the most amazing people were killed and there are still some Death Eaters on the run. I hate to even think about it most of the time. I lost my parents just before the end of the war, if it wasn't for the Weasley's I'd be on my own now. But, Arthur and Molly have been like a second set of parents to Harry and me since our second year at Hogwarts."

"Weasley's are you talking about the Minister of Magic?"

Hermione smiled, "Arthur is the Minister of Magic but he is the nicest man in the world. He loves all things muggle; and I know your next question is going to ask about Harry I'm sure." Hermione smiled to take the sting out of her words.

"No really I'm not that interested in him, I would like to meet Ron Weasley, I have a thing for red heads." Katherine started blushing and laughing at the same time.

Hermione found she really liked Katherine and decided that she would talk to Molly about bringing her home for dinner one night. She also thought that she might be a perfect girl for Ron. Just as they finished their lunch Hermione heard someone call her name; looking around she found Oliver Wood walking towards her.

Hermione quickly introduced Katherine to Oliver and the three of them chatted for a few minutes. Oliver was there to talk to the business class regarding Professional Quidditch business; so he had to leave to make it to the class he was speaking to. Katherine smiled at Hermione as he left, "Is there any one that you don't know?"

Hermione let out a great laugh, "I guess it does seem like I know everyone but it's just that everyone or most everyone in the UK attends Hogwarts and we have fought together."

Katherine had one more class that day and Hermione had two Charm classes, so the two girls separated and agreed to meet the next day at ten for the lecture part of their potion's class.

Hermione finished out her day and then apperated to the Ministry, thinking that she would floo home with Arthur when he got done. Walking into the office she noticed there was another new girl at the desk. Luckily, this lady knew who Hermione was and told her that Arthur was in a meeting with the Minister of Magic from France and that it was supposed to run late. Hermione thanked her and left to floo home.

Molly was in a flutter when Hermione got home, "Ok Hermione tell me all about your day. Did you meet any nice people, how were your classes?"

Hermione loved Molly more then she could express, "It was wonderful Molly I forgot how much I love to learn. I've got an assignment due tomorrow in two of my classes and I need to do some studying. Oh and I met this really nice girl from America her name is Katherine I would love for you to meet her."

Of course as always Molly loved to meet new people, "Oh Hermione you have to invite her for a Sunday."

Hermione promised Molly she would invite her and then told her that Arthur was still meeting with the French Minister when she passed through the Ministry; then she headed up to the room she shared with Ginny to get to work on her papers.


	3. Chapter 3

Half way through the summer term Hermione managed to find a weekend that worked for both the family and Katherine to visit. Bright and early on a Sunday morning Hermione apperated into Oxford and met Katherine at her flat; Hermione had already warned Katherine to bring her broom and plan to spend the day.

When Hermione arrived she found Katherine in a snit trying to figure out if she should wear a dress or jeans. Hermione quickly pulled out a pair of comfy looking jeans and a t shirt along with a comfy jumper for when the sun went down. "Put that on, grab your broom and lets go, Molly was fixing breakfast when I left and if we don't get there early their won't be any left. Charlie, Fred and George and Ron are all at the house."

Katherine started laughing as she pulled on the clothes Hermione laid out, "It sounds like you think that bunch would eat everything."

Hermione shook her head, "You have no idea I've seen that bunch let everyone get one serving and then finish up everything up on the table. Ron alone can eat more than anyone person should be able to and you throw in the other three and there won't be a scrap of crust left. I don't know about you but I'm hungry; I haven't eaten since last night."

Katherine laughed out loud, she really couldn't imagine four boys being able to eat all that much. But, knowing Hermione was hungry did hurry her up. "Ok let me shrink my broom and I'm ready."

Hermione had Katherine take her arm and quickly apperated them to just outside the Burrow. Hermione loved Katherine's look when she saw Burrow, "It's rather an unusual house but its home now."

Bill's daughter Victoria heard the pop of apperation and ran to the door to see who it was and then started screaming for her Aunt Hermione. As they walked to the door Hermione explained to Katherine about who she was going to meet, that Victoria was Bill and Fleur's daughter, Teddy was an orphan that spent a lot of the time at the Burrow because he was Harry's godson. When they finally managed to get free of Teddy and Victoria; Hermione introduced Katherine to the family.

Ron was immediately taken with Katherine and offered her a seat next to him, and what surprised Hermione even more was that he made sure that she had food before he did. Hermione squeezed in between Ginny and Charlie, Charlie elbowed Hermione in the ribs and grinned at her and then looked at Katherine and Ron. Hermione elbowed him back and nodded; then asked him how long he would be home.

Hermione and Charlie talked through the rest of breakfast, and when it was over they stayed in and helped Molly clean up while the twins, Ron, Katherine, Harry and Ginny went out to play Quidditch.

Molly watched Charlie and Hermione work together and started to get a gleam in her eye, Arthur seeing the look asked Hermione if the two of them could finish while he talked to Molly.

Arthur pulled Molly out of the kitchen and told her no match making, he knew the gleam she had in her eye. "Molly if something is going to happen between Charlie and Hermione let them work on it do not match mate."

"But, Arthur they would be such a perfect match."

"If they are right for each other they will work it out between themselves without your interference!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Charlie and Hermione were finding out that they just might be right for each other. They had fell into an easy conversation and were quickly finishing up the breakfast mess and Hermione had a knife peeling potatoes to give Molly a head start on their afternoon meal. As they finished up Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the orchard.

The two of them watched the game that was in progress and then joined the next game. Charlie watched Hermione who was far from a great flyer, he knew she could fly but didn't enjoy it. But, she did try very hard to spend time with her friends when they played Quidditch. Charlie knew that Hermione hated to fly on a broom but found it interesting that she was comfortable on Thestrals and Hippogriff; shaking himself out of his thought, he wondered why he was spending so much time thinking about Hermione.

At the same time Hermione was watching Charlie as he swerved and darted around his brothers getting ready to score. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every since the end of the war she found herself drawn to him. They seemed to have such a great connection, she felt very comfortable around him and he seemed the same with her. Sighing Hermione knew she needed to get her head back in the game, turning her broom around she tried to strip the Quaffle from Ginny only to miss and have Ginny get a score against them.

By 11 Hermione was tired of flying and begged off the next game to find a book. As she headed to the broom shed to put up the broom she was using, she heard footsteps approach behind her. Hermione quickly turned and raised her wand to send a hex and managed to stop just before letting loose, it was Charlie coming up behind her. He stopped as soon as he saw Hermione with her wand drawn and raised his hands, "I come in peace."

Hermione sagged against a nearby tree and took a deep breath, "I almost hexed you."

Charlie apologized he knew better then to come up behind her, even though the war was over all of them still had the war mentality of hex first and ask questions later. Shoot he had hexed one of the other dragon keepers just last week when he came up behind him late one night.

"It's ok Hermione I should have said something to you. Take a deep breath and relax a minute." Charlie walked up and put his arm around her shoulder and then tugged her closer. "Here give me your broom and we will walk back together."

The two of them walked back to the burrow without saying a thing, after Charlie put the brooms away they continued to the house. "I'm sorry Charlie, every time I think I'm starting to forget something happens and I'm right back in the war."

"Hey don't worry about it I hexed one of my friends at the reserve last week. We have lived on the edge of war for so long it's going to take a while to relax. And let's face it there are still Death Eaters on the loose we need to stay on our toes until they are put away. It actually makes me feel better knowing that someone isn't going to sneak up on you."

Hermione nodded, "so what are you going to do? I thought you would stay and play with the rest of them."

"I thought maybe you would let me join you, I need to work on some reports for the reserve, the only way I got loose this weekend was promising I'd have them ready on Monday."

Hermione smiled at Charlie, "Maybe I can give you a hand if that would help."

The two of them gathered up their work and picked up a blanket and a carafe of Pumpkin juice and headed to the grove of trees around the pond. They spread out the blanket and got down to work, Hermione worked on her paper for her Potions class while Charlie finished the paper work for the reserve. After about two hours Charlie threw down his quill and sat up. "I need a break, I never was good at paper work and it's just to pretty of a day to concentrate for more than a couple of hours."

Hermione had to agree with him, it was a beautiful day and she needed a break too. Her eyes were starting to itch which meant they would be going blurry in a little bit. Charlie rolled over on his back and stared up through the branches of trees, while Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Charlie tell me about the reserve."

Charlie looked through the trees for a few minutes before starting to talk. He told her about the beauty of the reserve and about the dragons. He explained that right now the living conditions were still pretty primitive but that flats and homes were being built. But, when she could tell that he loved what he did was when he started talking about his dragons. He told her about the hatchlings, the teens and even the older dragons with love shining in his eyes.

"You won't ever be able to leave them will you?"

"I don't know, when I think about home and settling down I think I can but then when I help a little one get out of its shell, or an older dragon that is tired and ready to die I don't know if I can. I used to love the wild and fiery dragons the best, but the older I get the more I love the little ones and the old timers. We have one old timer that I've got a special bond with, he's a Chinese fireball; he was meaner than all the rest when he was younger but now he's really laid back. He and I just seem to understand each other; he watches for me every night at dusk, we settle down together and he listens to me talk and he tells me stories."

"How do you communicate with him?"

"It's like a form of Legilimency! Not every Dragon handler has it, and if they don't they usually don't last long."

"Wow I can imagine it would help knowing what Dragon was going to do by being able to read their mind."

Just as Hermione finished there was a couple of war whoops and the rest of the crew came streaming through the trees heading for the pond. Hermione laughed as Ron came running through with Katherine in his arms and jumped into the pond.

Hermione and Charlie sat and laughed at his siblings and their friends playing in the pond. Fred and George the world class comedians managed to set off one of their gags in the water and created a fountain that they were all swimming in and out of.

When the group that was swimming finally crawled out of the pond everyone gathered up and headed back to the house. Katherine was built a lot like Ginny so that her jogging pants with the elastic waist fit her and a couple of her larger tops worked, so after a quick shower Katherine was in dry clean clothes. Molly came up stairs and gathered all of the wet clothes and sent them to the washer so that Katherine would have her clothes to wear home.

Katherine and Ginny quickly became friends and Hermione really enjoyed having both of the girls to visit with until dinner time. Since Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts in the fall she felt a little behind everyone; but Katherine realizing it helped to ease the little bit of tension.

Katherine was lying on Hermione's bed while Ginny brushed out Hermione's hair, "So Ginny what do you want to do after you graduate?"

Ginny was quiet for a few minutes, "Well Harry and I are going to get married we are already engaged. I've thought about going into healing, I helped a lot during the war. Poppy our healer at school has offered me an apprenticeship this year; I think I'm going to take it. So I guess I'll become a healer and raise a family."

Katherine looked at the young girl, "You both were very involved with the war weren't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah we were pretty much in the middle of it. Being the best friend and girl friend of Harry Potter seems to bring you into the middle of it. We lost a lot of good friends, but, now we can at least think about the future. That's a lot more then we could for many years."

Katherine saw the sadness in both of the girl's eyes, she realized that Hermione seemed years older than she was and watching Ginny; suddenly Katherine felt like the youngest. "I can't imagine what it was like, did either of you actually have to fight?"

Hermione nodded, "I fought in several fights and suffered the Cruciatus Curse. Both of us fought in the final battle, luckily Molly took care of the bitch that tortured me, with the Cruciatus curse."

Katherine just shook her head, "I've never had to deal with half of what the two of you have, and I hope I never have to. It sounds so horrendous and I can see in your eyes that you have seen stuff you never want to see again."

Just as Hermione started to answer Molly called up the stairs for them to come to dinner. The girls heard the boys all stomping down the stairs and then quietly followed them down. Ron shoved George over so that Katherine could sit next to him, Harry and Charlie had left space between them for Hermione and Ginny. As with all meals at the Burrow the noise level was off the charts but everyone was having a great time. Just as Molly got up to get desert the floo activated and Minerva asked permission to come through.

Minerva looked flustered and upset; Arthur immediately went to her and led her to his seat. "Minerva what's going on is their trouble?"

"Not trouble in the normal sense but I think we need to call an Order meeting."

Arthur nodded and then remembered that they had a guest that shouldn't be there for the meeting. "Ron, can you escort Miss Katherine back to Oxford and then go straight to Headquarters? Bill, Charlie and Hermione start contacting order members. George and Fred contact the members that are in Diagon Alley, we will meet at Headquarters in an hour."

Katherine looked around at all the people and realized that this was what it was like for them. They had lived through a war and in many ways were still fighting it. Katherine got up and gave Ginny and Hermione both hugs and thanked Molly and Arthur for having her. Then she got her broom and walked out beyond the apperation boundaries and had Ron take her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the hour all the members of the Order were at 12 Grimmauld Place. Minerva walked to end of the table and called for silence. "I've just learned what may be welcome news to some of you and may upset others. I want everyone to place their wands on the table in front of them and then I want your promise that you will not touch them till you are ready to leave the room.

Everyone at the enlarged table looked around; Hermione and Charlie were finally the first two to lay their wands on the table and promise. Arthur and Molly were right behind them; soon everyone had their wands on the table in front of them.

Minerva started talking, "Ummmm as you all know we never did find Professor Snape's body, when Hermione, Harry, Ron and Charlie went back to get it there was no sign of it except for the pool of blood. Well the reason we didn't find the body is that!" Just as Minerva said that a dark shadow moved out behind the door and stepped beside Minerva.

Hermione gasped and then fainted; Charlie grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Severus watched everyone else with hooded eyes; he knew the Potter brat would want to hex him.

When he saw that he wasn't going to be attacked he went to Charlie and helped him revenerate Hermione. "I take it you are ok Miss Granger," Severus asked.

Hermione nodded her head and then reached her hand out like she was making sure he was really there. "You really are alive, thank Merlin!"

Charlie laughed and then finally Severus let a small smile crack for just a second, "Yes, Miss Granger I am alive."

Minerva interrupted, "As you have all figured out now that the shock has worn off Severus is alive and well. I have informed him that he has been exonerated of all crimes thanks to Hermione and that he had also been awarded an Order of Merlin First Class. Now we need to figure out how we are going to re-introduce him to the wizarding world."

Severus was totally in shock when Harry stood up, "I think I should sit down with the Professor and Hermione and write up a statement. Saying something like I'm happy to announce that he is alive, maybe say something like he wasn't able to let anyone know he was alive till recently. I think the country on the whole would take it better from me then if he just showed up; unless Arthur wants to do it, sorry sir I kind of stepped on your toes."

Arthur smiled at Harry, "No I think Harry is right, the wizarding world as a whole will take it much better from him. I'll add a note to his statement about the fact that the Ministry is excited to have him back. That the potion knowledge that we thought had died with him is once again available to the world."

Hermione was still leaning on Charlie, still not able to take it in that Seveurs was alive. Hermione had been the only one to believe that he wasn't guilty of murdering Albus in cold blood. She had been the go between when he continued to feed the Order information about Voldermort and the Horcruxes.

The meeting broke up shortly after that with plans for Harry, Hermione and Severus to meet on Monday evening at Hogwarts to draft the statement and get it to Luna for the Quibbler to publish. As Charlie helped Hermione to her feet Severus approached them and asked if he could have a minute of their time.

The three of them walked into the Library then Severus sealed and warded the door along with casting a silencing charm. "Miss Granger I just wanted to take the time to thank you for all you did for me. I would have never survived and we would still be dealing with Voldermort if not for your belief in me."

Charlie was a little flabbergasted that Severus had actually thanked Hermione. "Severus, you don't need to thank me I should be thanking you, without your help I would have died from Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse. You also gave us the information and the sword to destroy the Horcruxes. I if anyone owes you a life debt."

Severus shook his head and looked at Charlie, "You better take good care of her, and she is a very special witch."

Charlie started to answer and then realized that Severus had seen what he had been trying to deny, he was in love with Hermione. "I will sir I promise you that. I just have to figure out how to let her finish her education and get me back to England."

Severus looked at Hermione, "What are you doing for your education?"

"I'm at Oxford right now studying potions and charms, I've talked to two different masters about apprenticing with them after my year of study but neither has accepted me. So if I can't find a Master I suppose I'll have to just plan on teaching instead of getting my Master's."

Severus was amazed that with all the negativity he had subjected Hermione too she wanted to be a Potion Mistress. "Miss Granger I would be honored to take you on as an Apprentice as soon as you complete your year of study. If you wish to do your apprenticeship with me I'd be happy to have the papers available on Monday night."

Hermione gasped, "Are you serious sir? I would love to apprentice with you, I'm amazed that you would even consider me. You have only taken two other apprentices."

Severus actually smiled at Hermione, "Yes I have but you are the best of the best you will make an amazing Potion Mistress and it would be my honor to help you gain your goal."

Charlie smiled at Severus and Hermione, "Well it looks like you got your life straightened out as far as your education goes now I just need to find a job closer."

Hermione looked at Charlie, "Are you serious are you coming back to England for me?"

Charlie nodded, "Severus saw what was in my heart before I even admitted it. Hermione I want to be closer to you I want us to get to know each other better and see if something can come of our attraction."

This time it was Severus's turn to smile, He was happy that the brightest witch of the age was going to be involved with someone that was her equal. He knew that the youngest Weasley was not good enough for her. But, he liked and respected Charlie, he was brilliant in his own way and would be able to not only talk with her in an intelligent way but he would teacher her that books and studying weren't everything.

Clearing her throat he interrupted the two of them, "I will see you on Monday Miss Granger, Charlie I'll keep my ears open for any positions that might come available. Good day to both of you."

Charlie shook Severus's hand and Hermione reached up and hugged him, which of course totally shocked and embarrassed Severus. Then the three of them walked out of the house and apperated to their respective homes.

Once they were back at the Burrow, Charlie pulled Hermione towards the Orchard. "Hermione, I will try every way I know to get back to England but it may take a while. Are you willing for us to try to manage a long distance relationship?"

"Charlie I've liked you since the first time I saw you, I will gladly deal with a long distance relationship. I think it was at Bill and Fleur's wedding that I saw you as a man I could fall in love with. I hope that you can find something closer but if you can't as soon as I finish my education, I'll start hunting for jobs in Romania."

Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms and soon the two of them were lost in each other. They probably would have stayed that way all night if Bill hadn't come looking for them.

"Ummm, Charlie, Hermione, ummm Mom sent me to find the two of you, she saw you apperate in and then disappear up this way."

Hermione hid her face in Charlie's shoulder she was embarrassed that Bill had caught them in such a heated kiss. Charlie on the other hand grinned at his older brother, "Ok Bill, we will be down in just a second."

When Hermione and Charlie walked back into the Burrow the twins started wolf whistling at them and Ron gave Charlie a dirty look. Molly on the other hand was thrilled; it couldn't have worked any better if she had planned it. Of course being Molly she embarrassed Hermione even further, "So when do I get to start planning a wedding?"

Hermione groaned and Charlie spoke up, "Mom we have just decided to see if we can work on a relationship, there isn't going to be a wedding. Well at least not until Hermione finishes school and one of us finds a job close to the other."

With that Charlie pulled Hermione up the stairs yelling back over his shoulder that he was going to get packed so he could head back to the Reserve.

Hermione walked Charlie out to the apperation point a few minutes later and kissed him goodbye. Charlie promised to try to make it back the first weekend in August and promised to write as often as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning Hermione met Katherine and told her that everything was ok. She also told her that she and Charlie were a couple.

The Potion class on Monday was very hard for Hermione because all she could think about was the fact that after Severus was welcomed back to the living she would be apprenticing with one of the greatest Potion Masters in the world. She day dreamed a little as she brewed; and the Professor had to speak to her twice when he came up beside of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor I was so into my brewing I didn't notice you were beside me."

"So I see Miss Granger, I asked you if you had ever brewed this potion before?"

"No sir, I guess that is why I was concentrating so hard. I've read about it but never actually had a chance to brew it."

The Professor seemed happy enough with her answer and moved on around the room; Katherine gave Hermione a funny look but returned to her brewing also. When the class was finished Katherine caught up with Hermione and linked her arm with Hermione's. "Hmmm, was it the potion or a certain red head Dragon tamer that had your attention in class?"

Hermione smiled she figured it was better for Katherine to think that she was dreaming of Charlie instead of Severus. "Well maybe, but I couldn't tell the Professor that I had a gorgeous hunk a man on my mind could I?"

The two girls laughed and headed to their next class together. Katherine started asking Hermione a ton of questions about Ron as they walked. Hermione answered them all for her and finally asked her why she didn't owl Ron.

Katherine seemed to think about it for a few minutes, "Well maybe I will, I really like him in case you can't tell."

Hermione once again laughed, "Oh I can't tell at all, no way could anyone tell."

Katherine pouted for a few minutes and then started laughing again. "Hermione you are terrible at sarcasm!"

The girls slipped into the back of the big lecture hall and quickly settled in and took notes. After lunch they separated and Hermione finished her classes before apparating back to the Burrow.

As soon as she arrived, Ron grabbed her hand and started asking her questions about Katherine. Hermione who still had a ton of homework plus the meeting with Severus and Harry that night was really not in the mood for Ron's twenty questions.

Finally as a last resort she pulled her wand on him and told him to sit down, "I will tell you this once and once only; Katherine is interested in you. If you want to know more than that, either go see her or Owl her I have too much work to do to play match maker for the two of you."

Ron gulped a little and then smiled, "Thanks Mione I'll owl her now!"

Hermione just shook her head and went up to her room flopped down on her bed and pulled out her work, hoping to get through a little of it before dinner. About an hour later Molly called up the stairs that dinner was ready. Hermione sighed and grabbed her wand and did a quick spell to straighten up her hair; grabbed her bag that had parchment, ink and quills in it. Running down the stairs she sat down and helped pass the food around the table. Ron and Harry were talking about the training that they had taken that day; something to do with tracking. Both of them seemed to be enjoying their Auror training. Arthur was talking to Molly about something Kingsley had told him and Ginny was listening to Ron and Harry.

Molly realized that Hermione seemed a little sad, "Hermione are you missing Charlie?"

Smiling a little sadly, Hermione nodded, "Yes I am and I'm not looking forward to trying to make this story for Severus and Harry sound good."

That turned all of the conversation to the news about Severus being alive. Ron was still calling him a Greasy Git and Molly was reprimanding him. Harry finally spoke up and told Ron to shut up, "If it wasn't for Professor Snape we would have never found all of the Horcruxes or had the sword to destroy them. Thank Merlin Hermione was smarter than the rest of us and figured out that Albus had ordered him."

Hermione realized that Harry had finally grown up and forgave Severus, "Harry, I don't know if I was smart or just too naive. But, in my heart I knew that Dumbledore trusted Severus and I knew that Severus loved him."

With dinner finished Hermione and Harry flooed into the Minerva's office. Severus was waiting along with Minerva for them.

Good evening Minerva, Professor Snape, Harry and Hermione said as they walked out of the floo. Minerva hugged both of her Gryffindor Cubs and Severus nodded to them both.

"Would you like tea before we start?"

They all agreed and then moved to the conversation area that Minerva had in her office to work on the press release. The four of them worked for the better part of an hour before they had a good working draft. While the other three chatted Hermione worked on a final copy, and then handed it to Severus to read over.

"This is excellent Hermione; it sounds like I couldn't come back without saying it outright. A lot is left to the reader's interpretation."

Hermione smiled it was unusual for Severus to call her by her given name in front of others, but for him to give her a complement was even better. "Thank you Professor I thought it did the same. No need for them to think that you might have been laying low."

Minerva grinned, "Very true Hermione and with the way you have Harry speaking it makes it seem like he found Severus, but yet again leaves it to the reader to decide."

The four talked for a little longer, and then Severus brought some papers out of his pocket. "If the two of you will agree Hermione and I have some papers that needs witnessed. I have offered Hermione an apprenticeship at the end of her education so that she can get her Mistress in Potions."

Minerva's eyes twinkled like Albus's used to, and clapped her hands; Hermione had never seen Minerva so excited. "Oh, Severus I'm so happy for both of you, Hermione you will be an amazing Potion Mistress."

Harry told Hermione congratulations and then asked, "I thought you and Charlie were going to try to get together."

"We are Severus gave me this option after the Order meeting and Charlie encouraged me to take it. He's trying to find work in England, if he can't when I finish my education I'll try to find work in Romania."

Minerva quickly stepped in, "Charlie is hunting for work in England? Really when was this decided?"

Hermione looked at Minerva, "Well on Sunday, Charlie and I are seeing each other and he wants closer so we don't have to keep a long distance relationship going. Do you know of a job?"

"YES! I need a new Care of Magical Creatures instructor and also a Quidditch coach. Charlie would be perfect! I'll send him an owl as soon as we complete your contract."

Hermione smiled at Severus and took the quill he handed her, she knew it would hurt when she signed her name since it was a binding magical contract it would be signed in her own blood. When Hermione finished signing the contract, Severus took the quill and signed his. Then Minerva and Harry signed their names with a regular quill. Severus made a copy of the contract for Hermione, Minerva and himself and called his owl to take the original to the Ministry of Magic to be recorded in the Apprenticeship office.

With the contract signed Harry and Hermione said their good nights and returned to the Burrow. Hermione still had a good hour of homework to do and she also wanted to get a letter off to Charlie. So she quickly said her good nights to everyone and retired to her and Ginny's room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the story about Severus broke in the paper. Hermione was surprised with how much everyone at school was talking about it. As soon as Hermione walked into her Potion class the Professor asked her if she knew about Severus.

"Yes sir, I have known since Sunday, and since you are my advisor I wanted you to know that I will be doing my apprenticeship with Professor Snape."

The Professor looked like a fish as he gaped at her; "You are doing your apprenticeship with Severus?"

"Yes sir we signed the apprenticeship contract on Monday night, it should be with the Ministry of Magic and recorded by now."

The Professor nodded and then moved to the front of the class to start. The class went fairly quickly and before Hermione knew it she was gathering up her books and leaving the room. Katherine caught up with her just as she reached the outside door.

"Hermione where are you off to so fast?"

"Hi Katherine, I just wanted to get to our next class before we had to sit in the front. How are you doing?"

"I'm great did Ron tell you he's taking me out on Friday?"

"No, I'm so happy for the two of you, so do you know where you are going?"

"We are going to the new restaurant that opened in Diagon alley and then we are going to go to a Quidditch match on Saturday. Ginny invited me to stay with all of you on Friday night. That's ok isn't it?"

"Oh of course, I would love to have another friend there." The girls hurried on and made it to their next class without having to sit in the front row.

Hermione was taking so many classes that she was swamped most of the time. But she wanted to try to finish as soon as possible. That way if Charlie couldn't find something closer or he missed his dragons to much she would be able to move on with him.

The two of them were exchanging letters about every third day. Charlie would send his owl Twany to her then she would send her owl Ragan back that same day. By the time Twany was rested she would send him back out with another letter for Charlie and then Charlie would send her a letter with Ragan.

Hermione was sitting in the cafeteria sipping on a cup of tea thinking of Charlie, today was the day he was going to talk to his director about taking a year leave of absence.

Charlie was sitting outside the director's office as Hermione was thinking of him. He was a little nervous he knew he had lots of time off coming to him but at the same time he didn't know if he was making the right decision.

Just as he was getting ready to get up and leave the director came out to greet him. "Hey Charlie I was surprised that you wanted to see me. I hope nothing to serious is wrong."

Charlie shook the director's hand and followed him into his office. "It's nothing really bad; it's just that I would like to take a year's leave of absence starting around Christmas. See I'm really interested in a girl back home and she's in college at Oxford."

"What our ladies man Charlie is going to be a one woman man? This must be some filly."

"It is, it's Hermione Granger."

His director gasped, "The Hermione Granger part of the golden trio with Harry Potter and your younger brother?"

"One in the same, I really care for her and I want to work on our relationship. I can't do that if I'm here and she's in London. She should be finished with the Oxford part of her education by the end of winter quarter; then she has a year of apprenticeship with Severus Snape before she sits for her Potion Mistress title."

"Snape is alive? I thought he was dead he made all of our Dragon potions I've been trying to find someone else to brew them for us. How in the name of Merlin did he come back to life and do you know him well enough to talk him into continuing to brew for us?"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at his boss, "Yes Snape is alive, and he was hurt pretty bad from the snake bite and just let us know he was alive. And yes I know him pretty well and Hermione knows him very well; she was his go between for the Order before we found out he was still on our side."

"Wow, sounds like the Granger girl is even smarter and braver then I had heard. Well I'll make you a deal I'll give you that year of leave if you will talk Snape into brewing for us again."

"What happens if he doesn't want to brew?"

"Well maybe he will give your girl friend his potion recipes and she can brew for us."

Charlie laughed, "So does that mean I get my year off even without him promising to brew?"

"Oh get out of here you know I'll give you the year off! Just make sure you let me know if you're coming back or not. You are my best Dragon handler; I would like to keep you."

Charlie went back to his tent and sent a Tawny out with a message as soon as he walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Hermione got the letter that Charlie had sent to her. She ran down to the kitchen to let Molly know that Charlie was going to be coming home at Christmas to stay till at least the end of the school year. Molly started crying as soon as Hermione told her. Then she just sat down and stared at Hermione; "my Charlie is going to be coming home."

Hermione laughed at Molly, and then hugged her; "Yes he's coming home, of course he will live at Hogwarts but that's so much closer. I know I can't wait until Christmas to see him; if you and Arthur will agree I would like to go see him after I take my NEWT's the end of August. I have two weeks off than and I would love to spend a week at the Dragon reserve and know more about his life. I need to see what it is that he loves so much; I want Charlie happy and if Dragon's are what makes him happy I need to know more about them. I don't know if he will be happy teaching; and if he isn't I want to know what I'm looking at for the rest of my life."

"Hermione I think that's a very adult decision, I'm not sure Charlie will be happy teaching either. He's loved Dragon's since he was a little tiny thing. I can remember when he was five years old telling his daddy that he was going to train dragons. He followed that dream and loves those beasts; I hope he can find happiness here in England. But, if he can't I'm sure you're a strong enough woman to follow him where you need to."

Hermione hugged Molly and then started crying also, "Molly I don't know if Charlie and I are going to end up together or not; I know he's extremely special to me. But, we need to find out if we can make it as a couple."

"I know for a fact the two of you are going to make it. I knew in my heart all along that you and Ron would never make it you were too different. But, you are Charlie are so alike and so different at the same time. You complement each other; you are all book learning and forget sometimes about fun, he's more learning by doing smart but also loves to have a good time."

Molly and Hermione sat at the table for a long time just talking, they lost track of time and soon the whole family was coming in with no dinner on the table for them. Harry told Molly not to worry and he apparated into Diagon Alley and picked up five large everything pizza's at the new pizza shop.

When Harry got back Hermione shared her news about Charlie, the whole family was excited! Ginny couldn't decide if she was happy or unhappy knowing that Charlie was going to be teaching during her final year.

After dinner Hermione excused herself and went upstairs and sent Charlie a letter, and then she worked some more on her NEWT revising and then finished up the papers she needed for the next day. Looking over the classes she needed to take to finish both potions and charms if she could work out the schedule; it was possible for her to be ready to start her apprenticeship spring quarter easily. The only problem she saw was that some of her classes might not be offered when she needed them. If that happened she decided that she would worry about the Potion classes and not the Charms. She could always work something out with Flitwick if she had to.

Feeling a little better about getting everything organized Hermione blew out the candle she was working with and crawled in bed; hoping she wouldn't be woken up when Ginny finally came to bed.

The following weeks ran together in a blink of an eye for Hermione; between her college classes and revising for her NEWT's she was always studying. The end of the summer session came and Hermione managed to ace all of her classes. She also managed to get O's on all of her NEWT's. Her fall quarter was going to be hell; she had 24 hours of classes. At least three classes every day and brewing labs on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. She was also going to try to pick up a Saturday only Charms class but had to get permission to take it.

Hermione was sitting on her bed on Friday; with her stomach in knots, this time tomorrow night she would be sitting in Charlie's tent. She still couldn't believe that she would be picking up an international portkey at the Ministry at nine in the morning. Ginny came in at sat beside her, "How are you doing? You look so scared that I'm afraid that you might throw up."

"Oh, Ginny I don't know if I should do this or not; I think I love Charlie but, am I taking this way too quickly?"

Ginny looked at her best friend and sister, "Hermione you are going to be fine, I see the way you and Charlie look at each other. You are both so in love with each other it glows off of you. Charlie loves you and he wants you to get your education; if you find it's too much for you to carry the kind of schedule you're trying to do let him know. He doesn't want you to make yourself sick; he just wants to be able to be close to you. He would be much happier if you took it slower and he had to wait to see you; as long as it made you happy and healthy."

Hermione hugged Ginny, "Thank you so much! I keep telling myself the same thing but it doesn't sound the same when I say it to myself." Hermione started giggling, "When did you get so smart?"

At seven the next morning Hermione gave Molly and Ginny a hug and told the boys goodbye. Her and Arthur stepped into the floo and in just minutes were stepping out of the floo in Arthur's office. Arthur walked Hermione to the international Portkey office and gave her a hug before watching her pick up her portkey and disappear.

Less than ten minutes later Hermione was standing at the portkey arrival area just outside the gates of the reserve. The first thing she saw was Charlie standing on the other side of the gate; Hermione quickly showed her paper work and then ran into Charlie's waiting arms.

Charlie led Hermione to the welcoming office of the reserve to get her checked in and make sure she had the proper equipment. Even visitors had to wear the equipment of a Dragon tamer when in the compound; they just wore a different color. As Charlie and Hermione were getting ready to leave the welcome center his boss stepped up to them. "Miss Granger welcome to our reserve; I hope you enjoy your time here."

Hermione and Charlie spent a few minutes talking to the director and then Charlie led her to his tent so that she could unpack and change into the proper clothes. The first thing Charlie did when they entered his tent was to pull Hermione into his arms and he snogged both of them senseless.

Hermione finally pulled back from Charlie and took a good look at him as she took a breath. "Wow! That is some kind of welcome!"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, I've wanted to do that to you for the last several weeks. I still can't believe you are here. I would have never thought Mom would ok you coming."

"Well she can't actually stop me I'm an adult and they aren't really my guardians; I was 17 when my parents were killed so I was of legal age in our world."

"I know but you love my parents and would never do anything to disappoint them if you could help it. I know you well enough to know that it would hurt you just as much as it would my parents if you upset them."

Hermione nodded, "Yes I do love them; they have taken me in and been my magical parents since my second year at Hogwarts. Now enough of this I want to see your dragons; and see what it is about this place that holds you here."

Charlie had Hermione change and then he led her out of the tent and towards the secured area of the reserve. The first place he took her was to the hatchling building. Charlie explained to Hermione about how they kept the eggs warm, how they turned them and then how they helped the dragons get out of their shells. Then he took her into the part of the building that had the newly hatched babies, Hermione like all women fell in love with the baby dragons.

Charlie had her put on sterile clothes and boots over her shoes and then took her into the pin with the new born babies. He let her feed one of the babies and then Hermione held some of the babies. Eventually Charlie made her leave the babies and took her on to see the older babies. Hermione never wanted to leave the little dragons she fell totally in love with them.

With Charlie dragging her, Hermione finally left the hatchling building and moved on to the teen building; these dragons were between 6 months and 2 years old. Some of them were almost big enough to move to the reserve proper; others had just been moved from the hatchling building. Hermione was amazed at how many people worked on the reserve and all of the different needs that reserve had.

Their last stop was to the pens and the open part of the reserve. Typically a dragon was only kept in a pen if it was sick, ready to lay eggs or was a new dragon to the reserve and the trainers were getting to know it. Charlie took Hermione over to a pen that was away from the others; "Do you recognize this dragon?"

Hermione looked closely and then gasped, "Its Norbert!"

"Yep, but we don't call her Norbert its Noreen now; Norbert was a girl, she's getting ready to lay eggs in the next few days. This will be her third time to lay eggs; last time we didn't realize she was ready and she took care of her eggs perfectly without us involved. So we are going to see if she will do it again this time. That's why she is in such a big pen and away from the rest of the pens."

Charlie walked over to the pen and got real quiet; Hermione wasn't sure what he was doing. But, she thought he must be talking to her. Soon he walked back over to Hermione; "Put your gloves on Noreen remembers you and wants to see you."

Charlie led Hermione over to the pen and Noreen leaned her head down and looked at Hermione. She then looked at Charlie and Hermione could tell they were talking mind to mind. "Noreen told me that I needed to mate with you; she says we are meant to be together."

Hermione smiled at the dragon and Noreen put her head over the pen rail and let Hermione touch her. Hermione touched her head and accidently had her bare wrist touch her; Hermione gasped, when her wrist touched Noreen she could read her mind. "Charlie when my skin touched her I could read her mind; I understood what she was saying."

"Take your glove off and touch her right here."

Hermione did as Charlie told her and she could hear Noreen's voice in her head, it was the most amazing thing. Noreen was happy and told Hermione she was a special lady and needed to take Charlie for her mate. Then she asked Hermione to tell Hagrid that she missed him and looked forward to someday see him again. She then went on to tell Hermione that she should finish her education and come back and live on the reserve.

Charlie was amazed that Hermione had already been able to talk with one of the dragons. They both told Noreen goodbye. Charlie took Hermione to the part of the reserve where the dragons ran free; Hermione watched as some of the other handlers took food out to the field. Standing on a ledge up on the wall she watched as the dragons came in. A huge Hungarian Horntail flew in and immediately Hermione met its eyes and was able to communicate with it. The dragon picked up its meal and carried closer to Hermione and watched her as he ate. When he had ate his fill; he came closer and talked to Hermione. "You are our Charlie's mate?"

Hermione nodded and then spoke in her head yes that she was with Charlie. The dragon looked at Charlie and started talking to him; "she is good for you Charlie. I hope that she will let you come back to us. I think she would be a great addition to our family here on the reserve."

Hermione laughed she couldn't believe that she could hear what the dragon was saying. "I think I love your reserve," Hermione spoke to the dragon. "I have to finish my education first so that I will have knowledge to help here. Once I finish my education Charlie and I will discuss coming back."

The dragon nodded its head at Hermione and then took flight and grew small in the distance.

Charlie took Hermione to the cafeteria and introduced her to his best friend Pete. As soon as the three of them sat down Charlie started telling Pete that Hermione had talked to Noreen and the Hungarian, which Hermione learned was named Truman. Pete took a long look at Hermione; "If you are already talking to the dragons I will take bets that the two of you will be back as soon as you finish your education. Very few people can talk to the dragons their first time around them. I only know two other people and one of them is the red head sitting next to you. The other is our director; you have an amazing gift I hope you don't waste it."

Charlie realizing that Hermione was getting just a little overwhelmed changed the subject and the three of them finished their dinner.

When Charlie and Hermione got back to the tent Charlie told Hermione she could either take the bed and he would sleep on the couch or if she didn't feel comfortable sharing the tent with him a friend of his said she would share her tent. Hermione looked at Charlie and then smile. "Charlie I want to wait until I'm married to make love to you but; if we can behave why don't we share the bed."

Charlie looked at her, "Hermione I love you with all of my heart if you don't want to make love till we marry I'll respect that. And yes I can share a bed with you and behave myself; it will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I can do it. Especially, if it means I get to fall asleep with you in my arms."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up to Charlie in the shower before dawn the next morning, when Charlie came out she asked him, "Do you always get up so early?"

"The dragon's get up at sunrise so we have to have them fed as soon as they wake. Life starts early here and we go to bed early because we are so tired."

"I can see that, do you eat breakfast before or after feeding?"

"After if you hurry and shower you can go with me I have the babies to feed today."

Hermione hurriedly showered and came out of the bathroom pulling her hair up in a messy bun and then sat down and pulled on her boots. Charlie whistled when he came back in the bedroom, Hermione had on a pair of well washed jeans that were very snug and a tight t-shirt. "Lady you look hot, grab your vest and gloves you will need them."

Hermione followed Charlie out into the darkness; they both said lumos and lighted their wand; as they got to the gate to the reserve proper they had to wait in line. "We will have to show our id, this just started we have been having some trouble with poachers."

Hermione followed Charlie into the hatchling building and quickly pulled on sterile clothes and boots. She then followed Charlie's instructions and mixed up milk and chicken blood for the newborns. When the mixture was completed the two of them carried large buckets into the pen and began feeding the babies. Hermione giggled when they climbed all over her getting to their breakfast. As the babies got their bellies full they just kind of dropped over in a stupor. Hermione sat with two Chinese fireballs laid on their backs on her lap in a full belly stupor.

Charlie looked over at Hermione with the babies in her lap and wondered what she would look like holding his child. At that minute he knew he was lost; he would have to marry Hermione he was head over heels in love with her.

The two of them laid the babies into the bed boxes that were scattered across the pen and went to clean up the feeding equipment and headed back out. They would have breakfast and then come back and clean the pens and put new bedding down.

Hermione was shocked when she walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, there were hundreds of people scattered around the big dining hall. What even surprised her more were how many girls there were and how many of them were in robes and dressy clothes. "Charlie what do all the girls in dress robes and dresses do here at the reserve?"

Pete answered for Charlie, "Those chicklets are support staff and medi witches along with a few of the big shots wives. The gals dressed like you are; are our friends they work with the dragons. "

Hermione laughed at Pete's answer, "Sounds like maybe you've not had luck with the support staff."

Pete growled; "they think they are too good for the likes of us; they know nothing about dragons and think because they have education we aren't any good."

Charlie started laughing, "Pete believe it or not Hermione is one of the educated, she's already completed a quarter of her college education at Oxford and has signed her apprenticeship papers in potions. She has more education then most of those gals except for the medi witches."

"Yeah but your Hermione can talk to the dragons and loves them. That bunch doesn't care at all about them it's just a job for them."

Charlie nodded, "unfortunately, that's the truth they really don't care a darn thing about the dragons."

Hermione finished eating and watched the other people scattered around the hall. She saw what Pete and Charlie were talking about; some of the girls were laughing at the way the dragon handlers were dressed. She also saw one pointing to her and knew that it was snide remarks coming out of her mouth. Hermione had read enough lips that she knew they were making fun of her dirty jeans and t-shirt with blood and milk on it from the babies. Hermione wasn't one to take people talking about her after seven years of Malfoy she didn't take much anymore; as the girl started walking by Hermione stuck her foot out and tripped the girl. Needless to say the dragon tamers all got a laugh out of it and the girl came up ready to hex.

Hermione had her wand out and ready to hex the girl before she could get her wand out. "Go ahead and try; I've fought death eaters you are nothing."

The girl took a good look at Hermione and realized that she meant every word she said. Then she took a second look at Hermione and gasped, "Your Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend. "

Hermione nodded; when the girl started trying to fawn over her she turned her back on her and sat back down beside Charlie. The girl continued to try to talk to Hermione, "look I don't want to talk to you please leave!"

Charlie knew that Hermione hated being fawned over and knew if the girl didn't leave soon that Hermione would hex her. Because he was afraid of that he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. When they finally got free of the girl; Charlie started laughing. "Come on beautiful don't let her ruin your day, we still have pens to clean."

Hermione laughed, "Do you think cleaning pens are something I should be looking forward to?"

The two of them showed their id's and entered the compound, Charlie showed her the easiest way to clean the pens and the two of them along with several other people worked together and made short work of the pens. Hermione was glad when they finished, Charlie had promised her that they could go see Noreen after they finished.

The two of them walked over to the pens and noticed that Noreen was lying down; when they got closer they noticed that she had three eggs lying between her front legs. Hermione smiled, "Oh Noreen you are taking care of your eggs." The dragon looked at Hermione's eyes and told her that she had laid them early that morning. She also went on to tell Hermione that she would take good care of her babies that they didn't need to take her young ones away from her.

Charlie was listening to the same conversation and then talked back to Noreen, "I'll let the other tamers know that you want to take care of your own babies."

Noreen nodded to Charlie and breathed a little fire on her eggs and turned them over. Charlie and Hermione walked her for a few more minutes and then told her bye.

Charlie stopped by the shack and let the handler on duty know what Noreen had said, so that no one tried to take her eggs. He also let them know that she was warming and turning her eggs and taking good care of them. Then the two of them went back to their tent.

At noon they would have to head back to the pens and feed the babies again; so they had about three hours to rest. Charlie explained that most of the handlers did their morning rounds ate breakfast and finished up their morning rounds then returned and slept a few hours.

The two of them pulled their boots off and sat on the couch talking while they rested. Hermione told Charlie about the fact that she would have 24 hours worth of classes next quarter and that she was going to try to get into a Saturday charms class. "If everything goes right I can be finished at the end of winter and start my apprenticeship in the spring."

"Mione please don't make yourself sick trying to get done quickly, I would rather it take you longer then making yourself sick."

"I should be fine I'll be busy but I won't do much but study, even when you get back you won't have much free time. You'll be the newest Professor so you will get stuck with all of the Hogsmeade trips and the hall monitoring. "

Charlie pulled Hermione closer to him, "I don't know if I will like teaching Hermione; I really feel bad about leaving the reserve. We are really short staffed and we are getting more dragons every day."

Hermione pulled Charlie down and kissed him, "I know you do and I can understand why you love the dragons. If you don't like it don't stay! I will get done as quickly as I can and I'll apply for a position here. I know that you use a lot of potions I've seen the medicine cabinet I'm sure it would be cheaper to hire a potion mistress then order them."

"Make sure you talk to Severus about the potions he makes for us. I know that the director wants me to talk to him about continuing to brew for us. And needless to say he charges a very hefty fee many of them he has invented for us."

Hermione nodded and laid her head on Charlie's chest. She was tired and it felt so right laying there. Just before 11:30 Charlie shook Hermione awake, "Hey beautiful we need to get up and head back to work. We've got some babies that will be getting hungry."

Hermione smiled at Charlie, "Oh I'm so tired, how do you do this day after day?"

"Well its four days on and three days off that helps a lot. If you can get through today and tomorrow I'm free the rest of your stay."

"Oh I can mange I went with a lot less sleep then this during the war I guess I've just got lazy."

Charlie laughed and the two of them fed the babies and then had lunch. After lunch Charlie took Hermione into town, they were finished for the day and he thought she would enjoy seeing a little of the local color. Hermione for her part loved the little wizarding town; it was colorful and instead of a lot of brick and mortar stores like Hogsmeade it had lots of stalls. Each little stall was full of perfumes, jewelry, clothes and even food.

The two of them strolled through the town and Charlie bickered with a couple of the stall owners for a bracelet that Hermione wanted for Ginny and some perfume for Molly. She also found a beautiful gypsy skirt for herself.

The two of them headed back to reserve after finishing their shopping, as they entered the compound Pete was coming towards them. "Hey Charlie your owl was sitting on your tent stake a little bit ago. I let him in the tent and made sure he had water."

"Thanks Pete we're heading that way now I'll see what's going on with him."

The two of them walked to the tent and found Twany sitting on the perch. Charlie pulled off the note and laughed, "It's from mom!

_Dear Hermione and Charlie, _

_I hope that Hermione is having a wonderful time. We miss having her here; I didn't realize how much I would miss her. Charlie you need to take good care of Hermione, don't let any of those dragons hurt her. The main reason I'm writing to you is that we have news here. Fred and George are both engaged, can you believe it they are still doing everything together. They are engaged to the Patil twins, should be interesting twin brothers marrying twin sisters. I love both of you and can't wait for you to come home._

_Love, Mom"_

Hermione laughed, "So the twins are engaged, that should make your mom happy."

"The only thing that will make mom happy is when all of us are married and have a house full of kids. Then she'll start on the grandkids to start marrying."

"Ummm Charlie you aren't wanting a houseful of kids are you?"

Charlie pulled Hermione down beside him, "No, I don't even care if we have any kids. I never really thought I'd get married. But, then I met you and well I fell in love."

"Charlie, we haven't even dated and we are already talking marriage. Do you think we are hurrying everything?"

"No why do you think that? I know we haven't had a traditional relationship; but, we have lived in the same house and fought side by side. I know you better then Bill knew Fleur."

"I know but sometimes it feels like we are doing things in a different order then the norm. But, with you living here and me in England it's a little hard to have a normal relationship"

"Well I'll be closer just before Christmas; Scotland is much closer then Romania."

Hermione nodded and looked up at the clock. "If we are going to eat we need to head to the dining hall."

The couple spent the rest of the week visiting local towns and seeing the sights around Romania. At least once a day they went out and checked on Noreen and her eggs. They also helped feed the babies even though they weren't on the duty."

By Friday Hermione was dreading leaving the reserve; she had made friends with most of the dragon handlers. She still didn't care for most of the support staff other than a couple of the medi witches. Friday night at dinner the handlers all gathered around Hermione and Charlie and had a small party with cake and ice cream for her.

Hermione felt like she was leaving her family behind when she got up on Saturday morning. She was supposed to catch the international portkey at noon; she didn't want to leave Charlie or the dragons.


	9. Chapter 9

Just before noon on Saturday Hermione gave Charlie a tearful goodbye and stepped up to the portkey that would take her back to England.  She felt like her heart was breaking when she looked over at Charlie.  Just as she seriously considered walking away from the portkey she felt the pull in her  
navel and in a short while was landing with a thump at the Ministry of Magic portkey office.

Molly and Arthur were both there waiting for her.  Molly quickly pulled her into a big hug and Arthur gave her a quick hug.  "Now Hermione tell us all about your trip.  How is Charlie, did you like the reserve, is he eating well, did you like the dragons?"

Hermione laughed at Molly, "Molly please one question at a time.  Charlie is fine he eats three meals a day in the dining hall.  He has lots of friends and the reserve is amazing.  I would love to live there.  Oh and I have to make sure to tell Hagrid that Norbert is Noreen and she misses him and hopes he comes for a visit."

Arthur got a kick out of that and laughed. "Well let's get you home and you can tell all of us about your trip.  Ginny was pouting when we left because she wanted to come meet you.  She's missed you."

The three of them went up to Arthur's office and flooed into the house. There were only three floos open to the Burrow now, it used to be you could floo in and out but after a crazy flooed into the house it was stopped; the floo in Arthur's office, the floo in Minerva's office and the floo at 12 Grimmauld Place were all that were attached. Since Arthur had become Minister of Magic a lot had changed at the Burrow.

It had been expanded and didn't look as ramshackle; it also had very strong wards around it.  Even stronger then during the war, only the immediate family could apperate into the outer wards and no one except for Arthur could apperate directly to the front porch.

Molly went through the floo first then Hermione and finally Arthur who had stopped at his desk to gather some work to do at home.  As soon as Hermione stepped out the floo she was pounced on by Ginny.  "I've missed you so much, do you know how hard it is to have a good conversation with this lot."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug and then stepped back, "I'm sure it's not easy, I've missed you to but I loved every minute of the trip.  The reserve is fabulous and I've got a ton of pictures.  OH and Ginny the baby dragons are so adorable I loved feeding them and playing with them."

Ron and Harry finally interrupted the two girls and gave Hermione a hug. Welcome home 'Mione they both said while hugging her.  Hermione missed the boys but she was already missing Charlie desperately.

Molly scurried around and got lunch on the table and then had Hermione tell them all about the trip.  As they ate Hermione told them all about Norbert and the babies.  About how huge the reserve was and also about being able to mind talk with the dragons.  They all looked impressed with that.

As Molly brought out desert Hermione pulled some packages out of her pockets and wandlessly unshrunk them.  Ginny knew that Hermione had been working really hard on the wandless magic but no one else did.  So not only did the wandless magic catch their attention but the gifts put them all  
over the top.

Hermione had gotten Ron and Harry, both a wizard chess set that was made up of different types of dragon's as the chess pieces.  Ginny had a new bracelet, Molly new perfume and Arthur had a new attaché case to carry his paper work in.  Hermione had also picked up gifts for Teddy, Victoria and  
the twins.

Molly told Hermione that everyone would be at the Burrow for lunch tomorrow so she could give them their presents.  Just as Hermione was helping Ginny and Molly pick up the table and start the dishes to washing the wards went off.

Hermione looked out the window to see Fred and George and the Patil twins walking up the walk.  The boys waved at Hermione and came sweeping in the kitchen the two of them sandwiched her into a big hug.  "So how is our big brother doing" Fred exclaimed and George finished the sentence, "and  
did you bring us anything back?"

Hermione laughed and tried to take a deep breath as they squeezed her a little tighter.  "You aren't getting anything if you don't let go of me." Hermione looked over at the Patil twins and noticed they didn't seem too happy to have their boyfriends hugging her.  When the boys finally stepped back she smiled at the girls, "Welcome to the family, Molly owled Charlie and I the night you guys got engaged."  The girls faces relaxed a little and Hermione took the next step.

"Now if these lugs you are engaged to will behave I have something for all four of you.  And an engagement present for each couple from Charlie.  Let me run up to my room and get everything, I'll be right back."

When Hermione came back down Ron, Harry, Ginny and the two couples were sitting at the table talking and sipping on cups of tea.  "Here we go, the larger present is from Charlie for your engagements and the smaller are from me."

The Patil twins opened their packages and found beautiful necklaces and the boys opened theirs to find special and hard to find ingredients to use for experimenting on new products.

Fred and George were impressed; Hermione had brought them dragon blood, scales and other hard to find and rare ingredients.  Of course this started another round of hug sandwiches for her.

When she finally got lose she encouraged them to open the gift from Charlie.  He had sent both couples protective charms for their houses; these were very rare and Romania was one of the few places that you could find them.

Both couples went Wow together.  Hermione was pretty impressed also, she hadn't seen what Charlie had gotten them he said it was a surprise.

"Wow I knew that he had put Pete out hunting for something but he wouldn't tell me what.  That's quiet an engagement present."

The whole group nodded and Fred spoke up, "Charlie is really a great guy, I'm glad the two of you have each other.  We had to make sure you became a Weasley."

Hermione scowled at Fred, "Who's to say I will become a Weasley I may just keep my own name.  Especially since I will be a Potion Mistress."

The boys all looked shocked and Ginny and the Patil twins just rolled laughing at the look on Fred, George, Ron and Harry's faces.  Ginny finally was able to take a breath, "I wish you guys could see your own faces.  Really Hermione has been known as Granger for her entire life she is also someday going to  
be extremely famous I just know it.  She's already set to apprentice with Snape and he's at the present time the best Potion Master in Europe. Knowing how smart Hermione is I can see why she would want to keep her name or maybe even hyphenate it. Now me when Harry and I marry I'm taking Potter  
no hyphenation or anything."

The group continued to visit for rest of the afternoon, Hermione took a few minutes to write Charlie a note and send it off with her owl.  As dinner approached Molly ran them all out of the kitchen, so they moved to the back garden to continue their conversations.  The boys took turns playing Chess  
with their new boards and the girls talked.

Hermione saw the Patil twins relax as the afternoon wore on and she finally asked about their wedding plans.  The two girls went into great detail, they said that their mother wanted them to get married in India but that they had both put their feet down and said no.

They went on to describe their dresses and Hermione started to tune them out.  She nodded where appropriate but turned her thoughts to Charlie and what he would be doing right now.  It helped being at the reserve because now when he told her about his day she knew what it looked like.

Ginny noticing Hermione's glazed look took up the conversation with the twins so that Hermione could continue to space.  When Molly called them to dinner, Ginny walked in with Hermione.

"So where did you go while the twins were going off on their wedding plans?"

Hermione was startled, "Was it that obvious?"

"No, but I've been friends with you since my first year, and I've shared the same room with you for many years."

Sorry I was thinking about Charlie and what he would be doing right now. I know sad isn't it?  But, Ginny I truly love the reserve and now I know he won't be happy teaching.  I hate knowing that he will be miserable for a year just to be close to me."

"Let him come for the year he can go back he just has a leave of absence and who knows he may actually like it.  He's never done anything but take care of dragons; this is his chance to spread his wings.  And besides that we have the twins wedding in the spring so he will be home for that."

"I guess but I know how sad I am to be away from the reserve and I was only there for one week.  I can't imagine how he's going to feel."

The girls sat down and continued to chat through dinner, after dinner the twins took their fiancée's home and the rest of the family settled in for the evening.

Hermione started reading her new textbooks that had came while she was gone.  Ginny watched Harry and Ron play yet another game of Chess and Arthur and Molly talked; just a typical evening at home.

***************

Meanwhile at the reserve Charlie was working with a new dragon they got in; helping to get him settled and getting to know him.  But, at the same time his mind was miles and miles away with Hermione.  He couldn't believe how lonely he was without her at the reserve.

Everywhere he went he thought of her, and the tent felt absolutely empty without her.  He could still smell her apples and vanilla sent on the pillows.  He took the jersey that she had slept in while at the reserve under his pillow because it smelled like her.

He honestly didn't know how he was going to be able to stand it till Christmas without her close.

Pete noticed that Charlie was lost in his own thoughts.  He was sure he knew what was wrong but didn't know what to do to help him.

"You miss that little thing of yours don't you Charlie?"

Charlie looked over at Pete, "That little thing has a name, Hermione.  And yes I miss her something terrible.  It feels like a piece of me is missing."

"You've got it bad; I know you are taking the year leave of absence to be closer.  Do you think you are going to be ok till Christmas?"

"Well I have to be, I know I'm going to be miserable away from the reserve but, I'm miserable here right now."

Pete just shook his head and followed Charlie to the dining hall. 


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week was long for Hermione she spent much of her time studying. Ron and Katherine became closer and the two of them double dated  
with Harry and Ginny several times.

Harry and Ron were very busy during the day with Auror classes, but they spent the evening with their girlfriends. Hermione was feeling more and  
more separated from her friends. She hated the feeling of moving away from Harry, Ron and even Ginny; they had been together continuously for the better part of the last two years.

It seemed like she spent more time with Molly and Arthur then she did with her friends. By Saturday Hermione was feeling very sorry for herself.  
Because of that she apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts.

She walked into the great hall just as lunch was finished. She sat and talked to Minerva and Severus for a few minutes, when Severus said he had  
tests to grade and needed to do some brewing for Poppy she asked if she could give him a hand.

Severus noticed that Hermione didn't look her normal cheerful self, so nodded his head and led the way to the dungeons. "Miss Granger you seem a little  
down today. Is your love life not going as you planned?"

Hermione laughed, "No sir Charlie and I are fine. Just a little out of it I guess and thought that you might appreciate someone else grading the  
dunderhead's papers."

Severus actually smiled at that, "Hermione if you will grade my 1st years papers I'll be happy to let you help me refine the new and improved wolfesbane.  
I'm hoping to eventually come up with a cure but so far no luck."

Hermione took him up on his offer and started grading the first year papers, half way through grading she looked up and groaned. "Sir, I now  
understand why you have a headache so much of the time, they truly are dunderheads!"

This of course made Severus grimace, "They can be rather horrendous. I'm just glad when you were a lst year I could save yours till last so I had at  
least one paper to look forward to. This year I'm afraid there is no such paper to look forward to."

Hermione held her hands to her heart and gasped, "Is this Professor Snape saying I was a good student. Be still my heart I might just pass out from  
the praise."

Hermione had worked closely with Severus long enough to now be able to tease him. They had become rather close in the closing days of the war;  
and she had been devastated when she thought he had died. For that mater Hermione thought that part of her depression had been tied to losing Severus; he had been the one that kept her focused during the last few months of the war. When ever she lost her bravery and really sunk into the fear of the war never ending he would bring her out of it.

Severus groaned, "I will never live the complement down I can see it now."

Hermione finished up the papers and moved to where Severus was brewing, they talked about different compounds and ingredients that might and might  
not work to improve the Wolfesbane. He went on to tell her what he had tried and what had shown some improvement and what had shown no improvement.

Before Hermione knew it the bell that announced dinner was looked at her watch in wonder, the two of them had been together for five hours and it seemed like minutes. Severus invited Hermione join them at the staff table for dinner and Hermione agreed; she had a nice meal talking with many of the Professors that just two short years ago had been her teachers. Hermione had always been very close to Minerva but while sitting at dinner she discovered that Rolanda Hooch was just as nice as Minerva. Hermione was starting to really look forward to spring when she would join the staff. Even if it would just be for a year she thought that she would enjoy the time with them. After dinner Hermione said her good byes to all of the staff, thanked Severus for letting her work with the potions and gave Minerva a hug and flooed home.

Hermione stepped out of the floo to find everyone at the dinner table still. Molly jumped up, "Where have you been? The last we knew you said  
you were going to visit Minerva and that was just before lunch."

"I'm sorry Molly I got talking to Professor Snape and I ended up helping him grade some papers and then we worked on an improvement to the  
Wolfesbane potion. I didn't realize the time so I stayed and had dinner at the school; and then flooed home."

Molly looked a little happier after she found out where Hermione had been. At least she didn't look like she was going to ground her for life. hermione told everyone good night and headed up to her room to study.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sunday that Ginny was to head back to Hogwart's came quicker than anyone expected. That Sunday morning Hermione woke to the sound of Ginny sniffling and packing the last of her school items into her trunk.

"Ginny why are you crying?"

"I don't want to go back to school; I want to start my life like the rest of you. But, instead I've got to go back to school and act like a good little girl. I fought in the war the same as the rest of you; I should  
have the option of taking my NEWT's and going on with my life."

Hermione got up and hugged Ginny, "I would give anything to be going back for my last year. But, I don't have that option I could either sit in classes at the ministry on revising or do what I already did and take my NEWT's. Go back and enjoy your last year, I know you and Harry plan to get  
married in the summer but take the time to make friends and enjoy your last year of freedom.

Don't go back with a sad face go back and plan to make the most of your final year. And remember you are going to be way far ahead of everyone else in your medi witch training because you are going to have this entire year with Poppy. And on top of that I should be back to the school by spring."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "I know you're right I'm just being dreadful; I know I should be happy. But, it's hard when everyone you have been with for six years won't be there. You know I've never been friends with many of the students from my own year. The only one I'll have will be Luna and she told me she might not come back."

Hermione hugged Ginny harder and tried to comfort her, "I know it will be hard but just keep your head up and I'll see if I can slip in a few more classes so I'll be back sooner. In the mean time work with Poppy I bet you will find you will enjoy your time more than you think."

Hermione levitated Ginny's trunk down the stairs and sat down with her and the rest of the family for breakfast. Ginny had been given the choice of flooing into the school or taking the train, she had finally decided last night that she would take the train. So just as they finished breakfast a ministry car pulled up and the whole family crowded in to see Ginny off.

When they got to Kings Crossing all Hermione could think of was she wished she could go with Ginny. She had really hoped that they would be able to go back and finish their final year. But, because of the damage done to the castle; it was decided that it would be best for anyone that missed  
last year or failed to sit their exams to do the program through the ministry.

Fred and George were levitating Ginny's trunk into the train when Hermione realized she was day dreaming. Ron was standing beside Harry who was holding Ginny as she cried. Hermione realized that there were auror's all around them, she supposed so that Arthur would be safe and so Harry wouldn't be mobbed. It had gotten to the point that Harry always had to wear a glamour when he went out and it was almost that bad for Ron and Hermione. At least at college she was ok; most of them were too busy studying to bother her.

Ginny released Harry as the train gave the next to last warning; she gave Ron a hug and then turned to Hermione. "I expect to see you as soon as possible I hate leaving you behind."

Hermione hugged Ginny really hard, "I promise I'll finish as quick as I can and you will have Charlie after Christmas break."

Molly and Arthur gave Ginny a quick hugs and Hermione saw Fred and George slip some things into Ginny's hand as they hugged her. Smiling Hermione slipped her arms around Fred and George as they stepped back, "Not giving Ginny treats to terrorize the school with are you?"

"Who us?" they replied together.

Hermione just smiled she knew darn good that Ginny would be in a constant supply of their goodies. Fred and George had finally taken their NEWT's and did amazingly good on them. But, they were still remembered at the school for their final act in their sixth year. There was even still a small swamp in the hall that they left. Minerva had told Hermione she didn't know if she would ever clean it up.

As the train pulled out of the station the Weasley family surrounded by Auror's left the train station. Arthur and most of the Auror's apparated away down one of the nearby alley's while Molly and the rest of them got back in the car to head home.

Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione on the way home with their arms around her. Harry finally spoke, "I'm really going to miss Ginny, it won't be the same without her at home."

Hermione nodded, "I won't know what to do sleeping in a room by myself, we've shared that room since I started coming to the Burrow in my 2nd year. I've never stayed in the room alone."

Molly smiled at them, "Well you will soon be moving to Hogwarts to finish your Potion Mistress and then you and Charlie will be together. Before Arthur and I know it all of our children will be gone. It doesn't seem possible I put Ginny on the train for her last year. It seems like yesterday I put Bill on for the first time."

Fred and George who were sitting beside their mother put their arms around her. Fred spoke up, "Hey mom look at it this way; you will soon have all of your kids married and you can help us raise our kids!"

"Yeah, we won't have to pay babysitters we'll just dump all of them on you and dad," George cackled gleefully.

Molly reached over and smacked both boys, "I've raised my children I will love having the grandkids but I think it's about time your father and I found some time for us. So you can pay for a babysitter I'll have you know."

Hermione had to laugh both Fred and George looked like they had been totally shot down. "Hey don't look at me I'm not going to watch your two's monsters! They will not have a chance to be normal with the two of you for dads."

Everyone burst out laughing when Fred fell to the floor holding his heart. "Oh, to think my own sister would say something like that. I'm just going to die."

When the car pulled up to the Burrow everyone was still laughing. Hermione led the way into the house to find Arthur already back from his trip to the Ministry. But, what really shocked her was to find Bill and Charlie sitting at the table with their dad.

Hermione gasped, "Charlie!" and Hermione flew into his arms when he stood up and opened them. "What are you doing here I didn't think I would see you till Christmas?"

"I'm just in for a few hours; Dad needed some information on Dragon's so the director was nice enough to send me to bring it. I have to go back tonight."

By this time the whole family was in the house and Molly was hugging Charlie along with Hermione. Hermione finally was able to get free of Molly so she could breathe.

Molly as always started fixing a big meal, if her family was in the house she was going to make sure their bellies were full. Hermione sat down next to Charlie at the table and listened as Arthur, Bill and he discussed the information that Charlie had brought with him from Romania.

Fred and George were surprisingly quiet and interested also. Harry and Ron were already behind with their auror studying so they had brought their books down to try to get some studying done and still keep track of what was going on. Hermione got up and fixed a big pot of tea and gathered some scones out of the tin to help everyone hold off hunger pangs till Molly finished with dinner.

Charlie was deep into the talks with his dad and Bill but took her hand after she placed a cup of tea in front of him ready to drink. Hermione had quickly found out that Charlie had a sweet tooth and liked three cubes of sugar in his tea with a slice of lemon. While Hermione never took sugar and very rarely took lemon.

The men continued to talk for the better part of two hours, they finally stopped when Molly started levitating bowls of food onto the table.

Molly had out done herself she had made Sheppard pie, fresh garden peas, a big tossed salad out of the garden and a strawberry pie for desert. Everyone complemented her on the outstanding meal. ermione knew that she would miss Molly's cooking almost as much as she would miss the family when she headed into her new life.

After dinner Molly shooed Charlie and Hermione out of the house so that they could spend some time together. Bill said his goodbyes and headed home and the twins went to pick up their fiancées so they could have some time together. Ron and Harry had actually picked their books back up and  
spread them out on the table to study. Hermione was amazed that they were actually working on studying.

Charlie sighed as he put his arm around Hermione and lead her towards the pond, to what he thought of as their place. "I've missed you, the reserve is lonely without you there."

Hermione moved in closer, "I've missed you even with the whole family around it seems like I'm alone. It's going to be really hard to be apart until Christmas isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it is, but at least once school starts you will be too busy to do much but study."

"That's true oh and I talked with my Charms advisor and she got me in two Saturday classes so I should be able to finish up both Charms and Potions by the end of winter. They are offering two classes winter term that will be potion brewing classes so that will let me finish up them both. I'll be busy but I can let Severus know by the middle of this coming term if I truly will be there for the start of spring term."

"Hermione please don't overdo, I really would rather wait an extra term then have you burn yourself out and get sick."

Hermione lifted her face up and pulled Charlie's down for a kiss, "I promise no burning myself out."

Charlie grinned down into Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes and smiled, "you better not I'll be one very angry guy if I come home and find you sick."

Hermione laughed up, "I'm sure you would be but it's not going to happen. Oh and while I'm thinking about it I talked to Seveus last weekend; he's supposed to contact your director. He said until I started apprenticing he would continue to brew but after I've started he's going to turn it over to me."

"Well that's good news at least we will be able to keep our guys healthy. Oh and Noreen has three little ones with her now. She's letting us help feed them but she's taking care of them. It's really cute she has become really laid back and will let just about anyone do what they want to her. But, Pete and I are the only two that can get close to the little ones."

"Oh, can you get some pictures for me, and tell her I'm really proud of her and can't wait to meet her little family."

Charlie pulled Hermione closer and started kissing her; soon the two of them were lost in their own haze. Neither wanted to end the snog feast but both knew that they were running out of time. What finally brought them out of their haze was Ron laughing at Harry's very embarrassed face.

Ron razzed Harry all the way back to the house about turning green when they found Charlie and Hermione locked together. Needless to say Hermione was redder then Ron's hair at the kidding. Charlie told his mom and dad bye and then had Hermione walk him out to the edge of the wards. He gave her one last long kiss and then apparated away.

Hermione walked back into the house more depressed then she had been earlier in the day after seeing Ginny off. Molly took one look at Hermione's face and fixed her a big cup of hot chocolate with lots of mini marshmallows.

"Here Hermione sit down here and drink your cocoa and we will have a good old gab feast. Just think that starting tomorrow you won't have time to miss Charlie. My goodness you are taking so many classes I don't know how you are going to keep up."

Hermione knew Molly was trying to make her feel better but, it seemed like nothing had been right since the beginning of the war. Everything she wanted to do with her life seemed to go wrong. But, she couldn't let Molly know that, and too many people had gone out on a limb for her to throw up her hands and run to the reserve. So she had only one choice get through this as fast as she could so that she could be with Charlie.

Walking up to her room later that night Hermione new her heart had made its decision. She would never be happy without Charlie and more importantly she wanted to live on the reservation. That is the only place she had felt at home in a long time.

As Hermione crawled into bed her thoughts turned to the reserve and hoping that Charlie managed the apparation without any trouble. Long range apparation was never easy and he had been tired on top of that.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up just as the sun was starting to color the sky on Monday morning. Since she was awake she went ahead and got up took her shower and went down to start tea for the family.

After she got her cup of tea Hermione walked out and sat on the old porch swing and watched the sun come up. She was still missing Charlie and knew that he would be feeding the dragons this time of the morning. After watching the sun rise Hermione went back in the kitchen she found Molly drinking her first cup of tea of the morning while she had sausage frying in a skillet.

Molly thanked Hermione for starting the tea and asked her if she felt any better.

"A little, I was just sitting on the porch thinking about the reserve it would be in full swing by now. The dragons would all be fed and most of the crew would be at breakfast already. Then the reserve would quiet down till about 11 when it would move back into full swing till nightfall. It's a really good life Molly, you would be proud of Charlie. He's the lead over three different crews; he is the best of the best."

Molly smiled at Hermione, "It really makes me feel good to hear you talking about the reserve. I worry that he's all alone over there; and want to come home."

"Molly it's a very special place, at the same time I think it's one of those places you either love or hate. The life is rough there is no doubt about that. But, at the same time it's special, Charlie does what is called mind talking to the dragons; surprisingly I could do it also. You can actually hear the dragon's thoughts and they can hear yours. They understand so much, but they also have their own opinions. The one old fireball Truman told Charlie that he needed to take me as his mate. That we were meant for each other and I heard him."

Molly laughed a little girl laugh and Hermione started laughing at Molly. "Oh it sounds like Charlie has a dragon that tries to be Albus!"

Of course this had both of them laughing, "Oh Molly that's the first time I've heard his name that I've not wanted to cry. It's wonderful to think of him with fond memories instead of sadness."

Molly got up and checked her sausage and set her batter and skillet to making pancakes as she sat back down and poured herself another cup of tea. As the two of them were sitting in silence thinking of those they had lost Arthur came in freshly showered and in his robes ready to head to work.

"Hermione you are up early, it's usually just Molly and I at this time of the morning."

Hermione smiled at Arthur, "I woke up early thinking about what Charlie would be doing. I couldn't back to sleep after thinking about the fact that he would be feeding and then getting ready to head to breakfast."

"Charlie was telling me last night that they start before day break then have breakfast and finish up around nine when they take a couple of hours of rest again. Seems strange to break a day up like that but I suppose you have to work the hours the dragons need you."

Hermione nodded and Molly got up and handed both of them a plate of pancakes and sausage. Molly looked at Hermione, "What time does your first class start today? And when should I expect you home?"

"My first class is at eight and my last class gets out at six. I hope since it's the first day they don't assign a lot of work. If I'm going to be much later than 6:30 I'll send my Patronus to let you know."

Molly nodded and flicked her wand to set more pancake batter to mix; she heard Ron and Harry starting to move around up stairs. "Sounds like all of you will have a busy day today. Me I'll pick up the house and then I just might go to Diagon and see about picking up a new set of robes for the Ministry Christmas Ball."

Arthur nodded, "If you go in see about a new set of dress robes for me also. It seems like I spend more time than ever needing dress robes. I like being Minister it's very interesting but I sure hate having to spend all this money on robes. I guess I should be happy we now have the money to do it."

Molly nodded, "It was especially nice being able to send Ginny off to her final year with all new robes. She's never had that before; it made me feel really good for our little girl."

Hermione smiled, Ginny had worn a lot of her hand me down robes over the years. As she had outgrown her robes she had washed them and passed them on to Ginny. Hermione was just glad that she was able to get by with the money from her parents. Thinking of that she brought up something that had been bothering her. "Molly, Arthur would you please allow me to at least pay a little something towards the food bill? I've stayed here for so long and I have never helped out with the cost."

Arthur stood up like he was angry, "We would never expect you to pay to stay here. What are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Arthur it's just that I've stayed here so many times and now I'm living here full time. It doesn't seem right that you have to feed another mouth. I mean Harry and I have both moved in and you have done everything for us. I just wanted to help out a little I didn't mean to make you angry."

Molly hugged Hermione, "Oh dear you didn't make us angry, we just don't want you to pay us for our love. And even if you feel like you haven't contributed you have, how many years did you provide Ginny with her robes and I would like a dime for every time you made sure Ron didn't fail a class. He wouldn't be where he is now if not for your making him study.

No dear you are one of our children, and you will always be welcome here no matter what! You worry about your classes and don't worry your head about the budget. Since Arthur made minister we have more money then we know what to do with its really nice."

Arthur nodded as the two boys came down the stairs in their black with red trim auror training robes.

Harry smiled, "Molly something smells really good, it woke me up from a sound sleep."

Molly smiled at Harry, "I sometimes wonder about the two of you I think if I ever needed to wake you up for an emergency I would have to cook something."

Ron nodded, "Sounds about right mom!"

Arthur laughed at the boys and gave Molly a kiss goodbye and told the rest of them that he would see them later. Hermione had her mouth full of pancakes so just waved, and Ron as always just talked around the big mouth full of sausage. "See ya later da!"

Hermione and Molly both scolded Ron for talking with his mouth full, and as usual he just shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating.

Hermione finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink and started it washing, then she grabbed her bag and told everyone good bye before apparating to school.

Arriving in Oxford Hermione headed to Katherine's flat where she had made arrangements to meet before their first class.

Katherine was just finishing her breakfast as Hermione knocked on her door. The two girls hadn't seen each other for the better part of two weeks so it was nice having a little time before class to catch up.

Katherine told her all about the date on Saturday night with Ron, they had met up with the twins. From what Katherine told her Hermione took it that the Patil twins hadn't been real friendly towards her until they were sure that she wouldn't try to take one of the twins.

"I know the night that I got back from seeing Charlie they were at the Burrow and they weren't real friendly towards me at first. I think they are a little jealous. Of course they are the first to ever get rings from the boys. The twins have dated a lot but they have never looked at settling down before."

"I'm not sure that I would call anything they do settled down. They were pretty wild at the club; and they slipped something in Ron's fire whiskey that made him have bubbles coming out of his ears for the better part of an hour."

Hermione laughed until she was gasping for breath, "Oh that sounds so much like something they would do. They used to test their stuff on first and second years at Hogwarts I was always on them about it."

Katherine just shook her head, "They are interesting to say the least. Now I know you love Charlie and that he's a dragon tamer and I've met Ginny and think she's fabulous but what about the other brothers?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "Let's walk towards class while I tell you a little bit about the family. Bill is the oldest you meet him that time you came to Sunday dinner he has the wife that's half veela; Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts. Next is Charlie like you said you know I love him; he's a dragon handler he's over three crews in Romania and he will be coming back at Christmas to take over teaching care of magical creatures at Hogwarts.

After Charlie comes Percy, he ummmmm well he got in a mess during the war, he was a death eater; he wasn't involved in any killing or anything like that and at the last minute he switched sides. But, he's still not accepted real well by the family.

Then you come to Fred and George, they left school in their sixth year and never returned. They did recently sit their NEWT's so they now have a diploma. They have been pranksters all their lives but like everyone but Percy they are war heroes. When they left the Hogwarts they left their own memorial; their next to last act was to leave a huge swamp in one of the corridors. After Umbridge left the school in disgrace and Albus took back over Minerva vanished all of it but a small puddle. It now has a plaque and says in memory of Fred and George Weasley.

Last but not least are Ron and Ginny and you already know both of them pretty well. They both fought in the war, Ron and I were always best friends with Harry and Ginny has been in love with Harry since she was ten years old."

Katherine was awfully quiet for the rest of their walk, finally just before they walked into the class she spoke up. "I can't imagine the pain the family must have felt having one of their own with the death eaters. It must have torn the family apart; from all I know from reading the war reports and what I've learned since the Weasley's were at the center of the war."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, the Weasley's were very involved in the war; sometimes it felt like Harry, Ron, I and the Weasley's were the biggest portion of the fighters. Don't get me wrong there were hundreds of heroes. But, we were all Order of Phoenix members and we were part of the so called inner circle; so many times we were involved when no one else was. There is only one person alive today that gave more to the war effort then the Weasley's and that Severus Snape."

"Hermione I know you don't like to talk about the war, but have you ever thought about writing a book. You lived so much of the war being right in the middle of it. From what Ron and the twins said the other night; the war would still be going on if not for you believing in that Mr. Snape."

"Professor Snape is a great man who has not been given the honors he deserves. And like I told the family the other night I don't know if I was naive or just too stupid to know better. But, I trusted Professor Snape because I knew that Dumbledore trusted him. I made a decision and lived with it; luckily it was the right decision. And as far as a book goes, I don't want to relive the war I'll leave that to someone else."

Katherine nodded, "I am sure that it is still too soon for you. But, I really think that someone needs to do it, just like the muggles wrote about Hitler I think someone needs to write about Voldermort."

Hermione nodded and then moved to her seat. Just as she was ready to talk to Katherine again the Professor entered and the two of them were busy taking notes for the next hour.

When the first class ended Hermione gave Katherine a quick goodbye and sprinted across the quad to her next class. She knew she wouldn't see Katherine again until the last class of the day.

The rest of the morning found Hermione working on changing a common every day charm into a new and improved charm. After the Charm class ended Hermione grabbed a sandwich from the Deli and headed to the library. She needed some books for a paper she needed to write for Charms and then she had to head to her theory of potions class.

By the time her last class convened at five and Hermione was dragging. She had two papers to write and her charm to finish along with facing a two and 1/2 hour brewing class the next morning. She knew it was going to be a long night; and she still had this lecture class that went with the brewing tomorrow.

Hermione settled in a seat and just as she pulled out her book she heard Katherine calling her name. She looked up and waved to Katherine so she would see her.

Katherine dropped in the chair next to Hermione, "Wow I'm tired, and I've been in the library all afternoon."

Hermione nodded, "So am I, and I still have a couple of hours of homework to get through. I have a feeling I won't be resting much this term."

Katherine smiled as the professor had them pull out their books and he began lecturing them on the potion that they were going to be working on the next day. This class was going to be their first in experimental potions. Hermione was ever so glad that she had worked a little with Severus over the weekend. He had given her a little bit of preview on how to experiment with changing current potions and also some information on inventing new potions.

Hermione hoped that she could get to the school on Saturday or Sunday to spend some more time with Severus. He was fascinating to work with and she had learned so much on Saturday, and the fact that he agreed to work with her anytime she had free thrilled her.

Pulling her mind back to the lecture Hermione finished up her notes and glanced at her watch, fifteen more minutes and she could head home. Katherine seeing her glance at her watch grimaced and then continued her notes also.

When the class ended Katherine told Hermione good bye and the two friends separated; Katherine heading to her flat and Hermione heading to the Burrow.

When Hermione got home she found the family settling into dinner; realizing she was starved Hermione dropped her bag in the corner and moved to her seat. Molly had out did herself tonight; there was beef wellington, asparagus, baked potatoes and fresh peach cobbler for desert. By the time dinner was over everyone was groaning and trying to figure how to unfasten their pants.

Hermione flicked her wand and the table cleaned its self and the dishes started washing themselves. Molly smiled, "Thank you I think I am to full to even raise my wand."

Harry and Ron groaned and Harry spoke up, "I have so much stuff to study and after that great meal I just want to go take a nap."

Hermione knowing she had several hours of work levitated her bag over to where she sat and began pulling books and parchment out. "You aren't the only one, I know I have at least 3 hours of work and that's not counting the charm I need to finish up tonight."

Molly asked, "What charm are you working on?"

"Well we had to take a simple household charm and improve it. I've been working on one that does the dusting but I want it to actually move the items and dust the item and the shelf or table before putting everything back the way it was."

"Oh, when you finish that I would love to try it."

Hermione smiled, "If I get it working right you will be the first to get to use it."

Molly smiled, "It amazes me that you are trying to do Potions which is one of the hardest studies there is and also Charms. I read in Witch Weekly that a true Charm Master works with two wands at a time is that right?"

Hermione nodded yes, "I need to make time to get to Diagon alley to get another wand. According to our instructor it will need to be specifically to our non-dominate hand. From what I've read the wand for your other had is even harder to find then your original wand."

Hermione was soon absorbed in her books, looking up once she found Ron and Harry sitting on the other side of the table deeply involved in their studying also. Taking a minute to notice Hermione was shocked!


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week was brutal; Hermione was in class all day and spent most nights studying. By Saturday she was exhausted she was very happy that she didn't have the extra Charms class that weekend. The instructor had decided to do it every other Saturday and make it an al day class instead of every week for ½ a day.

Hermione slept until eight which had become sleeping in for her. As she crawled out of bed she could hear the family down stairs; and decided to just pull on a robe for breakfast instead of showering first. As she walked down the stairs she was amazed to see Percy standing in the door way. "Good morning Percy."

Percy nodded to Hermione; he had a hard time accepting that Granger and Potter were welcomed in his family's home and he had to knock and be invited in. Percy watched as Hermione walked over to the stove picked up a plate and filled it full of breakfast. His anger was building as he watched the mudblood help herself to whatever she wanted while he was left standing and not even offered a cup of tea. Lost in thought about what he would do to the mudblood when he got a chance he didn't hear his father walk up behind him.

"Percy here is the information you needed."

Percy turned around, "Thank you, I appreciate you taking the time to gather the information for me. Is mother around I would like to visit with her if possible?"

Hermione watched Arthur and Percy out of the corner of her eye, she knew Molly didn't want to see Percy, it killed her that he could have turned against the family. Hermione also knew that Bill and Charlie still didn't trust Percy; they thought he turned to the light just to save his own hide.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Percy your mother would rather not talk to you."

Percy blew up at this, "You let that mudblood live in your house and eat your food but you won't let your own son see his mother!"

Arthur was angry immediately, "Don't you ever use that name in this house. Hermione is a member of this family and she has every right to be here. You gave your rights up when you turned to that monster. I can see that the only reason you came back to the light was to save your own ass. You still believe in the bigoted blood issue. Well I have news for you; I will see to it that you never have a chance to see any of this family again. I want you to leave this house and never come near it again."

Percy realizing that he had stuck his foot in his mouth tried to apologize, but Arthur wouldn't listen he grabbed Percy by the neck and marched him out the back door and to the end of the wards. Then he quickly waved his wand so that Percy could never enter the wards again without permission.

When Arthur came back in he found Molly and Hermione setting at the table. "Hermione I'm so sorry you had to be subjected to that. Percy is no longer a member of this family; I should have taken that stand a long time ago."

"Arthur please don't make that decision because of what he said. I'm sure he was just upset and didn't really mean it. I can't stand to see your family separated; they are too important to you."

Molly shushed Hermione, "Percy was raised the same as the rest but something wasn't ever right with him. He has always had strange ideas; I don't feel comfortable around him. He makes me feel on edge and like he is just waiting to pounce on someone. I think Arthur is right we need to cut our ties; it's one of the hardest things a parent can do but at times you have to make the decision."

Hermione was very sad, "I don't know what to say to the two of you; I can't even begin to know what the hurt must be like. I just don't want you to make the decision because of what he called me. I have been called it so much that it no longer fazes me."

Arthur nodded, "I am sure you have, it has been a hard life you have dealt with growing up. You and Harry have both grown up with a different life style than any child should have had to deal with. I'm amazed at the wonderful young people that you have both become, and I'm so happy that you are both part of our family."

Harry had walked up behind Arthur just as he started speaking when he stopped Harry put his arms around Arthur and hugged him. "Dad and that is what you are to me, I don't think I would be half the person I am without you and Mom! You have been the best thing that ever happened to me."

By this time all of them were in tears of course Ron came stumbling down the stairs and broke it all up. "What in the world is everyone crying about come on its breakfast time and we have the whole day to enjoy ourselves."

Hermione groaned, "Holy Merlin do you ever think of anything but your stomach and fun?"

Ron started to answer Hermione with his mouth full, but Hermione waved her hand and shut his mouth before he could.

Once he swallowed Hermione took the spell off of him, "Shit 'Mione why did you do that. I 'bout choked."

Molly laughed at the look on Ron's face, "Hermione I want you to teach me that spell maybe we can teach him manners with that if no other way."

Hermione smirked, and Ron started whining while Harry and Arthur just laughed at the look on Ron's face. Harry finally caught his breath, "Hermione's been warning you for years not to talk with your mouth full, and now that she's so good with wandless magic you better be careful!"

The five of them sat and chatted while they finished breakfast, Molly finally asked them all what they had planned for the day. Molly and Arthur both had meetings at Madame Malkin's for fittings on their new robes; so Hermione decided to tag along and see about getting her extra wand. Harry and Ron had decided to see if they could get up enough friends to have a match of Quidditch so they were also going into Diagon Alley.

So after breakfast they all cleaned up and apparated to Diagon Alley, Harry and Ron headed to WWW to see if Fred and George could take some time off. Arthur and Molly went for their robe fittings, and Hermione went to Olivanders to see about getting a second wand.

Hermione loved the magic of Olivanders and she was so happy that he had survived the war. Stepping into the shop she wasn't surprised to see that he was already expecting her. "Miss Granger it is so good to see you. I take it you have come for your second wand; have you practiced any wand movements with your left hand?"

Hermione was always amazed at Mr. Olivander he always knew everything, "Yes sir I am here for my second wand and yes I have practiced with a practice wand. My professor told us we needed our actual wands by the end of the following week so I thought today would be a good day to get it."

"Yes well as I'm sure your aware the second wand is always much more difficult than the first. Let's hope that we can find the right one for you. It can't be made out of the same material as your first, so let's try birch and holly first."

Hermione tried the wand and nothing happened, they worked through wands for the next hour and 1/2. Hermione was beginning to get frustrated when Mr. Olivander seemed to have an idea. He brought out an ebony wand with dragon heartstring it was 8 inches long and when Hermione touched it, she felt the magic. It felt more a part of her then her old wand.

Mr. Olivander stared for a few minutes as the wand attached it's self to Hermione, "Very interesting I only know of one other who has an ebony and dragon and that gentleman is a Potion Master."

Hermione smiled, she knew exactly who had a wand just like this, "Professor Snape's wand is Ebony and Dragon Heartstring. "

Olivander nodded, "Yes, Miss Granger it is."

"Mr. Olivander did you know that I'm going to be marrying Charlie Weasley; and that I can mind talk to dragons?"

At this Mr. Olivander was very amazed, "Really Miss Granger that is very interesting no wonder the dragon heartstring was so attracted to you. From what I know mind talking is even rare in dragon handlers. Many are able to read the dragon's actions but very few are actually able to talk with them. When did you discover your gift?"

"I visited the dragon reservation this summer and spent a week with Charlie. I discovered it while there, they are amazing animals."

"Miss Granger, I think that you will find that this new wand is even more powerful than your old one, but remember it will work best in your left hand."

Hermione nodded, then paid Mr. Olivander for the wand and went to see if the boys were still at WWW.

Hermione found the guys and visited with them and the twins for a while then she met Molly and Arthur as they were leaving Madame Malkins. "Molly, I think I'm going to go out to Hogwarts and see Ginny and possibly talk Professor Snape into letting me help him for a while. If I'm going to be later than eight I'll let you know."

Molly nodded and watched as Hermione turned down an alley so she had room to apparate. A few minutes later Hermione was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. She decided to try her new wand out and produced her otter Patronus with very little effort. She sent it off to the castle telling whatever professor it met that she would like to be let in. A few minutes later Hermione heard Hagrid calling her name.

"Hagrid, it's so good to see you, I have news about Noreen for you."

Hagrid hurried even more with this news, "What kind of news Hermione?"

"Her eggs have hatched and she is taking great care of her three little ones. She told Charlie to let you know that she wants to see you and introduce you to them."

Hagrid pulled out a piece of cloth big enough to be a table cloth and wiped his eyes, "Oh by little Noreen a mother already, I hope I can visit before I head on to France."

Hermione assured Hagrid that he would be welcomed at the reserve and walked with him up to the castle.

"Hermione what 'r you doing here today? I didn't think 'u were starting 'ur apprenticeship till spring."

"No I'm not but I wanted to see Professor Flictwick to see if he can give me a little help with learning more about working with two wands and also to see Professor Snape to see if I can help him with his experimental potions."

"Ermione I always knew you were a smart one, you totally 'maze me."

Hermione smiled and patted Hagrid's hand as they enter the entrance hall. The entrance hall is busy, Hermione is amazed that their are so many students out and about. But, of course they don't have to worry about Voldermort like they did when she was in school. So with it being a beautiful day students were out and about. Hermione looked up at Hagrid, "Thank you so much for letting me in and for walking with me; now I need to see if I can find Professor Flitwick."

Hagrid raised his hand and nodded as he headed back out of the doors. Just as Hermione started up the stairs towards Professor Flitwick's office Hermione hears someone calling her name. Looking back down the steps she see's Severus on the last step of the dungeon steps. "Professor Snape it is wonderful to see you."

Severus looks up at Hermione, "What do we owe the pleasrure of your company this weekend Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiles, Severus is always very proper when they are out and about where the students might hear them; she likes him much better when they are in his private area's when he lets down his gaurd and is the Severus that she got to know. "I'm heading up right now to see if Professor Flitwick has a few minutes to help me with using my second wand; and after that I was going to approach the Potion's Master here at Hogwarts about possibly grading some parchments and working on some potions."

Severus had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling at Hermione, she was one of the very few people he felt totally comfortable with. "Very well Miss Granger I'm sure that said Potion Master can find a large stack of parchments that need graded and he also is working on improving the potion that he talked about last weekend."

Hermione smiled at Severus, "Thank you Professor Snape if it's convient I will meet you after lunch?"

Severus nodded, "You should find Professor Flitwick in his office he mentioned this morning that he planned on doing some work with his second wand also."

Hermione found the Professor and soon the two of them were working in tandum, Hermione was exhausted when the lunch bell rang. She couldn't believe how much extra magic the second wand used. As they walked to the Great Hall for lunch Professor Flitwick was commenting on Hermione's outstanding ability. "You really have a wonderful knack with charms not many can do what you already can with your second wand."

"I have been working on wandless magic for the last year so I think that has something to do with it. I have much better control of my spells since I started working on that. I also think it has a lot to do with the wand, I've neverworked with a wand with dragon heartstring; it seems that since I'm so in tune with Charlie's dragons the wand is more in tune with me."

"That is very possible you might want to talk to Mr. Olivander you may need to change your orginal wand. Especially after a great upheaval like the war our needs change. My dominate hand wand has changed three times in my life time, this is the thrid and it's birch and holly."

The two of them continued to talk as they walked into the Great Hall as hermione got ready to set down she heard Ginny call to her. Excusing herself from the professor she went down to see Ginny. "Hi, Ginny, How's school going?"

Ginny grimaced and then smiled, "It's lonly without all of the old crew but Luna and I are making out. What are you doing here?"

"I picked up my second wand this morning and I needed to talk to Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape."

Ginny pouted a little, "I suppose you won't have time to visit with me will you?"

"I promise I'll spend some time with you after dinner; I want to talk to you just as much as you want to talk to me. I've got news for you about Percy; but right now I need to get up to the table before I end up in trouble with Minerva."

Ginny nodded, "Make sure you stop and see me."

Hermione nodded and moved to the seat between Minerva and Severus; Minerva hugged her as soon as she stepped to her seat.

Minerva talked all through lunch; as soon as lunch was over Hermione joined Severus in his lab. Where she worked on grading his second year essays and then moved over to help with the changes to the Woflesbane. They also talked about Hermione's new wand. When Severus found it was the same wood and core as his he was surprised.

Hermione suggested he try using it, he decided if she was willing to let him see what happened with hers he would let her use his. Hermione was shocked when she picked up Severu's wand and it hummed in her hand. "Severus I know I've used your wand a time or two when we were working on potions, but I've never had it hum in my hand. Just now it was humming, I have never felt that before."

Severus looked and he could see his wand actually vibrating in Hermione's hand. When he picked up hers he could tell it had the same base as his but it didn't do anything unusual. Severus knew that Septima's wand was also dragon heartstring. So he flooed her and had her bring her wand down. Sure enough as soon as Hermione held it, it also started humming. The three of them just looked for a few minutes, then Hermione started wandering outloud. "I can mind talk with the dragons I wonder if that's the reason the dragon heartstring recognizes me?"

Severus gave Hermione a strong stare, "Hmmmm it coudl be I have several books on wand lore; I think I'll pull them out and see what I can find. Do you know what Charlies wand is?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't I don't get the same thing when I pick it up so it must not be dragon, I've used it for things like lighting candles and it doesn't hum."

Hermione thanked Septima for coming down, "oh no thank you Hermione it's interesting to see something different. I can't wait to see what the two of you find out."

Severus moved back to working on the brewing and Hermione worked with him when the dinner bell rang Hermione flooed Molly to let her know she was going to visit with Ginny for a while after dinner. then the two of them went to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

The winter term drug for Hermione she spent every free minute either in class or studying. Molly made sure she ate; she sent lunch with her every day and made sure that she ate dinner when she returned home in the evening. By November she was beginning to wonder if she would ever catch up for that reason she was happy when Armistice Day came around and she could have a day off.

The morning of Armistice Day Hermione slept in till a little after seven, as she got her shower she thought she heard Charlie's voice but figured it was just one of the twins. George and Fred both sounded just a little bit like Charlie, George more than Fred because of the wounds to his throat from the war.

Hermione showered, did a quick drying spell on her hair, she was so glad that she had finally found a spell that took the frizz out of her hair. It was nice having long wavy hair not long fuzzy hair. Since she didn't have to go to school or do anything but spend the day with the family, Hermione pulled on a pair of well washed jeans, the same jeans that she had worn while at the reserve. Pulling them on made her think even more of Charlie, she was marking the days off till Charlie would be home.

Pulling on one of the jumpers that Molly had made her Hermione sprayed little perfume on and headed down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she called good morning; and was then grabbed around the waist. Hermione jumped and tried to attach whoever had her; hearing a soft whisper in her ear she arched.

"Charlie?"

Charlie pulled Hermione around and snogged her right in front of his whole family. He had missed Hermione so much that he had to come home. Even if it meant he would have to work a bunch of double shifts he didn't care. He had made deals with half of the dragon handlers so that he had four days off.

When the two of them finally pulled apart George and Fred were both telling them to get a room. Hermione turned bright red and Charlie wasn't far behind her.

Molly and Arthur just smiled at the two of them; Molly knew that Hermione had buried herself in work to keep from missing Charlie. "Ok you two sit down and let's get some breakfast in this crew." Molly then started levitating a huge English breakfast to the table.

Hermione and Charlie sat as close to each other as they could without Hermione on his lap, the two of them held hands while they ate. As soon as breakfast was done Molly shooed the two of them out of the house to go for a walk.

Luckily it was a beautiful November day, the sun was shining and there was very little wind. So with their heavy jumpers they were both comfortable. Charlie looked down at Hermione wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have a beautiful, smart amazing woman like her in his life. As they walked towards the pond Charlie got very quiet.

Hermione looked over at him, "Charlie are you ok? You seem very quiet."

"I'm fine just a little tired I'm working a lot of double shifts so I can have the 4 days off to spend with you. I'm totally ok!"

Hermione smiled, "well don't work to hard I'll tell you the same thing you told me."

Charlie laughed and conjured a blanket for them to sit on at their spot by the pond. Charlie sat down and pulled Hermione down beside of him. "Hermione I have something I want to ask you."

Hermione looked at him, "You know you can ask me anything."

Charlie got a little red and then got on his knees in front of Hermione; coughing and stuttering a little, "Hermione will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione's eyes got huge and then she threw herself into Charlie's arms and started kissing him all over his face, "Of (kiss) course (kiss) I (kiss) will (kiss), I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss)."

Charlie finally let loose of the breath he didn't know he was holding and settled in for a long drawn out kiss. When they finally pulled apart Charlie took the ring he was holding and placed it on Hermione's finger. He then said a spell mineo agnatio mineo. Hermione looked at Charlie, "What did you do?"

Charlie explained, "It's a very old spell that has been around forever, it means mine and only mine. It makes it so that if a man comes up to you he will know that you are betrothed. It won't stop them from talking to you but it will make them know that you are too respected and not toyed with."

Hermione nodded, she didn't like having spells placed on her without knowing about them. She was going to talk to Ginny when she got a chance and see what she knew about the spell. Looking down at her ring Hermione gasped, when she first saw the ring in Charlie's hand she was so busy kissing him she hadn't really looked at it. The ring was amazing, it has a center princess cut diamond that had to be 2 carets and all the way around the bad were smaller princess cut rubies.

"Charlie you shouldn't have gotten something so expensive. I didn't need anything like this."

"Hermione I've lived and worked for almost 10 years and spent no money in a field that is very lucrative. I have plenty of funds I could retire today and never have to work another day. I've had Bill investing my funds so I've got plenty."

"Charlie I'm not worried about that I just would have never would have picked something so extreme; you know me I'm just a plain girl."

"Let me spoil you just a little; I love you and want to see you with beautiful things."

Hermione hugged Charlie and leaned in to start kissing first his eyes than she moved to the tip of his nose; she moved on to his chin and then worked her way down his neck and around his ear. Charlie shivered and it was all he could do to keep from throwing Hermione down on the blanket and ravishing her.

"Hermione if you don't stop I don't know if I'll be able to stop; I love you so much and I want you more then you will ever know."

Hermione stopped her nibbling and kissed Charlie on his lips; "I'm sorry Charlie, I don't mean to be a tease I just have missed you so much."

Charlie pulled Hermione tight into his arms, "I know sweetheart I know; do you have any idea of when you would like to get married?"

"I don't know I would like to have my apprenticeship finished if I could. I do know I don't want a big wedding like Fleur and Bill's. I just want something simple with our family. "

Charlie nodded and thought for a minute, "I don't want a big wedding either but how are we going to make mom understand that?"

"I don't know I am sure we are going to have to put our feet firmly down; I just can't imagine what she would want. I'm sorry Charlie I love your mom with my whole heart, but I don't want a big wedding."

"We will sit mom down tonight and make sure she understands. I know we will have to have some of the Order present but they are family too."

Hermione nodded, "yes the inner circle of the Order, Minerva and the other teachers. Other than those it was pretty much our family. Oh, Charlie have you talked to your dad about Percy?"

"No why? What has that pain in the ass doing now?"

"I think you need to talk with your dad, he made Percy leave the other morning and told him he was no longer a part of the family. He um, called me a mudblood and said I had no right to be in the house."

Charlie was pissed, he saw read he was so angry, "I'll kill that asshole!"

Hermione grabbed Charlie as he got up, "Please Charlie I didn't mean for you to get angry I just wanted you to know what happened."

Charlie nodded, "Let's go back and let mom and dad know and see if we can get mom from going crazy with a big wedding."

Charlie pulled Hermione up to her feet and led her back to the Burrow. When they walked into the Burrow, Molly immediately spotted the diamond on Hermione's hand.

"Oh my, Hermione will truly be part of our family; we have so much to do to get ready for your wedding."

"Whoa mom," Charlie said, "We don't want a big wedding we want just a small family wedding. Nothing fancy just the immediate family and Minerva and her staff that are Order members."

Hermione started nodding, "Molly I love you dearly and I know you want a big wedding but Charlie and I aren't into being around a lot of people. We just want our family with us. I thought Arthur could walk me down the aisle, Ginny can stand up with me and who ever Charlie wants to stand up with him."

Molly sighed, "I wish you would let me plan you a big wedding but I know with both of you against me I don't have a chance."

Hermione and Charlie pulled Molly into a hug; "thank you mom I'm glad you understand."

Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Hermione sat in the living room for several hours visiting and Molly worked on a list. She wanted to make sure even if it was a small wedding it would be perfect.

When she finished the list Molly handed it to Hermione, Molly had made a list of who needed to come. Along with the guest list there was Kingsley as the binder since he was Deputy Minister of Magic and a list of what needed done such as getting wedding robes, choosing flowers and a food list.

Hermione smiled, "it's very complete thank you Molly." Then Hermione handed the list over to Charlie to look over.

Charlie looked at the list and thanked his mom; by this time Hermione was yawning every other minute. Charlie pulled Hermione up and walked her up to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, I love you."

Hermione reached over and kissed Charlie, "I'll see you in the morning, and I love you!"


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Hermione woke up at day break and walked down stairs; she was not the least bit surprised seeing Charlie standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and looking out the window. Hermione snuck up quietly behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Can you share a sip of that cuppa with a fiancée?"

Charlie turned around and pulled Hermione closer, "I think I could do even better then that I think I can find you your own cup."

The two of them kissed for a few minutes then Charlie poured Hermione a cup of tea and they stood together looking out the window. "So my handsome dragon trainer what do you have planned for today?"

Charlie looked down at Hermione and smiled, "I need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva after that we can do whatever you would like to do."

"I've been spending a good bit of time on Saturday's at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick has been helping me with working with my second wand and I've been doing some brewing and other apprentice type work with Severus. With so much school work it's just nice to go out every other Saturday spending time with the Professor's and then visiting with Ginny for a couple of hours in the evening."

"How's Ginny doing being back at school without any of you there?"

"She's doing much better now than she was at the beginning of the term; her and Luna have become even closer and did you know that Ron has started dating my friend Katherine? Harry tries to get out every time there is a Hogsmeade weekend. I think both girls are lonely but having each other helps."

"Well lots of changes I guess; I hope that I can help Ginny by being at the school. I'm sure she's lonely, but she will be done soon and she really needed to complete her education."

"I agree but I can understand how she feels; I get lonely for a handsome dragon trainer. I do miss you Charlie I'm so happy you got home for this long weekend. I don't even care if I get behind on my studies; I needed you home."

Charlie pulled Hermione into a long kiss and wouldn't have stopped it except they both needed to breath. "I love you Hermione, do you think we might plan on getting married during spring break? I really don't want to wait until you're finished with all of your education. "

Hermione reached up and smoothed her hands over Charlie's cheeks, "I think that can be arranged, for that matter I know it can be arranged. I love you Charlie and can't wait to become your wife."

The two of them pulled apart when Molly came into the kitchen. "Oh I'm so happy for the two of you. I can't wait to see the two of you married. You are such a wonderful couple; I love you both so much."

Hermione blushed as Molly went on and on and Charlie finally interrupted his mother. "Mom, Hermione and I are going to be busy most of the day. We need to see Minerva, and then I need to see about picking up some teaching robes and also picking up the books I need to teach Care of Magical Creatures. After that I think we are going to go out to dinner and maybe see one of those muggle movies."

Molly smiled at her son, "I think it would be good for the two of you to spend the day together. You have not had that much time as a couple."

Hermione and Charlie ate some breakfast with Molly and Arthur and then left to apparate to Hogwarts gates. Hermione sent her Patronus up to the school and they stood and talked for a few minutes. Soon Severus was walking towards them. "Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley; the headmistress asked me to cue the gate to the two of you. Especially since Miss Granger seems need rescued from the gate at least once every other Saturday."

Hermione smiled, "Good morning to you Professor, we both appreciate you taking the time to make the gates recognize us."

Severus made a couple of swipes with his wand and then asked for both of theirs. He pointed them at the gate and then made another flick with his wand and handed them back. "Please each of you try your wand to make sure they are keyed properly."

Severus stood back and Hermione touched her wand to the gate and it opened. Once she passed through the gate shut its self and then Charlie touched his and once again the gate opened.

"Thank you Severus, I appreciate you taking the time to fix it for us," Charlie said as he shook hands with Severus.

"You're welcome Charlie; I look forward to you coming to work with us."

Charlie nodded, "I hear that you are already working with Hermione even though she's not finished school."

"Your lovely Hermione could have skipped school and came to work with me. She already knows 95% of what she's learning at college. But, that's ok we will get her through as quickly as possible and get her the Mastery she's more than capable of. I'm sure that someday I'll be telling my students about her newest potion and her discovery of the uses of some obscure ingredient."

Hermione laughed, "Wow I could get used to this praise."

"Don't get too used to it you have a long way to go before that happens."

This time Charlie had the good laugh, "Give with one hand and take away with the other is it?"

Severus actually laughed at this, "Of course we can't let her head getting any bigger then it is."

Hermione just shook her head and gave the password to open up the stair case to Minerva's office. Laughing Hermione knocked on Minerva's door and entered.

"Well what are all of you in such a great humor about?" Minerva asked.

Severus just nodded to Minerva, while Charlie started laughing even harder, "Severus was giving praise with one hand and taking it away with the other."

Minerva smiled at her friends and in Hermione's case her daughter. Minerva had always thought of Hermione as the daughter she never had. Hermione didn't know it but she would be inheriting not only Minerva's fortune but also her title of Lady McGonagall.

Severus took the chair next to Minerva's desk while Hermione and Charlie took the chairs in front of the desk. "So Charlie I'm sure you are here about your new job?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what books the students are using and what you would like me to cover. I plan on picking up robes and books today. And begin setting up teaching plans so they are ready to go after Christmas."

"I have Hagrid's notes here on what he's taught this year so far. And here is the list of the books he's using."

"Now Charlie I know that you have a lot of information on Dragon's so I would really like the 6th and 7th years to get a broad knowledge of them. Other then that I think that's the only changes I can say that I would like to see. Rest of it is up to you other than what's in the books."

"Severus is there anything you would like me to teach in line with your Potion's class, how about in line with say herbology?"

Severus looked interested, "Let me think on it but yes I think it might be a good idea to combine some information. I'll send you an owl once I get something together and we can work out the details."

Charlie nodded, "that sounds really good, just owl me when you have something ready to go. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with."

The three talked for a few more minutes and then Hermione and Charlie took their leave. After they left the meeting the two of them went up to Gryffindor to see Ginny for a little bit. Ginny was thrilled to see Charlie, "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"What I can't see my little sister and have to stay away?"

Ginny smacked Charlie on the arm, "You know what I mean, I am just surprised that you are here is all. I thought you were still in Romania."

"I came home to see my fiancée."

Ginny shrieked, "Did you ask her let me see your ring Hermione."

Hermione laughed and held out her left hand.

"You did good big brother its pretty!"

Charlie nodded, "Listen we can't stay but I'll be back before you know it for the long haul. I've got to get some shopping done so I'm ready for teaching, and I want to take Hermione out on a real date tonight. So take care of yourself and I promise I'll be back soon."

Ginny walked Hermione and Charlie to the gate and gave them both hugs. She watched as the two of them apparated away.

Hermione and Charlie apparated into an alley near the Leaky Caldron. Entering the pub Tom called out to Charlie. Charlie waved to Tom and told him he would be back later for a pint and some talk.

The two of them stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first to get Charlie fitted for teaching robes. From there they went to Flourish and Blots to pick up the books that Charlie needed. After stopping back at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up Charlie's new robes the two of them stopped into the Leaky Caldron for a lunch of fish and chips.

Tom spent much of the lunch talking to Charlie the two of them had been in school together and Tom was fascinated with dragons. When they finished their lunch Charlie asked Hermione what she would like to do.

"Why don't we do a matinee movie and then have maybe spend some time in muggle London?"

Charlie thought it was a good idea so Hermione apparated them to an alley near where she grew up and went to the cinema. Charlie looked around as they walked out of the alley, "Is this near where you grew up?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, my family lived about two blocks west of here. I always went to the cinema here growing up and there is a fabulous pizza place a block in the other direction."

They looked to see what was available to see and settled on a new movie that Hermione had not seen called Braveheart, it sounded like something they would both enjoy. After the movie the two of them discussed the movie and strolled to the pizza place Hermione had mentioned earlier.

When they got to the Pizza place Hermione was surprised to see a couple of her friends from the neighborhood. They called to her as soon as she walked through the door and came and hugged her. "We were really sorry to hear about your parents. I know you were attending a boarding school in Scotland. What are you doing now?"

Hermione introduced Charlie and explained that she was attending school and had just gotten engaged. She promised to talk get in touch with the group soon and her and Charlie grabbed an empty table and ordered a pizza and drinks.

After dinner the two apparated into London proper and spent a couple of hours window shopping and then headed back to the Burrow. When they got back to the Burrow all of the family were there. Ron and Katherine were sitting in the big overstuffed chair. Hermione introduced Charlie to her friend and then they all sat and talked most of the night away.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry everyone my story demon ran away on this story for a few weeks. I think he has returned so I hope to have this story back on the move.

Love to all the reviewers thank you.

___________________

Charlie's long weekend went way to fast. Hermione really wished that he was home permanently; she was tired of school, tired of Charlie being gone tired of everything.

Monday morning when she got up she was in a foul mood. Ron coming down the stairs made the mistake of teasing her about Charlie being gone and got hexed with a bat boogey hex before he finished his statement.

When he finally got rid of the hex he warned rest of the family to stay clear of Hermione; Molly gave him a dirty look in passing but soon understood. "Good morning Hermione are you ready for your classes today? It was really nice having Charlie home for the weekend."

Hermione sneered, "Yeah nice."

"What in the world is wrong with you Hermione," Molly grouched out.

"Nothing live is just perfect."

"Now see here just because Charlie had to go back to Romania gives you no reason to take it out on the rest of the family. He will be home soon; and the two of you will have lots of time together."

Hermione sighed; she knew Molly was right she shouldn't take her misery out on the family. "I'm sorry Molly I'm just tired of everything. It seems like no matter what I do something goes wrong or I could have done it differently and made it better."

"Now, now I'm sure it's not all that bad. You will soon be finished with college you are working so hard at it. If it goes like you plan you will be working at the school full time in the spring. You have already done a lot of your apprenticeship stuff for your charms from what you have said."

"Yes, Professor Flitwick hopes that we can finish up most of my apprenticeship with him before I finish school, I'll only need a few more hours with him to have it completed. He said I'm very advanced, and he has me creating charms on my own now."

"So how many months will you need to be with Severus before you complete your potions work?"

"At least a year and maybe a little more; I don't know if he's counting the time I'm putting in now or not. There is so much to learn from Severus, he's so talented. It amazes me what he knows I'm sure he's forgotten more then I'll ever learn."

Molly huffed a little, "I doubt that very much, you are a bright witch and a determined young lady you will make a name for yourself."

Hermione looked at her watch, "I've got to go or I'll be late for class, I'll see everyone tonight."

Hermione arrived at school not really happy to be there, she wondered if there was any way she could finish up sooner. With that thought in mind she decided that during her break she was going to see if she could make an appointment with her advisor.

Making her first class with moments to spare she took notes during the lecture finding that much the instructor was covering Severus had already went over with her. She noticed that others in the class seemed to be lost and many were asking really stupid questions. Once again Hermione realized that she really wanted to finish up. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the class Hermione was up and on her way.

Her advisor was several building from where she was at so she found a dark corner and apparated to a dark corner she knew near her advisor's building. Entering the building the Hermione found her advisor in her office. "Mr. Jennings do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Of course Hermione come in, have a seat. What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if there was any way I could test out of some of my classes. The last three lectures in potions I've known all that we discussed. I've brewed all of the potions we are going to be brewing in class. I feel like I'm just revisiting what I already know."

"I understand that you have been spending a lot of time with Professor Snape already?"

"Yes, I have I don't understand how that could have much to do with it?"

"I'm wondering if we could work something out with him to have you finish up your education with him. It sounds to me like you have done most of what we teach already. I know your charms professor came to me a few complaining that you knew almost as much about Charms as he does. He said you taught him some new information; which is why he came.

I'm thinking it might be best if we sat down with Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick and see if they would be willing to continue your education. We could call it independent study so you would still get your degree from here at the university and you could start your practical internships early."

"Do you think we could do that? How would we go about getting it organized?"

"Let me owl the two Professors' at Hogwarts and set up an appointment. Is there any day you can't meet with them?"

"No sir I'm sure any time that is convenient for the three of you is perfect for me."

"I'll owl them today and see if we can meet this week. In the meantime continue your classes even if they are boring. Perhaps we can make life a little more interesting for you."

"Thank you sir I really appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. I don't mean to be a bother but it really seems irresponsible to go to class for something I already have done."

"I agree, you have had a remarkable education to start with; on top of what I've learned since is that you did much of the brewing for the Order during the war. I'm sure you were much more advance then 95% of the students that come through our doors. I'm sure if we took into consideration all the time you spent with Professor Snape during the war working on potions you have had the equivalent of the first or second year's worth of apprenticeship time."

"I doubt that sir but I did work pretty closely with him during the war. We pretty well brewed everything the Order and Hogwarts needed for all of my sixth and part of what should have been my seventh year.

"Well, Miss Granger is there anything else we can cover today?"

"No sir, I'll look forward to receiving your owl in regards to the appointment."

Hermione realized that she had missed most of her Charm class decided to just skip it and head to the library. She had her syllabus and knew what they were covering. She would talk to Katherine and find out what their homework assignment was; before the next class. Hermione found a comfortable chair in the library and settled in to write the paper she needed to for Potions. At noon she pulled out the roast beef sandwich Molly had made her and continued to work on her assignment; setting her wand to alert her when it was time to head to her next class.

As Hermione started across the campus to her class after lunch a large barn owl swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Reaching for the parchment tied to her leg Hermione apologized for not having a treat and then petted the owl. The owl hooted softly and nipped her ear very lightly before it flew away.

Reading the parchment Hermione found her day brightening. She was to meet Mr. Jennings and the Professor's the next day at Hogwarts at seven in the evening. Hermione's whole attitude changed with the good news. She finished out her day and headed home early. She couldn't wait to share the good news with her family.

Hermione walked in the door of the burrow to total chaos. The twins were there with their twin girl friends. From what Hermione could gather the twins had tricked Molly with another of their gags and she was chasing them with a flock of birds. Hermione just stood back and watched. As the boys went past her corner she waved her hand and they tripped; Molly quickly landed on both of them and grabbed them by their hair. She knocked their heads together and threatened to hang both of them up by the scruff's of their necks.

Hermione walked out of her hiding place and laughed when they stood up shaking their heads. George looked at Fred, "I believe our little sister tripped us up dear brother."

The Patil twins looked over at Hermione, "You didn't?"

Hermione just smiled and followed Molly into the kitchen. The boys knew very well that she had. They also knew that the day was coming when their mother would carry out her threat if they didn't start behaving.

"Molly, I've got news."

Molly looked over at Hermione, "Thank you for tripping the boys, one of these days I'm really going to hang them up and leave them. They will be the death of me. Now, what type of news do you have?"

"I'm meeting with my advisor, Severus, and Professor Flitwick tomorrow to see about starting my apprenticeships early and counting them as classes also."

"Oh Hermione I hope it works out for you, I can tell you are stressed and need to finish school. Charlie will be so proud of you, I hope it works out."

"Me too Molly, me too, I'll be at the school with Charlie, I'll finish up that much quicker and be able to sit my Master's tests."

Hermione helped Molly finish preparing dinner and spent a few hours with the family. Afterwards, she went to her room to work on her homework and make a list of questions she wanted to present to Mr. Jennings and the Professors.

Dousing the candles at a little before midnight Hermione tried to sleep, she still had classes in the morning and the meeting in the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Hermione got up and headed to school. She wanted to stop at the library and look up a couple of thing before she handed in her one assignment, so she apparated with a scone in her hand to eat as breakfast. She hoped that Katherine would be home after she got out of the library so she could snag a cup of tea.

Hermione found the stuff she needed in the library quicker then she thought she would and finished quickly. She apparated from behind the library into the corpse of trees near Katherine's dormitory. Hermione ran up the back stairs that the student's always left unlocked and barged in to Katherine's room without knocking.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks; then turned three shades of red. She had walked into the middle of Ron and Katherine shagging. Hermione quickly apologized and ran back out of the room. About ten minutes later Katherine came out of the room; "Hermione I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about; I'm the one that forgot to knock. I'm really sorry; I never dreamed that you would be entertaining."

Then both girls started giggling, "Oh my Hermione, I'm so embarrassed and you should see Ron he's so red he won't come out."

"Well that won't work, is he decent?"

"Yeah he got dressed before I did, he tried to run and I wouldn't let him."

"Come on we are going to get him." Hermione ran back down the hall and opened the door. "Hey Ron, why you hiding in here?"

Ron turned even redder if it was possible, "Hi Hermione, ummmm I'm ummm I'm."

"Yes, Ron you are ummmmm what?"

Katherine started laughing, "Ron I'm sure if we burst in on Charlie and Hermione we could catch them doing the same thing. Don't be so embarrassed. Hermione is your sister and my best friend here in England."

Ron frowned as Katherine talked, "I doubt very much we would catch Charlie and Hermione, Hermione wants to be a virgin when she gets married."

Katherine looked at Hermione with surprise, "Really!"

Hermione turned red now! "Yes, really, I want to be a virgin when I go to my marriage bed. I'm doing a lot of virgin brewing and making additional money right now by doing it. I didn't know anything about it until Severus mentioned that St. Mungo's needed fertility potion and he was wondering if I knew if any of the girls in my potion's class were virgins. Needless to say I surprised him when I said I was."

Katherine sat down on the side of the bed. "You know you are the only person I know that is my age that's a virgin."

Hermione got up and made herself a cup of tea, "enough already yes I'm the world's oldest virgin, but that won't last long. I'll be an old married woman before too much longer."

As Hermione finished her tea she realized the time, "Ron aren't you supposed to be at aruror training? And Katherine we have class in just a few minutes."

The group hurried out, Hermione didn't want to be late and Ron if he didn't move it was going to end up late for his work. Which could mean he was banned from training; and have to start it all over if he was allowed?

Hermione attended all of her classes only paying attention to about half of them; the lecture in her advance potions class was on maiden potions and the need for maiden brewers. Hermione had been brewing maiden potions for the last three weekends at Hogwarts; she was making a small fortune selling them to St. Mungo.

Hermione had a harder and harder time paying attention in class, as it got closer to time to head to Hogwarts. She was going to meet her advisor at his office and apparate together to Hogwarts. Therefore, at a little after six, she was knocking on Mr. Jennings's door; she was hoping that things worked out well for her.

Mr. Jennings and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts gates, Hermione touched her wand to the gate and it opened. "I'll just send my Patronus up to let the Professor's know we are on our way up."

"Thank you Miss Granger, I'm surprised to see that the gates allow you entrance."

"Professor Snape got tired of coming let me in the gate all the time. I've been coming up about every other weekend, brewing, and working on my charms wand work. So I was interrupting him more then he wanted me to."

Hermione and Mr. Jennings got to the front door, just as it opened and Severus and Professor Flitwick stepped through. Severus spoke first, "Good evening Miss Granger and you must be Mr. Jennings?"

"Yes, Professor I am Mr. Jennings, and I recognize you as Professor Snape so you must be Professor Flitwick." Mr. Jennings offered his hand to both of the Professor's as he spoke.

Professor Flitwick finally spoke up, "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Jennings, won't you come in; we have been granted use of the Head Mistress's office."

Hermione followed Mr. Jennings and Professor Flitwick towards the Head Mistress's office; Severus spoke to her as they walked. "How are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm fine professor; I'm hoping that you and the Professor will take me on early for my apprenticeship. The college is willing to count my apprenticeship as independent study so I'll still get my degree."

"I wondered what this meeting was about, I'll be happy to take you on early as I'm sure Filius will also. I will require you to do some grading and other nasty tasks. But, I will have problem with you continuing to brew your potions for extra money."

Hermione smiled, "I appreciate that sir it puts me closer to being able to have extra money for my new life."

Severus nodded and allowed Hermione to precede him onto the moving stairwell to the Head Mistress rooms.

The group sat down and Hermione acted as mother and poured tea for all of them. Once everyone was settled, Mr. Jennings started. "I'm sure you are both aware that Miss Granger is an amazing student. She came to me earlier this week wondering if there was any way she could work something out to get credit for her classes and start her apprenticeship at the same time.

After talking with her Professors, I've discovered that she is already doing work at above our highest level. I'm sure it's because you have both been working with her on the weekends. What we would like to do is let her start her apprenticeship with the two of you and if you are both willing we will work with you to turn her last qtr into an independent study classes so she can also get her degree as well as the apprenticeship."

"What type of requirements would we have to turn this into an independent study class? Will we be required to report something or give tests?" Severus asked.

"No, the only thing we will require is very similar to what you do for the apprenticeship already, certify how many hours she works a month and what you have worked on.

Filius looked at Hermione, "My dear are you sure you want to put this much pressure on yourself? It will mean a lot of work for you."

"I'm positive Professor, right now I'm doubling my work already, I work on much of the same stuff at school that I've already done with you and Professor Snape. The two of you know me better than any of my professors at the university does and I get undivided attention from you and Professor Snape. At school, I can only go as fast as the slowest student can. I'm tired of reviewing what I've already learned."

Filius nodded; "I can understand that, but you will be stuck here at the school with us having classes that we need to take care of so you will only have a few hours a night with one or the other of us."

Severus finally spoke up, "If Hermione hadn't already started at the university I would have taken her on as a full time apprentice. I know what she's capable off; she's already brewing potions that most second and some third year apprentices can't brew. On top of that, she's doing them on her own because I can't be near them or I'll ruin them. I always test them before she ships them out but she does all of the brewing.

I'll gladly take her on as a full time apprentice, I will consider her a third year apprentice and do whatever she needs to that she can also get her degree from the university."

"Well I guess if Severus is taking you on I'll do the same. You are close to being finished with your charms any way; I can leave you to work on developing and improving charms on your own during the day and then help in the evenings."

Mr. Jennings smiled at Hermione, "All I ask for the two of you is to certify the hours she spends working. Hermione I want a report once every two weeks telling me what potions you have brewed and any new things you have learned along; with a report on what charms you are experimenting on and any inventions of new charms."

Hermione nodded, "Is that really all you need? I thought I'd have to do much more."

"I talked to the head of both departments they want those reports and they also want you to look through the books that you would have used and make sure that you cover what would be in those books. If you will stop by my office, I have the syllabus of all of those classes so you know what you need to cover. If you have covered some of it all ready just have Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick initial it that you have covered it."

Severus stood up, "Now is there anything else we will need to cover?"

Mr. Jennings shook his head no, as did Hermione and Professor Flitwick.

"Hermione I imagine you will need a few days to gather up and get ready to move. You have your quarters here at Hogwarts already. Unless Filius wants' you here sooner I would like to have you here on Saturday to start your apprenticeship."

Hermione smiled at Severus, she was blessed to have such an amazing man on her side. "Thank you Professor I was planning on being here Saturday to brew anyway; I hope that was ok?"

"Yes I've heard from St. Mungo's they have several potions they need to you brew."

Hermione turned to Professor Flitwick, "Professor I can't thank you enough for taking me on as an apprentice. Professor Snape we have talked many times about this I really thank you, I know you don't normally take on apprentice."

Severus nodded and turned to Mr. Jennings, "Sir thank you for taking the time to come here. I'm sure Hermione will be happy to see you to the gate."

Severus turned to Hermione, "I'll see you on Saturday, and please tell Charlie he owes me some dragon blood, I have a case of potions ready for the reserve."

Hermione laughed, "I'll be sure to let him know, who knows since I have three days off I might just portkey to Romania so I can see the dragons. If I decide to I'll stop and pick up the potions."

Hermione and Mr. Jennings walked to the gate, "I'm surprised at Professor Snake I expected a much older man and ummm rather ummm nastier man."'

Hermione smiled, "Professor Snape had a role to play during the war and he played it well, in real life he is an amazing man in many ways. I will have a better education by apprenticing with Professor Snape then anyone in the world. He can do things with potions that no one else in the world has ever been capable. I'm sure you are aware he invented the Wolfebane potion; well he's been working on improving it to the point that it cures. I'm positive in the next year he will succeed; he managed the Wolfebane while spying on Voldermort for the Order and working full time as an instructor. Can you imagine what he can do now that he only has his teaching to deal?"

When they got to the gate, Hermione touched her wand and let Mr. Jennings out. "Thank you again Mr. Jennings for helping me with all of this. Would tomorrow be good for you, I would like to get the syllabuses and see what needs work?"

"That would be fine I won't be in till after ten tomorrow, I have a breakfast meeting with our trustee's."

"I'll see you then and thank you again."

"Good night Miss Granger I hope this works out well for you!" He turned and apparated away.

Hermione looked back up at the castle and then apparated back to the Burrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione apparated back to the Burrow and ran into the house yelling for Molly and Arthur. The whole family came running out of the living room with wands drawn thinking that something was wrong.

"Oops! Sorry guys nothing is wrong I'm just excited. I start on my apprenticeships on Saturday. No more school with duplicating work." Hermione danced around the room hugging everyone she was so excited.

Molly finally got Hermione to settle down enough she could understand what was happening. "Please Hermione I know you had a meeting today can you please sit down and explain what is going on."

Hermione finally sat down, "Ok, as you all know I've been working with Professor Snape and Flitwick pretty much every other Saturday for months. You also know I've been brewing a lot for St. Mungo's. Well I was finding that I was just repeating what I had already done with the Professor's at the University. I was very much ahead in all of my classes.

So, I talked to my advisor yesterday and he set up the meeting with the Professor Snape and Flitwick and also talked to my Professors at the University. The outcome of the meeting is that I'm going to start my apprenticeships with the Professor's and the University is going to let me finish my degree with independent study. So I will have my University degree and my Masters about the same time. And even more exciting where I was originally just going to have a Masters in Potions I will now have it in Charms also."

Hermione was bouncing on the bench as she was telling all of this.

Molly smiled now that she understood. "So you will be at Hogwarts with Charlie and may be finished in a year?"

"Yes, I will probably need about fifteen months since I'm getting mastery in both potions and charms but that's what we planned even with school. And I'll be at the school after the first of the year with Charlie."

Arthur looked at Hermione, he loved her every bit as much as he did Ginny; he was so proud of her. She had been through so much with the war; now she had pulled herself together and was exceeding even what they had expected she would do. "Hermione we are so proud of you."

Hermione smiled at Arthur he never had all that much to say but when he did it was always so precious. "Thank you Arthur, do you think I could get an international portkey tomorrow afternoon?"

"Are you thinking of going to see Charlie?"

"Yes I have a meeting in the morning with my advisor to pick up some information; then I'm finished until Saturday; I thought I might surprise Charlie for a couple of days. I would come home on Friday and pack up getting ready to go to Hogwarts on Saturday morning."

"I'll make arrangements for you in the morning, come see me before you take the Portkey ok?"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Arthur, "Thank you so much, I've got to let Professor Snape know he has a box of potions for the reserve."

Molly decided this was cause for a celebration so she got up and put together a little party with tea and cakes and assorted pastries. The family sat and talked for another hour or so before Harry and Ron finally had to finish their studying.

Hermione teased them, "Who would have thought that the two of you would leave a party to study."

Both boys laughed, and Harry looked over at Ron, "We really are turning into Hermione, Holy Merlin who would have thought."

The family laughed at the boy s and Hermione went upstairs and got her owl. Sitting her owl on the bench beside her Hermione wrote a quick not to Severus asking him to floo the potions through to the Burrow tomorrow morning so that she could take them with her to Romania.

Tying the parchment to her owl's leg, she offered her a treat and then told her to take it to Professor Snape. Hermione petted her owl and then walked outside with her on her arm. Hermione watched as she flew up into the night sky. Realizing that once again her life was going to take another change; Hermione sat down on the porch swing. With her heavy jumper on Hermione was pretty comfortable in the sheltered porch.

Hermione watched as the stars blinked in the velvet sky, she sat and thought for a long time. She thought of her parents and all they gave her. She still had trouble believing they were gone. Even with the funeral and visiting the graveyard she thought of them often. _I wonder what they would have thought of all the changes. I really wonder what they would think of Charlie. I bet they would like him, he's very much a man's man; I don't think they would be real comfortable with him being a dragon trainer._

_I wonder what they would say if they knew I want to move to Romania and live on the reserve. I think that is what I really want; I miss the dragons. I know Charlie won't be happy teaching, I imagine he will be more than ready to return to the reserve._

Hermione continued thinking and looking at her life. Pulling her legs up close to her body and setting her chin on her knees; Hermione thought back to the meeting. Professor Flitwick seems a little concerned with me going this direction and Severus is all for it. Severus really does know me better than Professor Flitwick; so I think Severus has a much better handle on what I can do. And if I have to drop anything it will be Charms. Potions has been my first love since the first time I brewed Poly Juice; and Severus told me last Saturday that he thought I had more natural ability then any apprentice he's seen.

Hermione was getting cold so she got up and moved back into the house. The boys were working on their studies for Auror training. Harry looked up when Hermione came in, "How you doing 'Mione?"

"I'm ok Harry just a thinking about how life has changed in the last few years."

Harry nodded, "It's changed a lot hasn't it; who would have thought that Ron and I would actually study and on top of that enjoy it. You are engaged to Charlie which blew everything I thought I knew out of the water. I always thought it would be you and Ron. But, looking now I can see that would have never happened. I kind of thought the three of us would always be together doing auror work and here you are going to be a potion master/mistress. Life has sure changed!"

"Yes, it has, but it doesn't mean I love the two of you any less, I guess we have just grown up. It won't be long and you and Ginny will be getting married. From what I saw of Ron and Katherine the other morning I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them don't get married."

Ron turned as red as his hair, you couldn't see where one started and the other stopped. Harry turned and looked at Ron, "Ok, give mate what did Hermione catch you and Katherine doing?"

Ron stuttered around and then looked at Harry, "Shagging."

Harry burst out laughing, "You didn't, did you?"

Hermione nodded, "yes and I hope to never see it again."

Harry was rolling on the floor laughing now. "Oh my, I would hope so; you might be blinded by that white arse of Ron's."

"Hey it's no whiter than yours and don't be laughing so hard, I remember walking in on you and Ginny in a pretty comprising situation."

Harry sobered very quickly and casted a silencing spell so Arthur and Molly couldn't hear the three of them. "You promised you would never say anything about that."

"Well you were laughing at me. And besides knowing Ginny, I'm sure she's shared all the details with Hermione. Those two are even closer then the two of us are."

Harry looked at Hermione, who had turned about five shades of red. Harry groaned, "Don't tell me you know too?"

Hermione nodded, "Hey Ginny needed some questions answered, and just because I've not done it doesn't mean I don't know the answers."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Lord, I guess we are family but I would rather my sex life stayed between Ginny and I."

"Well, I didn't know you had gone all the way, but Ginny wanted to know about spells so she wouldn't you know get pregnant."

Harry turned even redder when he realized Ginny hadn't told Hermione everything. "Well um thanks for that help, I really appreciate it. I know you also made her the potion."

Hermione smiled, "Well I wanted to make sure if you were doing anything there was no chance of little Harry's running around between the spell and the potion the chance of that is close to nil."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, "Um Hermione could you ummm, teach me some stuff. And ummmm isn't there a male potion?"

Hermione smiled at Ron she knew it was hard for him to ask something like this. "Yeah Ron, let me teach you the spell I taught Ginny, you will need to do it on Katherine. And there is a male potion it ties your sperms tails together so they can't swim. I'll make you a batch when I get to Hogwarts; Severus may already have some made if he does I'll floo you through some until I can get it made."

Hermione spent a few minutes teaching Ron the spell, "You may want to talk to Katherine she may already be taking precautions. She's a smart witch and may be brewing her own potion or even using the charms on her own. She's a charm's major after all."

Ron nodded, "I didn't really think when we ummmm had fun the other day; I guess I should have."

Harry and Hermione both nodded, "Don't worry mate, "Harry said, "Like Hermione said Katherine is a bright witch I bet she did either the charm or is already on something."

Hermione looked at her watch it was already after ten and she wanted to pack before going to bed. "Listen guys I've got a full day tomorrow I've got to meet with my advisor in the morning and then portkey to Romania. I'm going to head up to bed; I may not see you before I leave; so behave yourselves!" Hermione went over and hugged both of the boys, smiling she was blessed with such an awesome family.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was up and dressed in what she considered Dragon clothes, by six in the morning. Just as she was sitting down with her first cup of tea the floo flared, "May I come through Hermione?"

"Severus, of course please do."

"So you decided to make a trip to see Charlie did you?"

"yes, Arthur said he could get me an international portkey so I thought I'd slip through for two days. I miss him and the dragons both."

"Here is the potions I have brewed they are shrunk and well packed so don't worry about them breaking. I hate owling them because it takes a while."

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go back?"

Severus looked at the time and nodded as he sat down. "We have a lot to do when you start, I want to get a lot of stuff out of the way; I would like to start on some experimental potions over the break. It will give you some experience and I have had this on the back burner for some time."

"What are we going to work on?"

"I have been working on a cure for witches boils. As you know kills several witches every year. I would like to find something that would if nothing else halt the worst of it so we don't lose so many and those that we don't lose don't deal with as much pain. We had a little girl in the infirmary this year that spent six weeks in excruciating pain and nothing worked. I took several blood samples from her and several of the other witches that had it this year. I looked it over carefully and I found that there seems to be several strains of it."

Hermione nodded, she had never had witches boils but Ginny still had scars on her side where she had it. Hermione remembered when one of the first years got it in her fifth year and how sick the little girl was. "I hope we can find something to cure it. I understand it's very painful."

Severus finished his tea and got up to leave. "I will see you on Saturday; enjoy your visit with Charlie and the dragons."

"Thank you Severus for everything. You have been wonderful with all you do for me."

"You deserve it Hermione, you are a bright witch and have worked hard for the little I've helped you with."

"Well you have done then most have and would. I appreciate it."

Severus nodded and stepped through the floo.

Hermione looked at the clock, hurried up stairs to finish gathering up her bag, and pulling on her dragon hide work boots. When she got back down stairs, Molly was starting a new pot of tea.

"Morning Molly, do you want me to take anything to Charlie?"

"No Hermione I think he can wait until Christmas now. You aren't going to have much time with Charlie are you sure you should go for just two days?"

"Yes Molly I'll get to see the dragons and spend a little bit of time with Charlie. A little is better than none and then I won't see him until Christmas. I will be working right up to Christmas day with the professors."

Hermione took another quick look at the clock; Molly I need to go I want to stop by and let Katherine know I won't be in class so she doesn't worry than meet my advisor. After that, I'm heading straight to the ministry. I'll be home on Friday." Hermione hugged Molly, gathered up her bag, and left for the apparition point.

Hermione apparated into the college and walked towards Katherine's dorm, she hoped that Ron had gone straight to work.

Hermione knocked on Katherine's door and waited for her she didn't want any more surprises. Katherine opened the door rubbing her eyes, "Hermione what are you doing here so early."

"I'm meeting with my advisor and then heading to see Charlie. I'm starting my apprenticeship on Saturday."

Katherine grabbed Hermione into a hug, "I'm so excited for you, you are so far ahead of all the rest of us."

"Oh thank you Katherine, I hope we can remain friends. I hate leaving just because I won't see you every day!"

"I don't think you need to worry, I'm pretty attached to that red head brother of yours. I told my parents I'm staying here to finish my degree. Ron and I have talked about me staying so I decided to stay."

"Oh, Katherine I'm so happy! I'll just be in Scotland, once Ron moves into actual Auror work instead of training the two of you can come out and visit with me!"

Katherine agreed, "I'm going to miss you so much. You are throwing me to the wolves. I hate thinking about going to class without you."

The two girls hugged each other and Hermione made her way towards the administrative building. When she reached her advisors office, she let the secretary know that she was supposed to meet him as soon as he got back. The girl tried to argue but Hermione stuck to it and told her she wasn't leaving.

Hermione sat down and prepared to wait; luckily, he came walking in less than fifteen minutes after she arrived. Mr. Jennings saw Hermione waiting, "Good morning Miss Granger; I really didn't think you would be waiting for me."

"I'm sorry sir but, I'm taking an international port key as soon as we finish seeing my fiancée for a couple of days before I start my apprenticeship."

"I remember Professor Snape saying something about that yesterday. I take it that he does something with dragons?"

"Yes sir, he's a dragon trainer in Romania; he will be teaching care of Magical Creatures this year to help out Headmistress McGonagall starting after Christmas. Then once I finish my apprenticeship, we will probably be returning to Romania. Charlie is one of the best in the world at Dagon training and husbandry."

Mr. Jennings, didn't seem to think Dragon training was something that great; "Well I suppose we need people to take care of the animals."

Hermione was angry right now but held her temper, "Could I have those syllabuses; I'm supposed to meet the Minister of Magic before I leave."

The advisor's eyes bulged just a little at that, "You are meeting the Minister of Magic?"

"Well of course he's my father."

"But, his name is Weasley how is he your father?"

"I've lived with the Weasley's since my parents were killed and my dragon trainer is his next to oldest son."

Mr. Jennings whole attitude changed when he found that out. "I didn't realize that, I could have had these owled to you. Let me get the syllabus for you so you don't make the minister wait."

Hermione snickered a little to herself. She got so tired of people like Mr. Jennings. It seemed like when they found out that she was friends with the Minister of Magic they all started simpering around.

Mr. Jennings came back with the syllabus, "Here you go Hermione, it is ok I call you Hermione isn't it? Any way here are the syllabuses that you need, if you need anything else let me know I'll be happy to help you. Since you need to go to the Ministry, why don't you use the floo in my secretary's office so you don't have to apparate? Sometimes when you apparate and than portkey it does a number on your stomach."

Hermione nodded to the man, Thank you sir, I appreciate your help."

Hermione told the secretary good-bye and flooed into the ministry. Walking up to Arthur's office, she looked over the Syllabuses there wasn't anything that in-depth in any of them. It looked like she was going to be much better trained than most of her college mates. Thank the Gods Severus didn't care that she was muggle born like the rest of the masters.

Hermione walked into the Minister of Magic's office to see that there was once again a new secretary at the desk. Hermione told the girl she was there to see Arthur, the girl started to argue and Hermione cut her off, "I'm Arthur's adopted daughter, he's expecting me. "

The girl not knowing if it was true or not decided she better talk to the minister, "Sir there is a girl out here saying she's your daughter, she has curly brown hair."

"It's Hermione send her in."

The secretary nodded, "Yes, sir."

Hermione walked into Arthur's office, "Hey Arthur what did you need me to stop by for?"

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know I don't say a lot but you have made Molly and me very proud. You may not have been born a Weasley but I hope you know you are a Weasley in our hearts."

"Arthur," Hermione sobbed a little, "I love you and Molly more then you can ever know! You guys have made it possible for me to stay in this world. I will never be able to thank you enough."

Arthur got up and hugged Hermione, "Well you are family so that's the most important thing. Now if you go down to the Portkey department you will find a portkey waiting for you to go see Charlie. Be sure to give him a hug from me and tell him I miss him."

"I will Arthur thank you again for being such a great dad to me."

Hermione walked out of the Ministers office wiping her eyes. Arthur really did not ever have much to say but when he did, it always touched Hermione. Walking to the portkey office Hermione couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have Arthur and Molly in her life.

Hermione entered the portkey office and was surprised to see Lavender Brown working at the front office. "Lavender I thought you were going to work at Madame Malkin's?"

"Oh I am I work here part time and part time at Madame Malkin's; what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up a portkey to Romania; I'm going to see my fiancée."

"FIANCEE, Who are you engaged to?"

"Charlie Weasley, now do you know where I pick up my portkey?"

Lavender was in shock, book worm Hermione Granger with the stud Charlie Weasely, no way.

"Lavender, Portkey?"

"Oh sorry Hermione let me get the director."

Lavender took a quick look at Hermione's ring finger as she walked out; well there's a ring.

The director came out holding a tin can, "Miss Granger it's good to see you again, heading back to Romania? Arthur said that you are starting your apprenticeship next week and decided to visit your fiancée before starting it. You are marrying Arthur's boy that trains dragons I believe."

"Yes, I am starting my apprenticeship and I'm marrying Charlie."

"Well let me see, this portkey will transport you if you say Romania after you tap it with your wand and when you're ready to come back tap it and say Minister of Magic."

"Thank you sir I appreciate your help with this."

Hermione tapped the tin can and said Romania she felt the tug behind her navel and was soon standing on the portkey stand in Romania. The girl operating the station seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm Charlie Weasley's fiancée I'm here to surprise him. I still have my pass from last time." Hermione pulled it out and showed it to the girl.

"Since they didn't take it away from you it means you are free to go in and out all you want. So have a great day, and have fun surprising that hunk." The gal smiled at her, showing her that she thought it was great.

Hermione showed her pass and walked through the gate heading for Charlie's tent. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't in his ten, so Hermione moved on to Pete's tent and knocked.

Pete, called out, "Come on in."

"Hey Pete, where's Charlie?"

Pete jumped straight up, "Pretty lady what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to surprise that hunk that I'm engaged to but he's nowhere to be seen."

"He's in the baby shed, we have a bunch of hatchling; he's been working some double shifts to pay back from being off a week ago."

"Can you take me to the animal clinic so I can drop off some potions and then get me through to the hatchlings?"

"Sure thin' pretty lady. Sure thin'."

Hermione laughed at Pete, "I'll go drop off my suitcase and pull out the potions while you find your shoes."

Pete nodded, went, and grabbed a shirt and his shoes; he met Hermione outside Charlie's tent.

"So how long you stay 'Mione?"

"I'm only here two days I have news for Charlie and Severus had this box of potions ready to come so I made the trip. It helps having your dad being Minister of Magic; you can get an international portkey pretty easy." Hermione smiled when Pete grinned at her.

"Yeah I'm sure it's nice for Charlie having his fiancée live in the same house as he lives too."

"You need to meet Molly, Charlie's mom, believe me nothing happens around her. She would string all of us by our toes if we tried anything."

Pete just laughed, Charlie told me that he has to behave cause you do some kind of special potion makin'."

"Yes, I do and I make boatloads of money because of it, so he's right until our wedding he has to be good."

Pete just shook his head, "Never figured Charlie for the settling down sort, but you curly head are made for our Charlie boy."

Hermione saw the vet office up ahead; and didn't answer Pete; on top of that, she didn't know what to say to him.

Pete led her into the office and called for the doc, "Hey doc I've got a little lady out here with some goodies for you."

The doc came out and saw the package that Hermione was carrying. "Please tell me that you have potions from Master Snape?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes, he asked me to bring them to you. By the way I'm Hermione Granger; I'll be doing some of the brewing for the reserve now in addition to Professor Snape."

The doctor looked at her, "I know that name from some place?" He thought for a minute and then he seemed to have a light come on. "I know you are that girl that was with Harry Potter and defeated You Know Who. Are you a potion master?"

"Not yet I'm finishing up my mastery with Professor Snape. I start the last part of my apprenticeship on Saturday."

"How did you hook up with Pete here, I know he's not working today."

"I'm Charlie Weasley's fiancée, I have two days off so I port keyed in to see him."

"Wow that must have took some knowing someone to port key for two days."

"Charlie's dad who is my adopted dad is Minister of Magic, so I can get a port key pretty easy. Now if you want to check those and sign the receipt I'm going to go find Charlie."

The doc checked over the potions and signed Hermione's receipt which she needed to turn in and Get Severus's money.

Hermione turned to Pete, "Let's go see that hunk of mine."

Pete led Hermione towards the hatchling shed Hermione knew her way but didn't want to get in trouble going by herself.

Pete opened the door and checked to make sure Charlie couldn't see the door, and then signaled Hermione in. Hermione followed Pete so that Charlie wouldn't see her; Charlie was bent over the pen watching an egg start to open up.

Charlie glanced up, saw Pete, and turned right back around to the egg. Hermione snickered behind Pete and pushed on Pete's back to keep moving. Pete walked up behind Charlie and leaned over, "Looks like we should have a little one in just a minute."

Charlie nodded Hermione moved quietly to the other side of Charlie and leaned over that shoulder letting her hair tickle the back of Charlie's neck. Charlie brushed at whatever was tickling his neck and continued to look at the egg. So Hermione moved a little closer and bent over a little more. This time Hermione's hair was hanging on Charlie's shoulder and her knee was against his back.

Charlie turned to see who was behind him and almost fell flat on his face. "Hermione, What in the Merlin are you doing here?"

"Seeing you!"

Charlie stood up and swung Hermione up into his arms. "I can see that but what are you doing, you should be in school."

"I start my apprenticeship on Saturday, so I don't have to go to school."

"What you're not supposed to start that till spring?"

"I'm doing independent study and starting my apprenticeship on Saturday, I will be at Hogwarts before you. I should be done at the end of summer or early fall at the latest. And not only that I'll have mastery in Potions and Charms."

"When was all this decided, you were still in school when I was there last weekend."

"A lot can change overnight."

"I guess so, I've got to work till ten tonight. I want nothing but to hold you. Are you ok with spending some time here in the hatchling pen?"

"You know I am I love these guys. I'll stay let me get sterilized clothes on so I can help."

Charlie nodded when he heard a squeak; he dropped Hermione and moved back to the pen. The hatchling was almost out of the shell; Charlie moved in and helped the hatchling finish get out of its shell.

Hermione hurried and changed into sterile clothes and helped Charlie finish with the hatchling. The two of them spent the afternoon in shed working with the Charlie. At ten one of the newer handler's came in and relieved them. Charlie and Hermione had helped five of the seven eggs hatch, cleaned up the hatchlings, and moved them to the warmer.

The two of them went to the dining hall for a late dinner and then went back to the tent for bed. Hermione felt like every muscle in her body was exhausted, but she wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as she could.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione groaned when the clock went off at four in the morning. Charlie reached over and slammed his hand on it shutting it off. "One thing I won't miss at Hogwarts is the early morning wake ups."

Stumbling out of bed to get dressed Hermione turned to Charlie, "You are really going to miss this place aren't you?"

"Yeah, but at least I'll have you close by which will help. You are more important than the dragons."

"Charlie I want to come back when I finish my apprenticeships, I want to live here. I love the dragons also; I want to be able to spend time with you and the dragons. I've already told Severus I want a two prong apprenticeship medical potions and dragon potions. He's agreed and said that he will make sure I have a very well rounded apprenticeship along with specialization in the two fields I'm most interested in."

Charlie walked over to Hermione, "Are you sure you want to live like this? I mean it's a rough life and we will probably be in tents at least another year. I wouldn't want you to have to live like this."

Charlie, "this is what you love, I love you and I love the dragons; you forget that I lived on the run for a year with Ron and Harry. I'm not a girly girl; I'm a veteran of the war and can deal with a tent."

"I know you aren't love but I only want the best for you."

"We have a year to talk about this, let's see how much you hate being tied down to the school before we make a decision. But, the nice thing is I can do my work any place."

Charlie nodded, "Come on we are going to be late if we don't get a move on. I know you want to see Noreen and her little ones before we have breakfast also."

Hermione let Charlie pull her out of the tent and they joined the line going into the dragon part of the reserve. The two of them fed the hatchlings and teenagers then they moved out to the larger pens. Hermione noticed a huge dragon off in a pen at the back of the reserve by himself. "Charlie what's with the big gold and green dragon penned off by himself?"

"He's a mean one; I've not been able to talk to him yet. He doesn't want to talk and he's already hurt several handlers."

Hermione felt drawn to the animal she didn't know why, so she started walking towards his pen. Charlie tried to puller her back, "Hermione you have to stay away he's blown fire at everyone we've been spelling his food to him. No one can get close you will get hurt."

Hermione shook her head, "he's not going to hurt me, and I just know it. I don't know what it is but I can feel him pulling me to him. Let me try please Charlie I just know he won't hurt me."

Charlie wasn't comfortable with this, "Let me get Pete here so that we can shield you."

Hermione finally gave in and a few minutes later Pete and the director both showed up. The Director wasn't happy with someone that was just a guest on the reserve doing this but he had heard how the girl had the power to talk with the dragons and something had to be done with the dragon or he would be put down. He noticed that the dragon was staring at the girl and she seemed to be pulled towards him so he agreed but she had to have a shield.

Hermione started towards the dragon she felt like she needed to be close to him. The closer she got the more she could feel him pulling her closer, trying to open her mind she heard the buzzing of him trying to talk with her.

Then all at once it felt like an explosion in her head and she could feel the dragon talking to her. "You are the one the other dragons talk of. You are very special, you feel us more than any other, and you will save our kind."

Hermione shook her head she couldn't believe what the dragon said, "I'll save your kind?"

"It was told a human with earth colored hair and the ability to heal would help save our kind. You are the one; I can feel the power coming off of you in waves. And you have the ability to mind talk with us. You will understand us as no other has, you will be able to heal the disease that is beginning to affect many of us. It's a tiny mite that burrows into our ears and then into our brain. Several of the dragons on the reserve are already feeling the effect of this mite."

"Can you tell me which dragons so that I might try to help them?"

"The Hungarian ridgeback that has been shaking his head all the time is the worst you should be able to spell the mite out with a summoning charm. That way you can study the pest and find a cure before it gets into his brain."

"Thank you, I will do that before I go to breakfast, now will you let me help you? Why do you insist on blowing fire at the trainers? They will not hurt you they want to check and make sure you are healthy and then let you have free range of the area of the reserve. They are only trying to protect you and give you a good life."

"I was waiting for you; I knew you were coming but not sure when I knew if I was here that you would be drawn to me when you came."

"But, it could have been over a year for me to come; I wasn't supposed to be back to Romania for over a year. This trip was just a chance."

"No you have been coming since you were born, you were sent to us. I knew you would be here in the near future."

Hermione shook her head, "Will you allow the trainers to get near you now? My friend Charlie loves dragons and would do nothing to hurt you."

"Your mate is a good mate and he does care for us, but you are more important to him than we are. He would die for you and not for us; you on the other hand would die for us if necessary. Not that we want that but you would that is the difference. I will let your mate care for me and will allow the others so that you can find a cure for us."

"Thank you, may I call the others over, the larger man is the person that makes sure everyone takes good care of all of the dragons."

The dragon nodded its head, and watched as Hermione turned to the others, "Come over everyone he won't hurt you. He told me the reason he had been acting as he has. There is a mite that is affecting several of the dragons. I need to see the Hungarian Ridgeback and see if I can charm the mite out of its ear. Then I'll need to take it to Severus and see if we can develop a potion to stop them."

The three men looked at Hermione funny but stepped towards the dragon that lowered his head in acceptance showing he wouldn't breathe fire at them. Charlie could feel the buzz of the dragon's thoughts and then felt him start to mind talk. "Your mate is our hope she was born and brought to us through the sages of time. She will save our kind, I allow you to care for me so that she can save us. I have been waiting for her to arrive."

Charlie looked at Hermione, who nodded, Pete had even felt the buzzing of mind talking and he had only felt it once before. "I felt something he was talking to you wasn't he?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, he says that he was waiting for Hermione to arrive, that she is their salvation and that the sages of time brought her to them."

The director and Pete looked at her like they didn't know what to say. "I know it seems strange, but that is what he has told me. I want to check on the ridgeback before breakfast I will need a sterile vial to keep the mite in."

Hermione looked back at the dragon, "Are there others with the mite? I would like to have several to work with so that we can do testing."

"The one you call Noreen has the mite, and two of her hatchlings are infected also. I believe that you can get those. Noreen is not nearly as far along as the ridgeback. Once it makes it to the brain it's too late, most of the dragons here are not in a serious state yet. The dragons in China are at a critical juncture, I hope you can find a cure quickly or many will die there."

Hermione turned to the director, "Do you have contact with the reserves in China?"

"Yes, I'm in touch with all the reserves in the world why?"

"Once I see how it works with the summoning of the mites I need you to let them know how to summon the mites. Many of the Chinese dragons have the mites and are going to die if we don't find a cure. Some of them the mites are already to their brains."

The director looked to Pete, "run to doc and get Hermione sterile containers and meet us at the Hungarian Ridgebacks pen bring the doc with you. I want him to see how this works and then do it to all of our Dragons. I want to make sure we have all of the mites out that we can. Hermione I'll have all we catch sent to you."

"You will notify the Chinese as soon as we finish?"

"Yes and all the rest of the reserves, do you think you can find a cure?"

"I won't know till Severus and I do an examination and try to put together a potion. The Dragon seems to think I can."

Charlie was talking to the dragon in the mean time. "What is your name?"

"It is Agro, I am a warrior and my name means battle. I will do all in my power to keep your mate safe."

"Argo, thank you for caring for my mate, I will do all I can for you."

Charlie turned when Pete left on the run, "Your friends name is Agro, I'm going to see he has fresh water and feed then tonight I think we can move him to the main reserve."

The director nodded, "whatever you think is best Charlie, while you're doing that we are going to head to the Hungarian."

Hermione followed the director while Charlie quickly spelled fresh water and fed the dragon," I'll move you this evening so that you can spread your wings and be more comfortable. Right now I want to see if I can help Hermione with getting the mites."

"Your mate is Hermione?"

"Yes, that's her name, she is a very brave woman and her name means 'the earth'."

The dragon nodded, "Please take care of her I will be fine until you return."

Charlie turned and jogged to the area Hermione was headed. He caught up with them just before they met up with Pete.

Charlie called to the Hungarian that had been used in the tri-wizard tournament. The dragon had calmed down since that time and matured into a very easy to be around dragon. Charlie explained to the dragon what was going on and that Hermione was going to try to get the mite out of its ear so it wouldn't cause it any more trouble.

Hermione walked up to the dragon and placed her hand on her head so that she could mind talk, the only ones she could talk to without touching were the very strong dragons. "Have either of your ears felt funny, or maybe itched?"

The dragon seemed to be thinking and then raised the wing on her left side. "This side itched a few days ago but now it doesn't."

Hermione had the dragon turn around so that she could put her wand close to the ear and did a summoning charm holding the sterile container close to the ear. Sure enough in just seconds a little black dot landed in the container. Hermione quickly placed a stasis spell on the mite and sealed the container. Hermione held the container up so she could get a better look and saw that it was a very tiny little bug; doing a quick spell a picture floated in front of the container magnifying the bug so it was big enough to look up close. It had a very large mouth for such a small creature and 4 tiny legs that looked like they had hooks on them.

The three men were looking closely at the projection. Pete spoke up, "looks like that mouth could do some damage."

"Agro said that it eats through the ear canal to get to the brain then imbeds it's self and eventually either kills the dragon."

Pete shook his head, "Hard believe such a little thing could do all that."

Hermione laid her hand on the dragon again, "Thank you we got it out so it shouldn't do any more damage to you. Thank you for helping, I hope I can find a way to stop these from hurting you."

The dragon turned and looked at the humans, "Thank you Hermione, Agro told us that we had someone coming to help us."

Hermione turned to the others "let's get rest of these miserable creatures and then I'm going to get some breakfast before I return to England."

They spelled three more of the mites; the doc did the last two so he could see how to do it. He was going to have Charlie talk to the rest of the dragons and see if he could find more. Charlie was also going to see if Agro could give him more information. He was angry that the dragons were sick with the mite but he didn't want Hermione to have to leave either. But, knowing his fiancée he knew she would do anything to heal a hurting beast.

The four humans moved towards the dining hall still talking. Hermione had conjured a wooden box out of a piece of limb and placed cushioning charms on it so that the containers wouldn't break. She was going to portkey back to England and then head to the Burrow and pack. So that she could floo to Hogwarts as soon as she was finished.

"I want to get these to Severus as quickly as I can so we can start doing some research. In the mean time if you will keep a close watch on the dragons and clean out as many of their ears as you can and send me the mites I'd appreciate it."

The director sat down with them to eat. "I hope you can find something to stop these nasty mites. I'll get in touch with all of the other reserves to let them know what can be done to the dragons that aren't too far gone. Charlie would you and Pete be willing to do training with doc if necessary?"

"Sure, and if you need I can go to other reserves that don't have dragon talkers."

"Good, Hermione I can't thank you enough you may have saved the dragon population of the world with your knowledge. I'm glad you insisted on going up to Agro, I know you scared Charlie."

"I just had to go to him; it was a need I've never felt before I'm glad I listened to it."

They all nodded, Hermione finished up her breakfast and Charlie walked her back to the tent. "I wish you could stay the extra day but I know you need to get started on this. I love you and really don't want you to leave."

Hermione smiled at Charlie, "I don't want to go either but this is too important to put off. I'll floo straight to the Burrow from your dad's office and then into Hogwarts I hope Severus has some ideas because I have nothing."

"You will find something I have no doubt you have too much determine not to heal them."

Charlie walked Hermione to the Portkey terminal. "I love you and I'll see you as soon as possible."

"I love you Charlie and I'll write as soon as I know anything."

Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms and what started as a gentle kiss soon turned into a hot passion filed; curl your toes up kiss. When they finally pulled apart Hermione was gasping for breath and more than just a little hot and bothered.

Charlie reached over and gave her one gentler kiss before she walked up onto the portkey platform and tapped the portkey.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione landed in the Portkey office at the Ministry of Magic. Lavender looked up surprised, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"We had some problems with the dragon's I have to get to Hogwarts and see what Severus and I can figure out to help."

With that Hermione sprinted out of the office and up to the Minister of Magic's office. Leaving Lavender staring with her mouth open, shaking her head Lavender thinks about what Hermione said. "Damn, first she's engaged to the hunkiest of the Weasley's and now she's calling Professor Snape, Severus?"

Lavender still couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busting into Arthur's secretary's office, not even bothering to stop she tramped right on throw the door to Arthur's office. Arthur stood up with his wand drawn till he saw Hermione.

"What are you doing back?"

"The dragons have problems I'm going to floo to the Burrow pack and head for Hogwarts; I need Severus's help finding a cure."

Arthur just shook his head and Hermione grabbed floo powder and disappeared in the fireplace. He was amazed at the girl's one mindedness; none of his kids had that kind of passion. Even Charlie with his love of dragons didn't become so one dimensional.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow and took a deep breath before looking around. Good Molly wasn't around she might be able to finish packing and be gone before she got back. Hermione quickly ran up the stairs and set the last of her stuff to packing. Running back down stairs with boxes floating behind her she stuck her head into the floo after calling for Hogwarts.

Minerva was sitting at her desk when her floo activated, "Minerva, may I send some boxes through. I need to get my stuff moved and talk with Severus as soon as possible."

Minerva sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace, "Of course Hermione but what is going on I didn't think you would be back until Friday?"

"We found that the dragon's have a mite that bores through their ear drum to their brains and then kills them. I have some samples and I need to talk to Severus about finding something that can help the dragons."

"Well then please send your boxes through I'll have the house elves take them from here to your quarters."

"Thank you Minerva I'll send rest of them through in a few minutes and then come through myself if that is ok."

"Of course come through as soon as you can, we will be having dinner in less than an hour you can talk to Severus then."

Hermione sent the boxes she had brought down through and hurried back up to see if everything else was packed. Flicking her wand she carried the last boxes down and flooed them through, leaving a quick note for Molly, Hermione flooed through shortly after the last box.

"Thank you so much Minerva, do you know if Severus is in class or where right now?"

"He should be heading to the Great Hall for dinner; I was just waiting for you to come through before I left."

"Thank you so much!"

Hermione followed Minerva to the Great Hall; Severus was surprised to see her but could tell something was up by the glow in her eyes. "Miss Granger I'm surprised to see you today."

"I have something I need help with I'm hoping that we can work on it."

Severus quirked his eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"The dragons in Romania have an ear mite that burrows through their ear drum and into their brain. The dragons in Romania are in the beginning stages while those in China will start dying soon if we can't find a potion that will kill the mites."

"Do you have any of these creatures?"

"Yes sir, I've got four with me and more to come. The vet at the reserve is checking all of the dragons and charming them out for us. They are in contact with all the other reserves in the world."

"And how may I ask did you discover this?"

"I talked with a new dragon named Agro; he told me that he had been waiting for me to tell me about them."

Once again Severus lifted his eyebrow, "that is rather interesting since you didn't know you were going until two days ago."

"I know, here is one of the mites," Hermione drew a container out of her pocket. Severus took a look at the black spot in the container and quickly did the magnifying spell so he could get a better look at the creature.

"It looks almost like a flea; you say it eats through the ear and into the brain?"

"Yes sir that's all I know about it, but I could have Charlie see if Agro knows more about them."

"Agro?"

"He's the dragon that told me about them."

Severus shook his head, "Do I take it you can talk to dragons?"

"Yes, sir I discovered it during my last trip to Romania."

Again, Severus just shook his head and concentrated on his dinner.

"Sir, do you think we can start on this after dinner?"

"No Miss Granger I have two students in detention tonight. I will take a proper look at the mite and see if I can find any information on it; after all we have to research first. If you wish to be of help do research on mites and dragons."

"Yes sir," Hermione gritted her teeth to keep from opening her mouth and saying something that would get her in trouble. As soon as dinner was over she went straight to the library; pulling every book she could find on mites and dragons she moved over to what she considered her table in the library. It was in the back corner near the window, she had hide at that table most of her time at school. It couldn't be seen from the door or from the circulation desk. You had to walk to the very back of the library to see it.

Hermione stayed in the library until she was told to leave at closing time. She checked out a couple of the books that seemed to have a little more information in them. Heading to her room she realized she probably had a ton of boxes sitting in the middle of her floor. Hermione gasped when she entered her quarters, all of her books were stashed on bookshelves and in perfect order, her clothes were put away and a pot of tea was under a stasis spell and nice and warm. Smiling to herself Hermione poured a cup of tea and headed towards the bathroom. Waving her hand to turn on the tub and dump some bubble bath in the tub Hermione went to her drawers in her wardrobe and pulled out her old ragged sleep pants and a t-shirt. Stripping out of her clothes Hermione sighed as she sunk into the hot water and bubbles in the tub.

Hermione sat in the water drinking her tea and thought of Charlie back in Romania, realizing just how tired she was Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes for a few minutes while letting the heat ease her muscles. Waking up when she dropped her tea cup into the tub Hermione picked up the cup and sent it to the vanity counter and pulled herself out of the tub. Casting a quick drying spell she put on her sleep clothes and wondered out to her bedroom. Trying to decide whether she could make any progress on the books, Hermione eventually cast a warming spell on her bed and crawled in. In less than a minute she was deep in the arms Morpheus.

Morpheus is the Greek god of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The time until Christmas, were a blur for Hermione and Severus; even though he had acted like his detention the day she arrived was more important than her project he had worked for hours while the students cleaned caldrons and floors.

The two of them together had spent hours doing research and working on different ways to treat the dragons. As long as the dragon just had the mite in its ear and it was removed, they were fine it was the dragons that the mite had got to their brains that were the worry. They had found that common muggle rubbing alcohol would kill the mites. Once they had a good supply of them for testing, the dragon trainers were charming the mites out of the dragons and killing them in jars of alcohol.

Christmas was fast approaching and Hermione wouldn't have been aware if it wasn't for the fact that Severus had to stop and grade tests. One afternoon the week before Christmas Severus ran Hermione out of the lab and told her to go do her Christmas shopping. Hermione had not left the castle or for that matter the dungeons except to sleep and eat.

Hermione huffed around but eventually agreed and made her way to the front gate and then apparated into Diagon Alley. She decided that she would get her shopping done as quickly as possible and head back. With that in mind, she found pretty nighties for Ginny and Katherine, new gloves for Harry and Ron that they could wear as an Auror. She picked up Molly a new book on household spells, then went into muggle London, and bought Arthur a battery operated radio that he could tear apart.

She had already picked up Charlie a new pair of dragon hide gloves when she was in Romania. He would need them for his classes at Hogwarts and could use them when he went back to the reserve. Thinking that she had everything it dawned on her that she needed something for Severus and Professor Flitwick so she turned and went back into Diagon Alley. She found a beautiful bound journal for both men and had their names and the new year embossed on the front of them. Then she turned and headed back to Hogwarts.

Entering the main entrance Hermione realized how quiet the school was and wondered why. As she was walking to the dungeon, she realized that the students would be going home in the morning and that they were probably all in their dorms packing.

Hermione went into the lab to check on the potion that they had been brewing that they hoped they could get the dragons to drink that would kill the mite. They had tried a form of it on a boar hound with ear mites and the mites died when they fed. They had than tried putting one of the dragon mites on a lab rat and feeding it the potion. The mite didn't die but just acted strange and kept trying to crawl out of the rat's ear; without the potion, the mite imbedded into the rat's ear with no problem.

So they were on the right track, they were trying to increase the items that they thought were poisonous to the mite. It should be done by late tonight it was in the simmering stage right now. Hermione checked the potion and then flooed through to her quarters to drop off her packages.

Rummaging around in her wardrobe Hermione changed back into her apprenticeship robes and then flooed back to the lab; to see how the rat they were going to test on was doing. Looking into the rat's ear, she could see that the mite was almost through the ear. Making a note of that she wondered if they would be better off to let the mite lodge in the rat's brain before giving it the potion.

Severus came in just as she was finishing her notes. "Miss Granger I believe I told you to go do your Christmas shopping today."

"I've done it and I'm finished, the items are in my rooms ready to be wrapped. I came back down to check on the potion and observe the rat. Which by the way has the mite almost through its ear; I was wondering if we would be better off letting it imbed in the rat's ear before we tried the potion."

Severus seemed to be thinking, "No we will try as soon as the potion is ready, the rat is just a test subject we will have to try it on a dragon that is close to gone for the real proof. So we will see what happens with the rat and then possible try it on a dragon."

"Do you think this will work? I feel so bad for the dragons."

"I don't know Hermione we have tried everything that either one of us could think of; I hope that it works but if it doesn't we will try something else."

"Well at least the dragons that aren't deadly infected yet won't be with the husbandry processes that have been put into effect at all of the reserves."

"Yes, the summoning charm seems to be keeping the dragons that aren't infected safe."

Hermione turned back to her notes and Severus moved to a table where he was experimenting with a new headache remedy. Hermione and Severus had discovered a cure for hound mites through their research and was finishing the paper work to apply for that patent.

Severus was happy so far, with the way Hermione was approaching her apprenticeship, she had been excellent in her research and work with the dragon problem. Better than most potion masters he knew, she had the ability to take leaps in her thinking without going off in a tangent. Thinking to himself Severus shook his head yes he was very happy with her work so far. They had come up with a potion to be patented in the first month of her time with him and they just might have a cure that would set the dragon trainers of the world on their ears.

If they could find a cure for this new dragon disease, they would make hundreds of galleons. Moreover, even better then that he would have an apprentice that had a name for herself.

What Hermione didn't know was that Severus had been in love with Hermione since just before the end of the war. She was such a strong woman and more than that, she was an amazing witch. Not only was she going to be a strong potion mistress she was going to be a strong charm mistress also. Severus sighed to himself and looked at the witch as she watched the rat dig at its ear. When the timer rang, she walked over to the caldron and extinguished the flame; picked up a ladle and poured some of the potion into a vial to cool.

"How long should I let it cool before I give it to the rat Severus?"

"I don't want to put a cooling charm on it I'm afraid it might change the compassion of it; so you will have to let it cool till it's just warm I would say about an hour."

"Would you like some supper Severus? I think I'll go to the kitchen for some sandwiches and tea, I didn't eat lunch."

"Yes, but just call for and elf and have them bring it. I need some help with this potion in a few minutes. I want to charm it time released and that will require one of us to stir while the other does the charm."

Hermione nodded and called for an elf after she placed the order she moved to where Severus was working on the new headache potion. "Why are you working on a timed release headache potion?"

"Many people like I can get relief from the potion but it doesn't stay in our system long enough to cure the headache. I'm hoping that the time release will help keep enough potion in the system that the headache will be cured."

"Thank you for taking the time to explain it makes sense."

Severus nodded and returned to the potion, "Would you prefer to do the charm or stir?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Since I'm already stirring you will do the charm, you remember how it goes correct?"

"Yes sir I'm very familiar with it," Hermione raised her wand, "tempus temporis liberatio" and with a couple of flicks and waves of her wand the potion glowed blue then white and then back to its original color.

"Very good Hermione thank you." Severus extinguished the flame and moved the caldron to the table to cool. "I believe we have a new headache potion. I just need to finish up the documentation of our steps."

Hermione moved to the vial of mite killer potion, "Severus its cool, I think we can feed it to the rat."

Severus walked over and checked the temperature she was right it was barely warm and could be fed to the rat. Picking up a dropper Severus pulled up potion into the dropper, the amount was based on the rat's weight. Hermione cast a charm on her hands so that rat wouldn't bite her and reached in the cage grabbing the squirming rat out she placed it on the table so that Severus could put the potion in its mouth.

Severus slowly wedged the dropper into the rat's mouth and put a drop at a time down the rat's throat. Hermione watched as the rat squirmed and fought the meds. Once they were down the rat's stomach Hermione returned the rat to his cage and stared making notes on the time and the rat's reactions.

Hermione watched the rat for the better part of three hours. During that time, the two of them ate their supper and chatted about several other things. Just as Hermione finished the last of her tea the rat squealed and started scratching at its ear and running in circles. Hermione was worried that the potion had done something to the rat, but Severus just sat and watched. He was also looking carefully at his watch keeping track of the time. In nine minutes, the rat stopped his actions and shook his head very hard. Severus quickly pointed his wand and summoned the mite; it came to him and was barely moving. in just seconds, it was dead. Severus quickly magnified the mite, took tiny tools, and did a quick autopsy on it.

"Miss Granger it looks like we might have succeeded the mite shows it's dead from poisoning. I guess we should allow a mite to embed in the rat's brain; and try it with the mite in its brain."

Hermione agreed and pulled another rat from its cage and opened up one of the containers holding a mite. She carefully placed the mite in the edge of the rat's ear and watched it crawl further into the ear. "I will check the rat in the morning the last mite took about eight hours to bore through the ear drum." Hermione put a magical shield around the cage so if the mite decided to leave the rat it wouldn't get lose and watched the rat shake its head.

"I suggest that you bottle up the rest of the potion and then head to bed Miss Granger, we will finish up our testing tomorrow and then see about testing on a dragon if this works."

Hermione nodded and bottled up the potion, taking out her wand she finished cleaning up the workstation and turned to where Severus was bottling his potion. "Good night Severus, thank you again for all of your help."

"Good night Hermione I will see you at breakfast in the morning."

Forgive my bad translation of latin I hope this is close time=** tempus temporis**

**Release = liberatio**


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione sat eating eggs and sausages the next morning when Severus arrived in the Great hall. "Good morning Professor Snape."

"Good morning Miss Granger, I checked our rat this morning I think we will be able to try the potion by noon the mite has ate through its ear drum and is moving towards it's brain."

"Oh wonderful, I really hope that we can test it on dragons before the end of the year. Since we have most of the morning may I use your private lab to brew some special potions for St. Mungo's?"

"Yes you may, I have tests to finish grading so I won't be in your way. "

"Thank you so much, if I can continue to brew until my wedding Charlie and I should have enough money for a house. At least that is my hope."

"If you would charge what your virgin potions are worth you would have enough now."

"Professor we have been over this several times, I want the people I'm helping to be able to afford their treatments."

"Do you have any idea how long they have been hunting for a brewer? You could set your price twice what you are charging and everyone would continue to pay you. You have totally under charged!"

"I know that but I want the people to have money to spend on more than their treatments so I'm not going to increase my prices."

Hermione turned back to her meal and ignored Severus's sigh of anger. With breakfast over Hermione followed Severus down to his office and private labs. Hermione spent most of the morning brewing while Severus worked on finishing his grading.

At noon Hermione, floo called St. Mungo and then passed a box of potions through to them. Severus watched as she was handed back an envelope, which he knew that should have been much heavier.

Hermione turned to Severus, "I'm going to check the rat and then go have lunch. Are you coming to lunch or would you like to me to bring you something back?"

"I'll go with you, then we can come back and test the potion if it works I would like to contact the reserve and make arrangements to go to China tomorrow if we can get permission and a portkey."

Hermione nodded, "if it works I'll contact Charlie and have his boss get in touch with China for us."

"That would be a good idea, perhaps they would be willing to go with us since Charlie talks with the dragons they will understand what we need them to do to help heal them."

"Yes Charlie talks to them much easier than I do I have to touch the dragon normally but Charlie can talk to them without having to touch."

Severus nodded and the two of them checked on the rat, with a quick spell Hermione could see that the mite was burrowing into the brain and that by the time lunch was over should be totally attached.

Severus followed Hermione up the stairs out of the dungeon watching the girl as she walked. He was happy for her, he knew that Charlie would be good for the girl, but at the same time, he wished he was the one she loved. Severus sighed as they moved into the Great Hall Albus had adjusted the tables so that the staff were all sitting at a round table. The students had left just after breakfast to go home so the only people left were staff.

Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione and sat her down; Minerva looked over at Hermione "how is your apprenticeship going Hermione?"

"If we get through this cure for the dragons I'll feel like I've accomplished something. I hate to think haw they have to be suffering they are such amazing animals."

"I know that the dragons have some type of mite in their brain is that right?"

"Yes there is a little tiny bug that goes through the ear and into the brain if you get the mite while it's still in the ear you can summon it out of the ear but if it's made it into the brain we have to find a way to kill it without hurting the dragon."

Hermione, Severus and Minerva talked for a long time about the mite and their potion; Professor Flitwick asked what would happen when the mite died in the brain. Hermione and Severus both said that they hoped with it being so small that nothing would happen but they had no idea until they tested it.

After lunch Professor Flitwick and Minerva followed, Hermione and Severus back to the dungeon to watch their experiment. Severus cast the charm on the rat to check on the mite. Sure enough, the mite had burrowed into a spot on the rats brain and from what they could see it was burrowing further into the brain.

While Severus was drawing the potion into a dropper Hermione was getting the rat out of its cage, Hermione held the rat firmly on its back while Severus put the potion down its throat. Hermione immediately cast the charm so they could watch the mite in the rat's brain and she set the dicto-quill to taking notes.

Minerva and Professor Flitwick stepped up so they could watch along with Hermione and Severus, for the first hour nothing seemed to be happening. However, just as the second hour started the rat started shaking its head continually; Severus told Hermione to keep recording information on the rat and he would record the information on the mite. As the rat shook its head, the mite seemed to be on the move it was acting strange moving about rolling over and just generally acting strange. At the one hour and 43 minute mark, the mite rolled over on its back and quit moving.

The rat also quit shaking its head, settled down and started eating. Hermione looked over at Severus, "do you think the mite died?"

Severus did several spells to try to find out if the mite was dead or not finally, he decided that they would have to perform an autopsy to find out for sure.

Hermione hated having to kill the rat but knew it was part of her chosen field Severus quickly twisted the rats neck to kill it. He was afraid to kill the rat any other way because of the mite and he wanted to make sure they didn't mess with their results.

He quickly autopsied the rat and found that the mite was dead; he also autopsied the mite and found that the potion had poisoned it. "Hermione I think we have our cure, now we need to try it on a dragon."

"I'll go floo Charlie."

Minerva and Professor Flitwick continued to talk to Severus while Hermione flooed Charlie. Coming back out of the office Hermione looked at the professors curled up at the table talking, "Severus do you feel like traveling to China first thing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Arthur is arranging us an international portkey and Charlie, his boss and their vet will meet us at the reserve in China. Charlie is making our arrangements, Arthur will either floo us or send a patronus letting us know what time to pick up our portkey."

"Let's start another batch of the potion so we have plenty if it works."

Hermione nodded and headed to the storeroom after the ingredients, while Severus set up the caldron and added the base. When Hermione came back in Minerva and Flitwick had curled up on the stools and acted as if they were planning to sit there for rest of the day. Since Severus didn't seem to mind, Hermione moved over to the other table and began to chop and prep ingredients.

Minerva Flitwick and Severus discussed the students and how they had done on their tests along with other school related information. Hermione finished with the ingredients and moved to the table next to Severus where he was stirring the potion; Hermione found she was enjoying the comfortable feel the three professors had with each other.

Dropping ingredients into the potion at the proper time Hermione and Severus finished the potion and set it to simmer for the three hours it needed. Minerva looked around the lab, "If the two are you are at a stopping point why don't you come up and have a drink, with Fillius and I?"

Severus nodded, "come along Hermione we deserve a little bit of a break."

Hermione followed the Professor's she was very comfortable around Severus and Minerva she still felt just a little uncomfortable with Professor Flitwick. He seemed ok with her but he still stayed very proper around her and he had yet to tell her to call him by his first name.

Once they were settled in with glass of their favorite drinks Minerva turned to Hermione, "how long are you planning on staying at the Burrow over break?"

"Probably just Christmas day and boxing day, I know that Severus wants me to help him with Poppy's stores and also getting a little more done in my apprenticeship we have concentrated so much on the dragon potion we haven't touched a whole lot of my needed apprenticeship stuff."

"Oh dear you have not had any kind of break I'm sure Severus would give you the time off."

"I really can't take it Minerva if Professor Snape can't use me I'm hoping that I can make some headway with Professor Flitwick."

Minerva shook her head, you work to hard Hermione I've always said that. But, I'm sure you want to finish so that you can spend time with that fiancée of yours."

"That is part of it but I also don't want to take up more time of the Professor's than necessary they are being nice enough to take me on I want to give them as much help as I can. I will be teaching Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape's first years when school starts back up. I need to make sure I'm familiar with their notes and their method of teaching since it's been a long time since I was a first year."

While they were sitting and chatting the fireplace turned green, "Minerva may I come through?"

"Of course Arthur come on through."

Arthur stepped through the fireplace, "hello all I understand that an international portkey is needed?"

"Arthur sit down and have a drink with us and we will talk while you relax." Arthur took the fire whiskey that Minerva levitated to him and sunk down into the comfortable armchairs Minerva had scattered around her office.

"Hermione and Severus I have the portkey for you," reaching in his pocket he handed Severus an old plate, "the activation word is China to go and home to return."

"Thank you Minister we appreciate your help with this."

"Severus we are friends don't call me Minister when we are like this I'm still Arthur."

Severus nodded to Arthur, "I still thank you Arthur you are making it possible to us to help dragons all over the world if this works."

"I have no doubt it will work you and Hermione are the two greatest minds of our time. Hermione can I ask you to remind Charlie that his mother expects him home Christmas eve at the latest?"

"Of course Arthur but depending on what we discover I may not be home before Christmas morning."

"You can't do that Molly will have all of our hides. I may be the minister of magic but my Molly is scarier than a house full of death eaters if someone messes up her Christmas plans."

Minerva and Severus both laughed and then took a good look at Arthur's face and then both thought of Molly; needless, to say both of their faces changed a little. Minerva shuddered slightly, "Arthur I think you might be right I remember what she looked like when she was fighting Bellatrix. I hope you all survive."

Severus nodded, "We will do everything possible to make it back so everyone is home for Christmas eve."

"Just remember both of you are due at the house on Boxing day."

Severus and Minerva both nodded and Arthur got up and said his good byes and flooed home to the Burrow, while Hermione and Severus left Minerva to prepare their potions for the trip to China."


	24. Chapter 24

Early the next morning Hermione and Severus said goodbye to Filius and Minerva, Severus tapped the Portkey and said China. Hermione felt the pull on her navel and the strange sensation that portkey always caused when they landed Hermione found herself dizzy and nauseated. Severus quickly grabbed hold of her and kept her from falling. Hermione looked up with thanks in her eyes seeing her trying not to be sick he pulled a vial out of one of his pockets and flipped the cap off as he handed it to Hermione.

Hermione being Severus's pupil had learned not to drink anything someone handed her without smelling it. After years of war and having constant vigilance pounded in her head she sniffed the vial before downing the contents of nausea medication. Immediately feeling better Hermione looked around and soon saw Charlie striding towards her. "Thank you Severus I think I'm ok now. I've never had trouble with international portkeying before but that really got to me."

Severus nodded, "It does effect some people in that manner I came prepared."

"You would think as often as I head to Romania it wouldn't ever bother me."

By now Charlie had reached them and pulled Hermione into a tight hug and then a quick snog. "I've missed you."

Hermione smiled up at Charlie, "I've missed you."

Severus cleared his throat, "Mr. Weasley could you please show us the way."

"Of course Professor but I thought it was Charlie instead of Mr. Weasley."

Severus nodded, "Of course Charlie I didn't know if you would be comfortable with first names in this setting."

"Dragon handlers are very informal we all know each other well and have to be comfortable with each other for our safety. Now tell me do the two of you really think this will work."

"We would not have come if we didn't have that expectation."

Hermione smiled at Severus's sneer, "Charlie it worked very well in our lab experiments but the only way to really know if it will work is to test it on an actual dragon."

"Well we have a dragon that is starting to get weaker from the mite that we want you test first and then we have one that from what I can tell is just infected. We thought we would test on the sickest first if that was ok and then one that was just infected to see if it worked on one or both. I hope that works for the two of you."

"That's very good Mr. I'm sorry Charlie that will give us a good control group I would like to add one more to the group maybe one that has been infected for a while but isn't showing signs of debilitation."

"Sure I'll talk with the director of the reserve and see what we can find would it help to have different types of dragons or do you want them all the same."

"I don't believe that matters we will need to calculate the amount of potion based on their weight."

Charlie nodded and led them up to a group that was standing next to a large administrative like building. "Severus, Hermione I would like to introduce you to Mr. Chang and Mr. Yon. Mr. Chang is the director of this reserve and Mr. Yon is the vet that works with the dragons. I believe you both know the director of my reserve, our Vet and Severus this is Pete a friend of mine that is helping with this project."

Severus reached out and shook everyone's hand along with Hermione. Mr. Chang and Mr. Yon didn't seem very comfortable with Hermione. Hermione heard them talking in Cantonese but didn't understand, Severus on the other hand was wearing a translation charm that his mother had invented and understood exactly.

"Mr. Chang and Mr. Yon I want you to know that Miss Granger is extremely skilled in both potions and dragon handling. She was the one that discovered that the dragons had these mites. If she is not included in this experiment it will not be happening."

Hermione turned and stared at Severus as did everyone else in the group. Mr. Chang and Mr. Yon seemed to take in what Severus had said and again started talking which Severus listened to. Mr. Chang turned to Hermione, "You are welcome to accompany us to the dragons."

Hermione nodded, "thank you, I truly do know how to take care of myself around the dragons I have spent several weeks in Romania at the reserve."

The group made their way to a pen that was separated from the rest a Chinese Fireball was laying down in the pen and looked very weak. Hermione could feel the dragon's thoughts and quickly tuned into them. She then through her thoughts back and the dragon raised its head and looked at Hermione.

Charlie had heard them mind talking and knew that Hermione had told the dragon that she thought she had a potion that would make him feel better. Charlie turned to the others, "Hermione has told the dragon that she has a potion that she thinks will help him. The dragon as agreed for Hermione to give him the potion but no one but her. He doesn't trust those that can't talk to him."

Mr. Chang started to refuse but Severus stepped in. "If the dragon will take the potion from Hermione she will be the one to give it to him. The potion won't do any good unless the dragon takes it."

Hermione told the dragon what was being said and pulled out her work gloves and took off her robes. Severus stared he had never seen Hermione dressed as she was she had on heavy work boots, heavy canvas type jeans and an old torn t-shirt. Over top of that she pulled on a flame retardant shirt that she wore when she was at the reserve along with her dragon hide gloves. Mr. Chang made a very strange face but realized that the girl had proper clothing to work with dragons relieved him slightly.

Once Hermione was ready to enter the pen she told Severus to stand at the pen near the dragon's head so that she could relay information and he could give her the proper dosage. Charlie entered the pen with Hermione and a local dragon handler. Hermione ran her hand up the dragon's neck as she talked to him she asked him lots of questions and explained that she needed to use her wand to see how much he weighed. The dragon who had remained laying nodded his head and Hermione did the spell to see how much the dragon weighed. She quickly read the results off to Severus who did the calculation and handed Hermione several vials of potion.

Hermione went to the dragon's head and pulled off her one glove touching the side of the dragon's face she sat there for several minutes communicating with the dragon. Hermione told the dragon that this was an experiment she didn't know positively if it would help. She also made sure the dragon understood he didn't have to take the potion unless he wanted to.

The only question the dragon had was what it tasted like. Hermione laughed, "I honestly don't know but if it's like most potions it's pretty nasty."

The dragon lowered its head and opened its mouth and Hermione poured the potion into his mouth. After the first vial the dragon shook his head and told Hermione she was right it was nasty but he opened his mouth back up for the second vial. When they were finished Hermione told the dragon that she was going to wait outside the enclosure in case he wanted to be able to move around and not worry about her.

Hermione came out and told Severus that the potion tasted awful all of the people around the pen laughed at that. "Well I've never helped invent a potion yet that didn't taste bad."

Hermione told the dragon why they were laughing and what Severus said, the dragon responded, "Tell your person that he needs to learn how to make stuff taste better."

Hermione told Severus and he smiled at the dragon who had now gotten up and was shaking his head. Hermione quickly asked him what was wrong.

"It feels like something is crawling in my head."

Hermione nodded and told the dragon she was going to do a spell that would allow them to look at the inside of his head if he would allow. Since dragons were magical creatures you had to have them drop some of their shields in order to do magic on them. The dragon nodded his head and Hermione felt the magic around the dragon lessen. She quickly did the spell and a picture of the dragon's brain appeared in front of Severus and Hermione. The first thing both of them noticed was the mite moving around like it was drunk.

Hermione explained to the dragon that it looked like the mite had ingested some of the potion already. Hermione was very surprised with the rat it had taken over an hour for this to happen and she told the dragon this. He was continuously shaking his head he told Hermione that his brain felt funny. Hermione was worried so she had Charlie do several spells so that the vets could watch all of the dragon's functions while they continued to watch the mite.

The vet from Romania who was very familiar with Hermione and Severus started calling out readings to the two of them so that they knew what was going on. Severus had the dicto-quill that he had set up recording what the vet was telling them also.

At a little over a half hour after Hermione gave the dragon its potion the mite rolled over and showed no signs of life. Hermione and Severus looked over to the vet who reported that all of the dragon's vital statistics had stabilized and that he seemed fine.

Hermione looked to the dragon and started asking him questions she said them out loud as well as with her mind so that the dicto-quill could record everything.

"How does your head feel now?"

"It no longer feels like something is moving in it."

"Do you feel any different than before you took the potion?"

"I don't feel as tired."

The questions went on for several minutes. Hermione asked the dragon if she could cast one more charm on him to see if any of the potion was still in his system and he agreed. Hermione was shocked to find that there was not a trace of the potion in the dragon's system it was like he had never ingested it.

Hermione looked at Severus, "How could that be? We gave him a massive dose that contained several highly toxic ingredients and none are showing up in his system."

"I have no idea unless it has to do with the fact that dragons are magical beings and use potions different then we do."

"See if he will let us check his brain again I want to make sure the mite is dead not just asleep."

Hermione asked the dragon once more to look at his brain to make sure the mite was dead. He once again agreed and Hermione did the spell. The only thing Hermione and Severus could see when the picture appeared was a slight dark spot on the dragon's brain where the mite had been burrowing even that spot lightened and healed it's self as they watched.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other and started smiling. "I think we have found a cure."

Charlie and Pete both whooped and Charlie grabbed Hermione up and kissed her. "You did it the two of you have found a cure."

Severus spoke up, "don't get to excited I still want to deal with the other two dragons before we are sure."

The group all agreed and when to the next dragon once again Hermione explained it all to the dragon and then went through all of the procedures. This time the potion worked even faster and within less than twenty minutes the dragon was showing its brain healing it's self.

By the time they finished with the third dragon they thought they did have a cure. Hermione and Severus went back to the first dragon to check that he was ok and found that he was wanting loose to go back to the main portion of the reserve so that he could fly and stretch his wings.

The vet at the reserve asked Severus and Hermione to teach him the calculations for the amount of potions and also wanted to know how long it would take them to brew enough to cure the thirty plus dragon's he had that were infected.

The director on the other hand wanted to know how much the potion would cost. Severus and Hermione agreed to sell it to them at a very reasonable price and promised to have more delivered to them within two weeks.

While Charlie was helping dose the dragons that were the worst on the reserve Hermione and Severus began filling out the paper work they would need to get their potion patented. Hermione had kept ½ a box of potion back for Charlie to take to Romania for any of their dragons that needed it. Severus wasn't real happy with her but he agreed.

By lunch time the directors of several reserves had arrived in China. They all wanted to make arrangements to have the potion for their sick dragons. Since China had the biggest population of sick dragons and the most that were very sick they would get the first batch except for enough going to reserves that had very sick dragons. Hermione looked at Severus and realized that her Christmas was going to be spent brewing.

Charlie realized that something was bothering Hermione and drew her away from the group once she finished her lunch. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I'm not going to have a Christmas break to spend with you. I'm going to be spending every waking moment brewing dragon potion. There are just too many dragons sick for me to take time off to spend it with the family. I will probably come home for ½ a day on Christmas and Boxing day but rest of the break I need to brew."

Charlie was upset that she wouldn't have time but understood better than most because of his love of the dragons. "I guess we will have to make do the dragons are sick and we do have a cure now."

Hermione nodded, "Before I forget your dad said to tell you that your mom expected you home by Christmas Eve. I think she had a big party planned. Now I get to tell her I won't be home."

Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms, "we will manage maybe you can come home in the evenings after you finish brewing we do have a direct floo connection with Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, "I will try but from the looks of it we need to brew a lot of potion just on this reserve they need at least ten batches and how many reserves are there twenty. That's thirty batches if we just need one batch for each of the remaining reserves. I know that you said our reserve has six sick dragons that is at least two batches there depending on their weight."

Hermione looked up as the group came out of the building. "Hermione are you ready to return to England?"

"Yes Severus I suppose we should since we are going to need to do some brewing as soon as we get home."

Severus saw the sadness in Hermione's eyes and felt his heart begin to hurt. He truly was in love with the young girl and hated that she was sad. "What is wrong? Are you ill?"

"No just thinking that I won't be spending much time home over the Christmas break."

"I can manage if you wish to go home."

"No you will not do this all by yourself we will work on it together."

Severus smiled, that was more like the Hermione he was used to. Maybe when she got busy she wouldn't miss her family as much. "Very well let us portkey back so that we can get our patent filed and start brewing. We will need to stop by the apothecary to pick up more ingredients."

Hermione nodded and gave Charlie a kiss, "I'll see you at home and if not I'll see you at school when term starts."

Charlie nodded, "I'll see you when I arrive back in England even if it means sitting and watching you and Severus brew."

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye as they headed to the portkey platform.


	25. Chapter 25

The next week was a blur for Hermione and Severus they never had less than twenty cauldrons going at any one time. Many times they had more Hermione's hands were so red and sore that she could hardly hold a knife. The two of them had pulled everyone that remained in the castle to help chop, mince and mash ingredients.

The Weasley twins had heard from Charlie and quickly left their shop in the hands of their assistants and showed up at Hogwarts. Hermione was shocked that Severus let them work but let them work he did.

Hermione found out that Severus had been proofing all of their concoctions since they opened their shop except for the time they thought he was dead. Hermione knew the boys were excellent brewers but was really surprised that Severus knew they could handle the task.

With the group that had been assembled at five o'clock on Christmas Eve the two of them flooed out the last box of potions. Hermione sat down on the floor in front of Severus's floo and leaned her head back. "We did it Severus with a lot of help we have now brewed enough potion that every known sick dragon can be healed."

Severus was leaning against the chair that sat in front of the fire rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe its done and even more amazing is the friends that came to help."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her legs she was in an old pair of jeans that had seen better days. "We wouldn't have managed without Fred and George they made it possible for us to keep so many batches going at the same time."

"I never thought I would let those two within a stone's throw of a lab after they high tailed it out of the castle. But, they have proved that they are excellent brewers and critical thinkers."

"Wow, high praise from you."

"I've been testing their inventions some of them have required amazing brains."

Hermione smiled, "Who would have thought that the school nuts would be richer or almost richer than the Malfoy's and amazing with potions."

Severus just laughed, "I suppose we should go clean up and you need to head to the Burrow."

"You are going to the Burrow also I have orders from Molly that I'm not to show up without you."

Severus groaned, "I am not going to the Burrow there is no need for me to do so. I promised I would come for dinner tomorrow that is enough."

Hermione just shook her head, "Severus we are talking about Molly and Arthur you know Arthur will just pull Minister of Magic on you. Come on lets go clean and then we can pack and floo through."

Severus just shook his head and followed Hermione into the lab after pulling himself up not paying too much attention as he rubbed his tired eyes he didn't see Hermione stopped in the door way. "Hermione!"

Then Severus looked around her, the lab was shining all the knives were laying in their cases gleaming the tables had all been scrubbed and the caldrons were stacked and gleaming. "How in the world did this happen Severus, we left this in a total mess not an hour ago."

Fred and George along with three house elves stepped through the door, "We thought you might appreciate a little help. The elves cleaned the tables and floors we cleaned all of the caldrons without magic along with your knives and other tools."

Severus watched the twins as they finished each other sentences and then looked down at the elves. Realizing that Severus wasn't going to say anything Hermione finally spoke up, "Thank you all so much! You have saved us so much work I (we) are very grateful. "

The elves bent at the waist and quickly popped out and Hermione ran to the twins and hugged them. "I couldn't have two nicer brothers."

The boys grinned at her and Severus before telling them goodnight and heading for the Headmaster's office so they could floo home.

Severus took another look around, "I can't believe they did all of this everything is spotless."

Hermione sighed, "Are you ready to pack and go to the Burrow?"

"Hermione please I just want to crawl in my bed and sleep through the Holiday."

"Nope I'm not going to face Molly's wrath of me coming home alone. Get your stuff packed while I go pack we can shower later tonight at the Burrow."

Hermione came back about an hour later to find Severus sitting at his desk with a bag next to it. "I see you listened to me."

"I figured that between Arthur, Bill and Charlie I should just give up and come I know Molly would have sent all three of them after me."

Hermione just nodded, "Come on lets floo from Minerva's office."

The two of them flooed through Minerva's office to the Burrow, when they stepped through the fireplace the noise and crowd about overwhelmed both of them.

Molly looked over to see who stepped through, "Oh Hermione, Severus I'm so happy the two of you made it. Hermione take Severus to the new room and show him where he's staying. I'll have dinner ready in about half an hour."

Hermione turned to Severus "come on I'll show you your room maybe we can get away from this mob."

Hermione led Severus to one of the new rooms added to the Burrow when it was fixed after the war. Hermione was shocked to see it had been cleaned out and a bed and wardrobe had been added and everything was fresh and clean. The last time she had seen the room it was stacked with boxes and the walls weren't finished. Now they were a calm green and the bed had a beautiful dark green bedspread and silver sheets. The door to the bathroom was open and Hermione could see silver towels hanging on the racks.

"This room has sure changed last time I saw it, it was stacked with boxes and the walls weren't finished."

Severus looked at the room and was pleasantly nice. "I'm surprised that it's not in Gryffindor Red."

Hermione laughed Severus not all Gryffindor love our scarlet and gold some of us actually like green. I'm one of that minority."

Severus laughed, "Hermione I hope you know how much I've loved working with you. You always make me forget myself and smile. I wonder if Molly would allow me to bring my dinner back here."

"No way but I will make sure you are seated near Charlie and I and since I've usually got the end spot at the table I'll give up my place for you. That way you can make an escape if you want to."

Severus just groaned he could deal and deal well with the older Weasley's but the younger that was part of the golden trio and the youngest were more then he could deal with. Severus followed Hermione out of the room and saw her swept up into a long snog just as they left the room. Severus felt his heart drop he knew that she and Charlie were in love but it still bothered him since he loved her so much. When he could move away from the couple, he did so Arthur was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the family room. "Severus how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Arthur very tired we haven't seen much sleep in the last week."

"Fred and George were telling me that you and Hermione did most of the work and that they had never seen two people so focused."

"I wanted Hermione to be able to be with her family for the Holiday's I knew she wouldn't leave till everything was brewed."

"You love her don't you Severus?"

"What no I just respect the amazing mind she has and want her to be able to do what she is meant to."

"Severus I understand you are a man and Hermione is a wonderful amazing woman. I wish that with all you had done that she could return your love. Without you we would not be here celebrating."

"Arthur I was just one man there are many that contributed to war and made it possible for us to win."

"I know that Hermione loves Charlie and he loves her but I can still wish that you could have the woman you love."

"Severus looked over at the couple, "Thank you Arthur I just want her happy. I didn't even realize it till I was lying in bed trying to heal."

Arthur looked at his son and Hermione. "I think they will both be happy."

Severus nodded and followed Arthur to the kitchen. He watched as the youngest Weasley walked in with Potter and Ronald and a girl he didn't know followed them.

Hermione and Charlie came in and Hermione walked to the girl calling her Katherine. "Katherine I'm so glad you could spend Christmas with us."

The girl gave Hermione a hug back, "If I can't spend it with my family then yours is the next best thing."

Hermione hugged Katherine closer, "You are always part of our family and welcome. Come let me introduce you to Severus Snape my Potion Master."

"Severus this is my friend Katherine she's from America and is studying to be a charms mistress. Katherine this is Severus Snape my potion master and one of my best friends along with an amazing war hero."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Katherine."

"It's nice to meet you Professor Snape, Hermione has spoken of you a lot."

Severus nodded and sat back down after Hermione and Katherine settled in their seats. Severus spoke with Charlie and Bill who were seated close by talking about numerous things. Just as Severus settled down thinking that the noise wouldn't bother him to much Charlie spoke up. "Severus I want to thank you for all the work you have done for the Dragons. Last I talked to the director in China he said all of their dragons were doing much better."

"Charlie it was a group effort your fiancé and your brothers along with Minerva, Fillius and many others. We couldn't have done it on our own."

Hermione shook her head yes, "It's true it took all of us, and if it wasn't for everyone we would have never been able to figure out what needed done or been able to brew all of the potion in time to spend Christmas with our family."

Hermione reached over and gave Severus a hug, "Thank you for believing in me and for working so hard on inventing this potion."

Severus hugged Hermione back she was the only one that he could stand to have touch him. "You have no reason to thank me you did just as much or more."

Hermione smiled up at Severus and then turned back to the table. "Enough of this Molly thank you so much for such a wonderful meal and for taking all of us in and making us part of your family."

Everyone raised his or her glasses, "To Molly and Arthur."

Hermione ran Molly out of the kitchen when dinner was done and roped all of the rest of girls into helping her clean the kitchen. She also mixed up the batter for scones for tomorrow morning and put it in the cooler for tomorrow.

The Patil twins were not very happy with having to clean the mess up but they helped. Fleur surprised Hermione she was the first to start working cleaning the table. She had the table cleared and the dishes starting to wash before Hermione had finished the scones. Ginny finished putting leftovers away and helped Fleur finish the dishes while the Patil twins played at putting stuff away.

When they were finished, the girls went to the living room to join rest of the family. Katherine had been sent in with the men and Molly since she was still a guest. Charlie and Severus were sitting in the corner playing a game of chess. Harry and Ron were talking to Bill about some new curse that they had found and asking Bill about how to go about breaking it.

Hermione moved over to Severus and Charlie, "How are the two of you doing?"

Charlie pulled Hermione down on his lap, "I'm ok but I think Severus might be falling asleep at the game; even though he's still beating me."

Hermione smiled, "Severus I'm sure you are just as tired as I am and I'm heading to bed right now."

Severus nodded, "I don't think we have had but about ten hours sleep in the last week."

Hermione nodded, "Don't let this hard head keep you up to long." Hermione bent over, kissed Charlie good night, and headed up stairs. Severus watched her as she left the room.

Turning to Charlie, "Take good care of her she's a once in a life time catch. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed also. Good night everyone."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione wasn't ready to get up but Ginny started jumping on her bed early Christmas morning. "Ginny let me sleep just another hour. "

"No Hermione everyone is up and mom says we can't open gifts or have breakfast until you're up and down stairs."

Hermione drug herself out of her bed and pulled on a housecoat before stumbling down the stairs; Charlie laughed at her as she came down. She hadn't done anything with her hair so her braid was frizzed and she still had sleep in her eyes. "Hermione I think that's a great look."

Hermione growled at Charlie, "Your sister would not let me sleep in. I'm tired I've only had about ten hours sleep in the last week."

Charlie looked over to Severus, "Severus managed to get up and he's even had a shower and a cup of coffee already."

"If someone would be nice enough to get me a cup of coffee I might just be able to open my eyes."

The whole family was laughing at Hermione she was usually the early awake person but not today. Molly feeling sorry for Hermione had got her a cup of coffee. "Here you go sweetie maybe this will wake you up a little."

"Thanks Molly." Hermione stuck her ton out at Charlie.

Severus laughed and the whole family turned they had never seen Severus laugh. Hermione smiled at Severus, "I think you just scared the whole family."

Severus just laughed again, "I told you, you made me do things no one else could."

Fleur got Victoria and Teddy to start bringing her packages and then take them to who they belonged. Before long, everyone was opening packages and laughing. Hermione had given Severus some special set of vials that wouldn't break no matter what you did to them and could hold any type of potion.

Severus looked at Hermione, "Thank you these are amazing. I wish though you hadn't spent so much."

"I wanted to get you and Professor Flitwick both something special you have both given me so much of your time and knowledge."

Hermione had gotten Fillius a very rare tome on charms that she had an antique bookstore hunting for over a year.

With all of the packages, opened Molly called them all into the kitchen for breakfast. Hermione sat between Severus and Charlie and eventually laid her head on Charlie's shoulder and fell back asleep. Molly fussed around until Charlie picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

Charlie and Bill kept teasing Severus until he finally agreed to head to the orchard and played quidditch until lunchtime. When they came back in Hermione had gotten up and had a shower. The boys were all freezing from being out in the cold and wind for the better part of four hours.

Hermione poured Severus and Charlie a cup of tea and carried it to them as they walked through the door. "You two look frozen."

Charlie and Severus both took the cup and warmed their hands on their cups as they drank. "Even with a warming charm it's cold on a broom."

Molly had fixed just sandwiches from last night leftovers for lunch since she was fixing a full meal for dinner. Molly had everyone grab his or her sandwiches and moved out of the kitchen. She wouldn't even let the girls stay she ran them to the living room with everyone else. Severus and Arthur were sitting in the corner talking. Charlie and Bill were sitting in the other corner playing chess while Ron, Harry and the twins were playing exploding snaps.

Hermione moved over to the edge of Charlie's chair, sat on the arm of it, and watched the two men play chess. She also listened in on Severus and Arthur's chat at the same time. Hermione watched Severus under her hair and realized how well the two of them had worked together.

For such a private man the two of them had a very good working relationship. Hermione continued thinking about the past week and how hard the two of them had worked and how Severus trusted her with work that he didn't trust anyone else. Sitting thinking she thought of all the times this last week that he had taken time to make sure she had a meal and rested. Even with both of them working themselves half to death, he had watched out for her.

Charlie had to nudge her to get her attention, "Hermione where were you?"

"Just spacing I'm still tired from all the brewing we have done. What did you need?"

"I was just asking if you had a good Christmas."

"Yes I have had a wonderful Christmas. I've had the best of everything my whole family close at hand and wonderful gifts."

Charlie pulled Hermione into his lap, "I'm glad you have had a good Christmas I can't wait for both of us to be at Hogwarts together I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, but I'm so busy I don't know how much time we will have together. I'm still trying to get a Masters in Potions and Charms."

"I know but at least we will be in the same country and for that matter in the same building."

Hermione reached up and kissed Charlie, "True at least we aren't a couple of countries apart."

Hermione heard the floo activate and Minerva and Fillius's voice coming from the kitchen. A few minutes later more voices could be heard including Andromeda, and Teddy. Soon the sounds of apparition could be heard and more voices.

Hermione got up to see who had arrived and if Molly could use some help. With all of the guests coming, the family and friends moved out to the tent that had a warming charm on it so that it was comfortable.

Soon the tent was almost as full as it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Most of the Professors from the school were there along with most of the Order of Phoenix. Since the end of the war, the Order had become a big extended family. Hermione loved seeing everyone together.

Since she had lost her family, many of the Order had become her extended family. She thought of Andromeda as a caring aunt and loved spending time with her and Teddy. Hermione walked over where Andromeda was sitting and joined her. "How are you doing Andi?"

"I'm fine Hermione how is your studying going? I read in the Daily Prophet where you and Professor Snape found a cure for some dragon disease."

"Yes it was amazing to see how well it all worked. Charlie helped us immensely in talking to the dragons and acting as liaison between all of the dragon reserves. "

"Have the two of you set a date yet?"

"We are thinking about spring break, I will be close to finished with my mastery's and he will be close to finishing the year as Hogwarts teacher."

"Molly told me you wanted to go back to the reserve when you finished. What will you do at the reserve?"

"I'll be a potion brewer for the dragons and the people that work there. I would also be able to do more research, which is my first love. I found out that I truly love research; working on the dragon potion taught me so much. In addition, Severus is such an amazing potion master he is a researcher at heart."

Andi nodded, "I love seeing you so excited it's been a long hard war and you had a big part of it."

"Andi really and truly how are you, I know it's been hard on you losing your family and trying to raise Teddy."

"I'm doing better every day and you and Harry taking time to help with Teddy helps more then you will know. Did I tell you Draco stopped by the other day? He wanted to get to know Teddy and me. Teddy really liked him they played in the garden for an hour or so."

"I hope that Draco is serious I still don't trust him completely."

"I didn't at first but I think he's serious he seemed to love Teddy and seemed truthful. I think he has finally seen what a mistake his father and mother made."

"I truly hope so he was so smart in school I always hoped he would eventually grow up."

Hermione saw Teddy climbing up a tent pole and ran to get him down from the pole so that Andi could visit with Molly who had come to sit by them.

Hermione and Charlie snuck away from the tent after dinner and hide in Charlie's room in the burrow. They hadn't had any time alone since Charlie returned home. Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms and started kissing her senseless. By the time they come up for air all Hermione could think of was how fast she could get Charlie out of his clothes.

Charlie laughed when he saw how glazed Hermione's eyes were. "Are you ok my beautiful kitten?"

Hermione smiled she was starting to get her senses back, "I think I am now that I can use my brain again. You are going to have to put a hold on your sensuality."

Charlie laughed again, "I love you kitten I wish that we could be married tomorrow. It's so hard to keep my hands off of you."

"I know Charlie especially after that snogging session I really wish we could get married sooner but I want to have time to spend some time with just the two of us."

"I do to I want to take you away for a few days at least. Oh well, we will survive but I'll tell you sometimes I hurt for days after one of these snogging times."

Molly throwing a fit interrupted the two of them. "What do the two of you think you are doing here? You are not supposed to be alone like this and in your bedroom at that!"

Hermione turned bright red, "Molly we weren't doing anything just talking. You know I'm still brewing for St. Mungo's so nothing can or will happen until we are married."

Molly didn't care, "I really don't care it's not appropriate for you to be alone like this."

Hermione and Charlie walked down the stairs in front of Molly and back into the tent.


	27. Chapter 27

Good Morning all! I've got two stories Strange Bedfellows and Dragon Lover that I'm stuck on. If someone has suggestions or would like to help me co-write I would be happy to have the help!


	28. Chapter 28

With Christmas and Boxing Day over Hermione was back at Hogwarts and this time so was Charlie. Hermione was so busy that the only time she was able to even talk with Charlie was at meal times.

By the end of February Hermione was so exhausted that putting one foot in front of another wasn't even an option, turning to Severus on a Friday night she finally sat down and told him enough was enough. "Severus I can't keep up like this any longer, I really need this weekend off. I am so tired I'm afraid I'll make mistakes. I teach first through third year for you and do all the grading and first and second year for Professor Flitwick and do the grading and then you add in the potions and brewing and reading and practicing and I'm working twenty out of twenty four hours."

Severus looked at Hermione, really looked at her he could see that she wasn't even keeping a glamour on any more since she was too exhausted to keep it up. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair looked dry and brittle. "I guess we can take the weekend off, you really do look exhausted."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel like she looks nice."

"Well you have dark circles under your eyes and you have been working hard."

Hermione sighed, "I'm going to sleep until I wake up in the morning."

Severus laughed, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"What are you talking about I don't expect to be up before dinner."

"You will find yourself up at your usual time wait and see."

Hermione sighed I really hope you are wrong, I would like to sleep in and maybe actually spend more than meal time with Charlie."

"I noticed that Mr. Weasley seemed rather upset at lunch yesterday."

"Yes he took the job to be closer to me and the only time we even see each other is meals. He's rather upset about that. But, I'm trying so hard to finish everything up so that I can spend the rest of our life together."

Severus pulled Hermione over to the chair by his desk. "Hermione if Charlie is really in love with you he will work with you and understand. You have been working so hard that it looks like you will be done by spring. That's unbelievable I've never seen anyone get through an apprenticeship this fast. You already have more patents than even I had when I completed my apprenticeship. It took me four years before I earned my mastery and you are going to be done in less than two year. "

Hermione nodded as she wiped the tears that had been running down her face. "You are just trying to make me feel better."

"Have you ever seen me try to make anyone feel better? You know me better than that. I would rather make fun of someone then ever make someone feel better."

Hermione nodded and finished wiping her face, "I'm going to go get a shower and see just how long I can sleep."

Severus nodded and watched Hermione walk away_, why in the world can't I just tell her that I want to be with her? I don't think she will be happy with Weasley but I'm too afraid that I can't make her happy either. This is ridiculous I'm sitting here talking to myself. I have to get over the girl no woman she will never be mine I just need to accept that. _Severus got up from his chair, moved to quarters, poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, and settled in for a long talk with himself.

Hermione started up to her quarters and then turned and headed towards the first floor. Stopping in front of the portrait of a Hungarian Horntail Hermione knocked on the frame.

Charlie opened the door, "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you I'm sorry I've been so busy I asked Severus for tomorrow off. I thought maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow, that is if you aren't busy I don't want to interrupt anything."

"I would like that, why don't you come in and have a cup of tea before you head up to bed."

Hermione smiled and walked into his quarters, "I do love you Charlie I'm just trying to get my apprenticeships done so that we can have a life together."

"I know Hermione I've been a git I love you," Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms. The two of them kissed for a long time and when they finally pulled apart Hermione was feeling like she and Charlie had made up.

Hermione told Charlie good night and moved back to her room. The next morning the two of them met at breakfast. "Do you know where you would like to go today Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes," why don't we go to Diagon alley and maybe go to a movie afterwards."

Charlie nodded, "that sounds good I just want to spend time with you."

Hermione nodded and the two of them finished breakfast before leaving. After apparating into Diagon Alley, they stopped and saw the twins. Hermione was surprised how busy the store was with school in session. However, most of the students were young kids not at Hogwarts yet.

After visiting with the boys for a while, they walked into muggle London and took in a movie. Charlie loved muggle movies and really didn't care what was showing as long as there was action. They watched the DaVinci Code. When the movie ended the two of them went after pizza and then took a walk around London.

By the time they got back Hermione was once again exhausted. Charlie tried to get Hermione to go to his room with him but she was so tired all she wanted was bed and they almost got in a fight before managing to get lose from him. Hermione was fuming by the time she headed to her quarters. She just could not understand why Charlie got angry with her for wanting to sleep. Thinking to herself Hermione was livid, _what in bloody hell is wrong with him? I am tired I told him I was and that after dinner I planned on coming home and going to bed. NO, he had to throw a fit because I wouldn't come in his blasted quarters. _

_Why can't he understand I am trying to finish everything so that we can be together? Grrrrr I just want to hex him right now, why can't he grow up and realize that I am tired._

Hermione waved her wands in quick snappy movements and she said the password and dropped the wards on her quarters. Hermione entered her quarters still mumbling about Charlie. Changing for bed Hermione crawled in bed and laid for the better part of an hour before she gave up and got up. She knew as long a she was angry that she would never be able to go to sleep.

Looking at the time Hermione decided to go to the lab and check on the potions that she had in various areas of completion and figured if nothing else, she could grade essays. Entering the lab after slamming the door back just as Severus did when he entered a class room she didn't see Severus in the back corner reading his journal.

Stamping over to the caldrons, she checked each of them all the time still calling Charlie names under her breath. Severus listened her muttering and kind of smiled. He loved seeing the sparkle in her eye and the way you could see the magic simmer off her when she was upset. Severus sighed he hadn't seen her like this since the war she had her spark back; he just wondered what Charlie had done that had stirred her up.

Deciding he better let Hermione know that he was there Severus cleared his throat. Hermione jumped and turned around. "Severus you scared me."

"I apologize but you were talking to yourself and I didn't want to interrupt you."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Severus, Charlie just made me so angry."

"What happened I thought you were looking forward to your day out with Charlie?"

"I was and we had a good time but when we got home he couldn't seem to understand that I wanted to go to my quarters and sleep."

"If you were going to sleep why are you down here in the lab?"

"I'm angry and now I can't go to sleep. I tried I laid in bed for about an hour and just couldn't settle down."

"Hermione sit down a minute and let's talk. You seem really upset and I'd like to talk with you."

Hermione sighed and moved to the stools at the counter they worked on their journals at. "What do you want to talk about Severus?"

"You!"

"Me, what about me I'm just trying to get through my apprenticeship."

"Maybe I should say about the two of us, Hermione what do you want to do with your life after you finish your apprenticeship? Do you really want to go to the Dragon reserves or are you settling for that because of Charlie wanting to stay with the dragons?"

Hermione sat for a few minutes and thought. "Truthfully Severus I don't know. I think I love Charlie but I see a lot of Ron in him and I cannot deal with that. I really thought Charlie was totally different than Ron but I guess with both of them being raised by Molly I should have realized they would have a lot of the same traits."

Severus sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose while he tried to think. He was trying to figure out if he should tell Hermione how he felt. "Hermione you know I respect you and that I consider you a friend?"

Hermione nodded and wondered what Severus was getting at.

"I know I'm a lot older than you and that you think of me as nothing but your professor and maybe a friend. But, ummm well ummm."

"Severus I've never seen you at a loss for words spit it out please."

"Hermione I'm know I'm too old for you but I think of you as more than a friend. "

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked at Severus, "Ummm Severus I'm not sure I understand what you are saying?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you as more than my apprentice and as more than my friend."

Hermione tried to process what Severus was saying she still wasn't sure she understood. Then she felt the light come on, "Severus are you saying you like me as someone you would want to date?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose now he was sure he said the wrong thing. "Don't get me wrong Hermione I do like you that way but I understand that you are engaged to Charlie and that I'm too old for you."

Hermione looked at Severus, Hermione knew that she had been thinking so much about Severus, she also knew that part of the reason she was so depressed at the end of the war was she missed Severus. "Severus are you serious please tell me you are serious."

Severus looked at Hermione and realized that her eyes were glowing and that her hair was starting to spark on the ends. "Hermione I've never told you anything but the truth."

Hermione reached across the table and took Severus's hand. "You don't like me as a daughter or a partner in the lab you like me as someone you would like to have a relationship with? Hermione's voice was cracking and she was shaking as she asked.

Severus nodded, "Actually I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Hermione started crying and Severus didn't know what to do but new that he had to do something. Getting up and stepping around the table Severus pulled Hermione into a hug and held her as she cried. "Hermione I'm sorry if I upset you, I know I'm too old and I know you are in love with Charlie and you are going to get married. However, I wanted you to know that I will always be here for you. I know you lost your parents and I will do anything for you."

Hermione finally got the crying under control and looked up at Severus. She looked up into the eyes that she had thought of so much in the last two years. Finally, she stood up, put her arms around Severus's neck, and pulled him down to her.

"Severus you aren't too old for me, I've been in love with you since we worked together the last year of the war. But, I thought you were dead and I knew I had to get on with my life. When you came back I knew that you didn't care about me that you thought I was just a child."

Severus looked down at the young woman that he had tried to protect during the war. He had learned that she was smart, aggressive, and brave and most of all that she had a heart of gold. She had made him realize that he wasn't all-bad he had just made mistakes.

Looking into her eyes, he saw that she was watching him. "What are we going to do about these feelings?"

"I think that I need to talk to Charlie in the morning before we do anything. Then I would like us to have a talk. Severus I, ummm ummm I really do love you I know that after the war part of the reason I was so depressed was that you were gone. I want us to see where this will go. I know that Charlie will be heartbroken but I need to see where we might go."

____________-

Thank you to all that helped me! I hope that you enjoy the way this ended if you don't sorry. I still have to finish up Strange Bedfellows. I've got another story playing around in my brain so I hope to do another story.

Thank you all for the wonderful comments!


End file.
